


V for Virgin

by TheNameIsJisoo



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Artificial Insemination, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boypussy, Boypussy Kim Taehyung | V, CEO Jeon Jungkook, Dry Humping, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Engagement, Engineer Kim Taehyung | V, Established Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jane the Virgin! AU, Jeon Jungkook Has a Big Dick, K-drama, Kind-of, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loosely based on, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Murder Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Kim Taehyung | V, Scientist Kim Taehyung | V, Sexism, Strangers to Lovers, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, True Mates, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Kim Taehyung | V, Virginity, minor liskook, more like wet humping-ish, not between taekook, past hwamin, past wheetae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: On one side of the spectrum is True Blood Omega Kim Taehyung: recent Stanford graduate who just got into Stanford CS masters program and a Front-End and UX/UI Developer intern in Jeon Technologies with loving family and friends...and oh, he has a secret passion in photography and art...and oh, he just promised to be a virgin until he meets his true fated mate.On another side of the spectrum is True Blood Alpha Jeon Jeongguk: college dropout-turned son of cancer victim-turned playboy-turned trapped CEO of his family company who is set to marry someone who he doesn't love at all...and oh, he wants to be a father, and oh...he is involved in a murder scandal involving his father.What happens when these two paths cross each other due to an accident out of the blue that forces them to come together and realize that they're destined for each other?Jane the Virgin! AU where an Artificial Insemination accident ruins Taehyung's plans, especially the promise to be a virgin until he meets his fated mate...and the father is no other than his ex-lover, boss, brother of the drunk doctor who accidentally inseminated him...and his true fated mate, Jeon Jeongguk.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Heechul, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lee Donghae/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Shin Soohyun/Yeo Hoonmin | Hoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Character Introduction (may be deleted)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the work resulting from the writer's block in my other AU: Knocked Up Miracle.
> 
> So I plan my story to be in 3 arcs:  
> Arc One: The main plot: accidental pregnancy and Taekook getting together while Jeongguk discovering his past  
> Arc Two: The side (and driving) plot: the Jeon Technologies Murder Mystery (Wheesa + Moonsun)  
> Arc Three: Siwon's and Yesung's plan to bring K-dramas to America (kind of like comedic relief)
> 
> Enjoy! ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing all the characters of the story so far. 
> 
> Again, I plan my story to be in 3 arcs:  
> Arc One: The main plot-accidental pregnancy and Taekook getting together and Jeongguk discovering his past  
> Arc Two: The side (and driving) plot-the Jeon Technologies Murder Mystery (Wheesa + Moonsun)  
> Arc Three: Siwon's and Yesung's plan to bring K-dramas to America  
> EXO members also play significant roles in either 3 of the arc plots presented (with some members even getting involved with more than one!)
> 
> I might delete this chapter once I get the prologue down.

**Main Characters:**

  * True Blood Omega Kim Taehyung 
    * 22 years old
    * Rare kind of Omega
    * Newly accepted to Stanford CS Masters program
    * Works as a Front-End and UX/UI developer intern in Jeon Technologies
    * Secret Passion in photography and art (only his true fated mate knows)
    * Promises to his beta uncle to be a virgin until he meets his true fated mate
    * Promise gets ruined when he gets accidentally pregnant with his true fated mate's child through artificial insemination
    * Fated mate of Jeon Jeongguk (ex-lover/ex-fling and boss)
  * True Blood Alpha Jeon Jeongguk 
    * 20 years old
    * Rare kind of Alpha
    * ***SPOILER: He did not become a True Blood Alpha by genetics, but rather an incredible mutation (since his known-mother was a Sub-Alpha and her true fated mate was an Omega so by genetic calculations, there was no way to reproduce a True Blood Alpha through normal genes, but it makes him the strongest of not only all alphas, but all True Blood Alphas)****
    * New CEO of Jeon Technologies
    * College dropout due to father's illness and to take over the company for a while
    * Former playboy and has a ton of tattoos due to stress
    * Father just died of cancer making him the new CEO (plot-twist: he didn't, but still dead)
    * Is set to marry Lisa Manoban (who cheats on him with her fated mate and Jeongguk's best friend, BamBam)
    * Donated his sample as a warning just in case he ends up like his father (***SPOILER: also because in hopes that Taehyung will have a child that shares both of their biological genes and fulfill the true fated mate promise while still fulfilling his father's wishes to be wed to Lisa***)
    * Father of his fated mate's accidental child (***SPOILER: it was supposed to happen, but not at the right time since Taehyung is still building his future, so it happened way too early just like Taekook meeting each other before Jeongguk is supposed to get married***)
    * Fated mate of Kim Taehyung
  * Omega Park Jimin 
    * 22 years old
    * Newly accepted to Stanford Medical School
    * Works as a business intern in Jeon Technologies until he starts Med School
    * Meets his true fated mate in one of his classes in junior year that his true fated mate was a TA of
    * Actually didn't believe in fated mates before meeting his
    * Taehyung's best friend, platonic soulmate, and roommate
    * Fated mate of Min Yoongi
  * Alpha Min Yoongi 
    * 24 years old
    * Stanford Ph.D. candidate for liberal arts and TA (teaching assistant)
    * Underground rapper with the name of AgustD; Ph.D. student is his undercover disguise from fame
    * Meets his true fated mate in a class he was a TA for in his first year of Ph.D.
    * Knows both Jeongguk and Taehyung: serves as a bridge between the two sides
    * Plays a neutral/mediator role except when he almost attack Jeongguk for Taehyung's accidental preganancy
    * Fated mate of Park Jimin
  * Omega Kim Ryeowook 
    * Taehyung's omega father
    * Part-time nurse and stay-at-home dad
    * Only has one son due to a chronic disease that also affects Jeongguk's fiancé as well
    * He and his only son have a very close relationship with each other due to husband's constant absence due to work
    * Big supporter for his son during his pregnancy
    * Younger brother of Kim Heechul
    * Husband of Kim Jongwoon "Yesung"
  * Beta Kim Heechul 
    * Taehyung's eccentric and idealistic uncle
    * Works as a gas station cashier at day and stand-up comedian at night
    * Strongly believes in true fated mates and made his only nephew promise to wait for his true fated mate and thus virginity
    * Older brother of Kim Ryeowook
    * Met his true fated mate while in the hospital for a broken leg
    * Fated mate of Hirai Momo
  * Beta Hirai Momo 
    * 22 years old 
    * Works as a nurse in the same hospital Ryeowook works at
    * Recent graduate of University of San Francisco nursing school
    * Met her true fated mate while serving as a nurse for him
    * Initial strong family opposition since she was just a few months younger than her true fated mate's nephew
    * Fated ate of Kim Heechul
  * Sub-Alpha Kim Jongwoon "Yesung" 
    * Taehyung's alpha father
    * K-drama actor
    * Wants to introduce K-dramas to the American mainstream with his best friend and colleague, Choi Siwon
  * Omega Jung Wheein 
    * 22 years old
    * Newly accepted to Stanford CS Masters program
    * Works as a Front-End and UX/UI developer intern in Jeon Technologies
    * Taehyung's ex-girlfriend from high school and now-close friend (also with Jimin as well)
    * Broke up with Taehyung because she found her true fated mate (referenced in prologue of story)
    * Best friends with Hyejin, Byulyi, and Yongsun: they have their own group (responsible for solving the murder mystery in the story)
    * Fated mate of Ahn Hyejin
  * Alpha Ahn Hyejin 
    * 22 years old
    * Police Detective who is tasked to investigate the murder scandal in Jeon Technologies
    * Although her original work is at the Stanford Police Station, she prefers to work at Jeon Technologies for the case and her fated mate
    * Close friend of Taehyung and especially Jimin
    * Best friends with Wheein, Byulyi, and Yongsun: they have their own group
    * Met her true fated mate in high school when she was just a new student in the school
    * Fated mate of Jung Wheein
  * Alpha Moon Byulyi 
    * 25 years old
    * Full-Stack engineer/developer in Jeon Technologies
    * Close friend of Taehyung and Jimin
    * Best friends with Wheein, Hyejin, and Yongsun: have their own group
    * Knows all the secrets of Jeon Technologies, which helps in the case, since she is married to Yongsun
    * Met her true fated mate when they were both undergraduate students in The University of Texas at austin
    * Fated mate and wife of Kim Yongsun (VERY rare pairing)
  * Sub-Alpha Kim Yongsun 
    * 25 years old
    * Co-CEO of Jeon Technologies
    * University of Pennsylvania Wharton School of Business alumnus (MBA)
    * University of Texas at Austin McCombs School of Business alumnus (BBA)
    * Close friend of Taehyung and Jimin
    * Best friends with Wheein, Hyejin, and Byulyi: have their own group
    * Met her true fated mate when they were both undergraduate students in University of Texas at Austin
    * Cousin of Jeongguk (maternal) and Taehyung (paternal-unknowingly)
    * Fated mate and wife of Moon Byulyi
  * True Blood Alpha Jeon Soyeon 
    * Jeongguk's older sister (***SPOILER: NOT BIOLOGICAL!!!!!***)
    * Also a True Blood Alpha as well like her younger brother, the rare kind
    * Alcoholic Doctor who accidentally got Taehyung pregnant with her younger brother's sample
    * License got revoked due to the incident
    * Is all over the place throughout the story
    * Fated mate of Cho Miyeon
  * True Blood Omega Cho Miyeon 
    * Jeongguk's step-mother
    * The rare kind of Omega
    * Lawyer and Widow
    * Was married to Jeongguk's father until his death recently (from apparent "cancer")
    * Fated mate of Jeon Soyeon
  * Omega Lisa Manoban 
    * 20 years old
    * Jeongguk's supposed fiancé
    * Cheats on him with her true fated mate who is also her supposed fiancé's best friend
    * Doesn't get along with Taehyung (hint: not because Jeongguk is cheating with him lol)
    * Business student at San Jose State University
    * Met her fated mate while working in the concessions stands for a soccer tournament
    * ...which was months before she was arranged to get married to Jeongguk (so she has her reasons)
    * Daughter of the Manoban Enterprises, which is a rival company to Jeon Technologies
    * Fated mate of Kunpimook Bhuwakul "BamBam"
  * Alpha Kunpimook Bhuwakul "BamBam" 
    * 20 years old
    * Jeongguk's best friend
    * College soccer athlete and business student at San Jose State University
    * Met his fated mate in a soccer tournament
    * Fated mate of Lisa Manoban



**Other Characters:**

  * Alpha Choi Siwon: K-drama actor and Yesung's colleague and best friend who also wants to introduce K-dramas to the American mainstream as well
  * Omega Kim Jungmyeon: Siwon's oldest son and fated mate of Oh Sehun
  * Alpha Oh Sehun: Fated mate of Kim Jungmyeon
  * Omega Byun Baekhyun: Taehyung's paternal cousin and fated mate of Park Chanyeol
  * Alpha Park Chanyeol: Fated mate of Byun Baekhyun
  * Beta Jung Hoseok: Taehyung's and Jimin's close friend and Yoongi's and Namjoon's best friend who is a Stanford CS Masters student as well, so he ends up being Taehyung's classmate as well; fated mate is Kim Seokjin
  * Beta Kim Seokjin: Taehyung's and Jimin's close friend and the "sassy mom" of the group (despite not being an omega lol) who terrifies the alphas around him with his sassy mouth (as seen from first chapter); works as a doctor; fated mate is Jung Hoseok and was roommates with Yoongi during college at one point when he met Hoseok
  * Sub-Alpha Kim Namjoon: Taehyung's and Jimin's close friend and Hoseok's and Yoongi's best friend and Seokjin's cousin who is a Stanford Law School student and frequently has to tolerate with his older cousin's sassy mouth (especially in the kitchen)
  * Beta Cho Kyuhyun: savage family friend of the Kims and Stanford CS professor 
  * Alpha Park Jeongsu "Leeteuk": Jimin's alpha father and Heechul's best friend who later becomes his manager; fated mate is Lee Donghae
  * Alpha Shin Donghee: Yesung's and Siwon's manager who roasts them all the time
  * Omega Lee Donghae: Jimin's omega father and Heechul's best friend; fated mate is Park Jeongsu "Leeteuk"
  * Beta Lee Hyukjae "Eunhyuk": family friend of the Kims and K-drama producer who gets roasted all the time
  * True Blood Omega Kim Seolhyun: Jeongguk's _**actual**_ biological older sister (as Jeongguk and Seolhyun are the two biological children of Jeongguk's mother and her true fated mate), but his known-mother's fated mate decided to take Seolhyun with her when they were forced to split apart and thus, resulting in his known-mother's death shortly resulting in grief of loss. 
  * Sub-Alpha Park (Kim) Gyuri: Jeongguk's known-mother who died when Jeongguk was young ***SPOILER: due to heartbreak after being forced to split with her true fated mate due to her married husband's demand; was also a successful businesswoman on her own terms as well whose father was the CEO of one of the companies that was forced to merge with Jeon Enterprises and she decided to marry the young CEO of Jeon Enterprises to keep her family's company alive until it collapsed when the CEO was "diagnosed" with cancer.***
  * Omega Bae Suzy: Jeongguk's long-lost omega mother and his known-mother's fated mate
  * Beta Kim Jongdae "Chen": Taehyung's maternal second-cousin, and Ryeowook's and Heechul's cousin's son; he already has a family with his true fated mate
  * Sub-Alpha Park Chaeyoung "Rose": Jeongguk's half-sister (Jaejoon's and Gyuri's only child) who was abandoned by her father at a young age and raised by her maternal grandparents; current student at USC. 
  * True Blood Alpha Kim Minseok "Xiumin": a police officer who is Hyejin's boss at work who plays a significant role in the Eolgul-ieobsneun murder mystery; also Jongdae's ex as well. 
  * Omega Do Kyungsoo: one of Yoongi's former classmates who is a police spy in the Eolgul-ieobsneun case and plays a significant role in the case as well. 





	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Taehyung first learned about fated mates...and the promise he has to keep (or will he?).

The Kim Family dinner was like any other family dinner….

…except for a couple of things:

One: instead of a father (or head alpha), mother (or maternal figure, usually an omega, but can also be a beta or another alpha (VERY RARE) as well), and 1-2 children sitting around the table talking about their daily lives before dinner, the Kim Family dinner consisted of an omega father, his eccentric and unmarried beta older brother who decided to live with his younger brother’s family instead of finding his own roof to live under for some weird reason, and his lovely un-presented teenage son who loved his family very much with the older brother talking bewildering stories that would spike up the young boy’s curiosity (which was as wide as the universe or the hospital wings where the omega would sometimes work if requested in much more concrete terms) and got the omega internally groaning on why his older brother can’t get his own home to not bother his family. Sometimes, his sub-alpha husband would be here, if he got any breaks from his work at all, but since his alpha is an international actor who is apparently in very high demand, he was always on travel. However, to make up for the absence, after dinner, the alpha father would FaceTime the family to see what his family is up to and to share updates with his work.

Two: a grumpy teenager pushing broccoli to the edge of his plate and away from the mashed potatoes and beef bulgolgi on the same plate as well. Well, grumpy teenagers (not sure about the broccoli though…maybe?) are common, but as the young son was always shining bright, beaming, and energetic with a universe-sized curiosity (the beta uncle’s #1 fan of his wild stories and comedies), today was quite unusual for the Kim household…

“Taehyung”, the omega father said, “remember to eat your broccoli.”

No response from his only son, who was unusually down today.

“Come on, Ryeowook,” his older beta brother, named Heechul, protested, “probably usual teenager stuff he is thinking in his mind.”

Then he ruffled his only beloved nephew’s mop of black long curly hair on top of his head, and asked soothingly,

“Hey, Tiger Bear. Something wrong from school?”

The young boy (or Tiger Bear), named Taehyung, turned to his uncle with tears in his eyes threatening to rain down from his eyes, but he couldn’t hold it any longer, so he broke down and sobbed,

“Uncle Heechul, my girl***sob***friend just bro…ke up with***sob***me…***sob***”

“Whee…”

“Ryeowook, don’t remind Tae about it. He’s probably too upset to deal anything involving her.”

Ryeowook rubbed circles around his sobbing son’s back while his older brother, Heechul, scratched the top of his nephew’s head while playing with the black curls on top of his head with his fingers while Taehyung cried more for a little while.

“It’s okay, buddy. Remember it’s not the end of the world, and there are other people out there who can deserve your love even more. It’s not like it’s the exact age to get married now. You’re not even presented yet. We don’t know whether you’re an alpha, beta, or omega yet.”

“Appa. Samchon. What is fated mates?”

The two brother looked at each other in opposite reactions. One with a huge grin on his face (well, you can see why he’s not married yet) and the other in horror surprise.

“Tiger Bear, look at me,” the uncle, Heechul, with the huge grin on his face said to his nephew, who was trying to wipe the tears from his face.

The nephew, Taehyung, who was done crying, looked up at his uncle with a hopeful expression for answers.

“TaeTae,” his uncle, Heechul, said, “do you know why Samchon is not married yet?”

Taehyung replied, “because you haven’t found the right exact person yet.”

“Exactly,” Heechul replied with a beaming smile, “you just said what true fated mates are.”

“Heechul,” his younger brother, Ryeowook, groaned, “for the sake of god, don’t make his viewpoint of the world more rosy…especially when he just broke up with a possible omega girl who he thought would be his forever!”

“Hey, your husband isn’t your exact fated mate, and it’s sooooo easy to tell.”

“Hey! Better than marrying a 5-year old child who still sucks his thumb in this mouth and sucks lollipops all day!”

“Samchon,” the young curious boy beamed with his signature boxy smile at his uncle that he inherited from his omega father, “tell me more about true fated mates….please….”

The beta smile more widely and then enthusiastically told the curious unpresented teenager about the tale of fated mates that he got from his omega maternal grandmother that he heartily accepted and that his younger brother instantly rejected after he met his unfortunately-assigned (and self-perceived false) “fated mate” from the story of the Luna and Sun Wolf Packs and how fated mates were based on the reunification of the Luna and Sun Wolf Packs together by blood. As his nephew beamed at him with curious and bright eyes, the beta then went deep into the ABO science (already explained in the boy’s sex-ed and biology classes) on how Alphas/Betas/Omegas are determined (by genes) and the sub-classes as well (True Blood, Regular, Sub) and how by myth, the True Blood Alphas and Omegas have the direct genes from the First Head Luna and First Head Sun Wolves who were the centers of the “myth” of the true fated mates…and much more.

“Hey, Tiger Bear,” Heechul asked, “have you talked about the effects of heats and ruts in your sex-ed class already?”

The unpresented teenager nodded and replied, “are you supposed to feel super horny when your heat or rut comes.”

“Yep, that is correct, my boy. As a beta, like me, since we don’t have heats and ruts, these feelings are less predictable and less severe as well. However, if you happen to present as an omega as your father here or an alpha like your other father out in the middle of nowhere and probably already kidnapped, blinded, and tied and chained up by a bunch of sketchy men who wants us to bail him out to get back to us…”

“FOR GODDAMN SAKE, HEECHUL”, his younger brother reprimanded him while his nephew laughed for the first time since yesterday, “THAT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AND JONGWOON IS AT SEOUL WITH TAEYEON ONCE AGAIN…FAR FROM SKETCHY.”

“Hey, you never know, Wook. You don’t even know his exact occupation for god damn sake so that all the horny omegas out there don’t meddle into our business and know that their beloved alpha virtual husband or oppa that they have been thirsting for has already been married to an omega way better than them…now back to the topic…if you ever happen to present like the two, when you get your heat like your father here or your rut like your father where we truly don’t know where he is (groaning from his younger brother), you’ll definitely get horny and want to fuck…”

“LANGUAGE, HEECHUL!”

“Come on, Wook. Is he like 6 still? Anyways, you’ll definitely get horny and want to fuck, or for the sake of your Kidz Bop-loving father, sleep with someone of the opposite sub-gender to you: alpha to omega and vice versa…well for betas like me, it's a different and more complicated story. However, according to your great-grandmother, our virginities are the biggest gifts that we can offer to our true fated mates, whoever that may be-alpha, beta, omega...just like a flower…when it is left alone with no contact whatsoever, it's a beautiful and highly-aesthetic marvel to look and awe at for the long time, but when the flower crumples, it loses its beauty and the more crumpled it is, the less pretty it is...just like your virginity as our great-grandmother has told us..."

"FORGET ABOUT OE HALMEONI, HEECHUL. YOU STILL BELIEVE HER GAWD-DANG BACKWARD BELIEFS THAT WERE LIKE FROM JOSEON ERA OR SOMETHING?! IT'S 2014 ALREADY. FORGET ABOUT IT, HEECHUL!"

"Come on, brother, you're a goddamn OMEGA housewife having to take care of a minor when you're not a nurse, a traditional omega career...well, anyways, your parents and I decided to give you heat suppressants and/or controllers [alpha equivalent to heat suppressants] once you present anyways, but it will definitely be hard given our feelings and hormones…but can you promise one thing, buddy?”

The beaming boy nodded and offered his pinky to his uncle, who hooked his respective pinky to the young man’s pinky in promise.

“Can you promise me to save until you meet your true fated mate?”

***Groans from the omega father as he finished up his dinner of the night.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty crappy chapter as it was written in a rush to get some sort of idea out from my head (so basically a rough draft), so definitely will revise it again lmao.


	3. Chapter One: 5.5 Years Later (Late March Present Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally meets what he has been waiting for...a bit ahead of plan though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Attempted sexual assault/harassment, mentions of rape/non-con and incest, and ABO sexism! Read at y'all's own risk!***
> 
> Also, the lyrics as the introduction of the chapter are lyrics from "Daechwita" by AgustD if y'all haven't noticed yet. ^ ^

“I wanted clothes, clothes, then money, money, then goals, goals, now what’s next?”

“Yeah, what’s next? Here’s comes my reality check, there’s nowhere higher.”

“I only looked up and now I want to look down and put my feet on the ground.”

Screams and cheers erupted from the underground bar where the alpha rapper was performing, but none were as loud and as enthusiastic as the true fated mate of the rapper...

None other than the omega, best friend, and platonic soulmate of Taehyung Kim, Stanford senior economics and pre-med student and recently-accepted candidate to Stanford Medical School, Jimin Park.

Then next to the cheering omega was another omega smirking at his friend in amusement while eating his broccoli that came as a side with the mashed potatoes with the steak as the main dish. 

None other than the True Blood Omega (the rarest sub-kind of omega), best friend, and platonic soulmate of Jimin Park, Stanford senior Computer Science major and Art Practice minor student and recently-accepted candidate to Stanford Computer Science Masters program (just today), Taehyung Kim...

...who had no fated mate just yet, and rightfully so since the laid-out plan was to graduate college in Stanford with a BS in Computer Science and minor in Art Practice (a couple of months away), attend graduate school for CS masters in Stanford (almost started already), graduate with a MS in CS, work as a Graphics Software Engineer/Developer in a great company and move up the ranks, meet his true fated mate (100% a True Blood Alpha) and married, get mated/marked and lose that virginity to the said true fated mate, and have kids with the true fated mate while (hopefully) being a working omega father as well...

...ok, back on topic. 

“Yeah, Lil Meow Meow! Bring it on!”

“You know that his rapper name is AgustD, right?”

“Come on, man. He’s my true fated mate. Of course I know, duh.”

“Lil Meow Meow doesn’t sound edgy as a rapper name.”

“It’s not like you know rap, my man…(sound of a mic drop as the rapper, AgustD, finishes his rap performance)…YEAH, THAT’S MY FATED MATE RIGHT THERE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AGUSTD!!!!!!!!”

Afterwards, the fated mate of the rapper, who just finished his performance, smirked back to his best friend with a smug expression on his face to aver that he knew of his fated mate’s stage name obviously, and then turned around and saw his true fated mate of a rapper approaching the table that they shared with a few other friends (two betas who are also each other fated mates and a sub-alpha who happened to be one of the beta’s cousin), and ran towards the rapper with a tackle-bear hug.

“Yoongi! You blew away all my expectations. I’m so proud of you.”

The rapper grinned with his signature wide gummy smile and hugged back his omega mate while peppering kisses over the beaming omega male.

“Jiminie. Thank you for enjoying my performance, lovely.”

Then they kissed and made out with each other towards the table that they shared with Taehyung, Hoseok (the beta), Seokjin (the other beta and Hoseok’s true fated mate), and Namjoon (the sub-alpha and Seokjin’s cousin).

Taehyung and Namjoon groaned and shook their heads, knowing that this was going to happen while Seokjin stared at the couple in disgust and Hoseok beamed, cheered, and jumped up and down for the couple. Then Seokjin started to exclaim,

“GO GET A ROOM YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! THIS IS A BAR FOR GODDAMN SAKE, NOT A BROTHEL OR PROSTITUTION HOUSE WHERE YOU CAN MAKE OUT ANYWHERE YOU LIKE. GOD DAMN IT!”

“Come on, Jin,” Hoseok protested dreamily, “I aspire to be like them in terms of our love.”

“EXCUSE ME?” Jin exclaimed in insult, “WE HAVE BOUNDARIES AT LEAST. ALSO, JIN-HYUNG TO YOU FOR GODDAMN SAKE.”

“Yeah, I know, Jin- _hyung_ ,” Hoseok replied and teased back smiling, “I mean, to be fair, that was us when we first met each other. Making out everywhere in the apartment…”

“There’s a good difference between the apartment and the bar,” Jin argued, “private versus public sphere. At least Yoongi was the only one groaning. Now in this case, there are probably a crowd of people here who are groaning here. Also, we had condoms available…while these two, not so sure.”

“Young love,” Hoseok joked back.

Then as Taehyung was drinking water from his glass cup while staring at the couple, a bunch of alphas stopped by and started googling over him, especially his long black wavy locks (kind-of like a mullet except more visually aesthetic), which were outstanding for an omega, especially a male.

“Oh look, a pretty male omega.”

Taehyung provided no answer, ignored the alphas attempting to woo him, and continued drinking from his cup and eating his dinner.

“Hey, omega. Afraid of alphas?”

“Hey, don’t worry, pretty. We’re…”

Seokjin, who was getting uncomfortable with the alphas’ unwanted advances stood up immediately and barked at the group of alphas,

“WHO GAVE YOU SONS OF BITCHES THE RIGHT TO HARASS AN OMEGA WHO CLEARLY DOESN’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT Y’ALL?”

“Aw, come on, beta. We’re just trying to be nice, anyways. Who gave you, a beta, to tell us, alphas and sub-alphas what to do?”

“I DON’T CARE WHETHER I’M A BETA OR NOT, BUT I BET YOU 1000% THAT I’M A MILLION TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU PRIMITIVE BRAIN ALPHAS WHO CAN’T KEEP THEIR TINY SMELLY, LOW-COUNT DICKS IN THEIR PANTS.”

The alphas’ faces turned beet red at the roast and started stepping away from the friend group’s table.

“YOU SEE, I’M A FUCKING DOCTOR. NO ACTUALLY, A SURGEON WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO CUT Y’ALL’S PREMATURE DICKS IF YOU STEP TOO CLOSE TO MY OMEGA FRIEND HERE OR ANY OTHER OMEGA WHICH REQUIRES YEARS OF EDUCATION AND GREAT GPA. MY TRUE FATED MATE HERE, ANOTHER BETA, IS A GRADUATE STUDENT IN STANFORD WHICH REQUIRES A GPA. MY OMEGA FRIEND WHO YOU TRIED TO WOO IS GOING TO ATTEND GRADUATE SCHOOL IN FUCKING STANFORD, AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE IN THE BAR TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE HIS ACCEPTANCE NOT TO SELL HIM FOR THE SAKE OF Y'ALL'S DICKS. NOW WHAT ARE YOU GUYS COMPARED TO ME? THAT’S RIGHT, NOBODIES, SO DON’T RUB THAT ALPHA STATUS ON MY FACE OR MY OMEGA’S FRIEND’S FACE, YOU ABOMINABLE PRICKS. ALSO, ALPHAS AND SUB-ALPHAS? MY ASS…A TRUE BLOOD ALPHA OR EVEN OMEGA IN SPIRIT CAN MAKE Y’ALL PUSSY-PANTS IN A SECOND. NOW SHOO.”

Then the alphas (and sub-alphas) left the table with zero omega and 100% shame.

The friend group was cackling in laughter and the couple consisting of Yoongi and Jimin, who had just finished their makeout session, were confused in what was going on. Jimin, finally turning around towards the table to see his laughing group of friends and thinking that they were laughing at the couple's makeout session but maybe a bit more as well, asked,

“What are y'all laughing at? Is there anything that I missed?”

Namjoon replied,

“Nah. Just Jin being the Alpha-terminator as usual."

"Oh, ok. Hey, Taehyung! Is that your uncle on stage?"

Then, the group looked up at the stage where Yoongi had his ardent rap performance, and saw a familiar beta male testing the mics as preparation for his surprise comedy performance.

Taehyung didn't expect his uncle to drop by a bar for college students, but nonetheless, was delighted to see him. Thus, Taehyung excused himself to leave the table, and then ran to the stage to bear hug his beloved beta uncle. 

"UNCLE HEECHUL!"

Although he knew that his only beloved nephew was in the underground bar with his friends as a celebration of his acceptance to his university's masters program of the same major, Heechul was surprised to see his nephew acknowledging him in a place where he didn't expect his nephew to see him at. Nonetheless, the beta was delighted to see the True Blood Omega greeting him so enthusiastically, and hugged him back. 

"Hey, Stanford's future top Computer Science Masters student who is about to graduate with a bachelor's in a couple of months!"

Then he turned around and saw his nephew's best friend and platonic soulmate since freshman year of college and son of couple of his best friends back in childhood, Park Jimin, at a distance and waved at the other omega.

"Oh. HEY JIMIN!"

"HELLO, MR. KIM!"  
  


"HEECHUL IS FINE, MY DUDE. ALSO, TELL YOUR PARENTS I SAID HI, AND TELL YOU TRUE FATED MATE OF YOURS THAT HE GOT GREAT SWAGGER...AND A NICE GRANDMA SMILE AS WELL."

Which brought groans from the alpha rapper and laughs of hilarity from the rest of the group. 

Then Heechul turned back at his nephew, smiled at him, and asked, "so how's my future college graduate and masters student enjoying his time at the bar?"

Taehyung replied sheepishly, "nothing much. Just got harassed by a bunch of alphas..."

Heechul's smile dropped. 

"Oh, shit. Your omega father is going to kill me for this..."

"It's okay, Samchon. Seokjin chased them away anyways."

"Seokjin?"

"Yeah, Seokjin, Samchon."

"I LOVE THAT DUDE...aside from being a fellow beta, you know, but back to topic. Even though your omega father is going to kill me for not being with you when that happened and I get a freaking-ass one hour lecture on how omegas are constantly on danger being around a bunch of hormonal alphas, and is probably going to ban you from going back to that underground bar again and like forever ***chuckles***, I mean, despite what society has told us, not all Alphas are great as they want us to think and some of them are nothing, but primitive, stupid, and hormonal who have no brains whatsoever to tell them to keep their dicks in their pants, and at least you have friends who are around you and you're FREAKING 22 years old, NOT FREAKING 6...geez, your omega father is so overprotective..."

"It's okay, Uncle Heechul. I was surprised to see you here to be honest, but considering Appa, I'm not that surprised anymore. Doing a comedy show tonight, Oe Samchon?"

"Yep, and the good news is that Momo came home early from her nurse practicum to watch me perform, so she's here with a few of her nursing classmates at the bar as well."

Taehyung rolled his eyes at the mention of Heechul's true fated mate, who Heechul had met just last year when he had a broken leg and who...happens to be just a few months younger than Taehyung himself. 

Heechul looked at his nephew understandably. 

"I know, sweetie. I know that it's strange to about to call someone who is younger than you an aunt, and that everyone in the family except for me doesn't even like her as well...well, especially your omega father of course, but just understand that she is indeed my true fated mate and I love her very much like no other. Understand for your Oe Samchon, yeah?"

Although Taehyung was resentful about it, he nodded in mutual understanding since he loved his uncle very much. 

"Ok, I understand, Uncle...well, I think my friends are waiting for me to come back, so good luck in the performance, Uncle Heechul."

"Thanks for the encouraging words, my Tiger Bear, and have fun for the rest of the night."

They both hugged tighter for the last time for now, patted each other backs, and resumed back to normal: Heechul in preparing for his comedy performance for the night and Taehyung back to his friends. 

===

"Man, I'm so envious of your relationship with your fathers and your uncle, Tae. I wished I had that type of relationship with my mom and dad at least."

"Eh, it's fine, Hobi-hyung. I mean my alpha father is gone like almost all the time."

"WHAT?! AND YOU STILL LOVE HIM AS MUCH AS YOUR OTHER FATHER AND UNCLE?! LIKE MY PARENTS ARE HERE 100% OF THE TIME AND WE NEVER HAD A THING LIKE THIS?!"

"Hoseok, chill. I mean, it makes sense for Taehyung to have such a close bond with his fathers and his uncle as he's the only child of the family and the only nephew that Heechul has...and also considering the fact that his alpha father is gone almost all the time, because of the job, so it takes a lot of understanding in one side of the long absence and in the other side the feelings involved in there and precious time in one side the amount of time to make up for the absence and the other side bond for a family member absent from their lives most of the time as well," Namjoon reasoned, "meanwhile, you have like a brother and a sister to share the family bond with as well. ***chuckles***"

"What about your father and Jin's father?" Hoseok asked, "did they have to experience the same thing as me as well? Hm."

"Maybe," Namjoon chuckled. 

Then a beeping noise from the microphone came out from the speakers in the bar, and the group turned around to see a presenter, an omega bartender and graduate student of Yoongi's age, Kyungsoo Do, speak in the microphone for an announcement. 

"Hello," the omega soothingly but assertively greeted through the microphone, "I hoped that you enjoyed the last performance thrown by our wonderful and locally-acclaimed, rapper, AgustD, am I right?"

Hoots came out from the audience especially the table of the friend group, and especially from the omega and true fated mate of the rapper, 

"YEAH. THAT'S MY TRUE FATED MATE, Y'ALL!"

Friendly laughs came across the bar and from the omega bartender as well with some more cheers and hoots and one hooting back, "YOU'RE ONE LUCKY MATE, MY DUDE! CONGRATS!"

Then more laughs and the crowd became silent in anticipation of what was coming next. 

"Now please welcome our surprise guest, another locally-acclaimed performer, but except a comedian...HEECHUL KIM!"

The cheers and hoots came back again in more loudness in anticipation of what was to come as Heechul took the stage, shook hands with the omega bartender who passed the mic to him to start his performance. 

Then shortly after the omega bartender left and the crowd started becoming quiet again, Heechul started his performance. 

"So I got some great news to make."

The audience became absolutely silent in anticipation of the "great news" that Heechul was going to make. 

"So I have a nephew who I treat just like my own son..."

The crowd made some "aw"'s in affinity of the statement, and Taehyung, knowing who he was talking about, was on the burst of happy tears as his uncle professed his avuncular love to him. 

"...except, he's my younger omega brother's son, and of course, there was no Games of Thrones or Alabama shit, I promised."

Then the crowd laughed at the reference used to reference such a taboo topic. 

"So today, we just figured out that after my nephew graduates from Stanford with a Bachelors of Science in Computer Science with a minor in Art Practice..."

some more cheers and hoots in congratulations. 

"...that he will be attending Stanford for his Masters of Science in Computer Science as well, interested in Human-Computer Interaction and Software Theory. So where is my future top student here...I just saw him before this..."

"HI, Uncle Heechul!" 

"Oh there, he is, please cheer on my nephew, Taehyung, for getting accepted to the best university of the world for one of the best programs ever! Stand up, Tiger Bear!"

As Taehyung stood up, there were a lot of cheers and hoots from the crowd with someone hooting out, "YOU'RE ONE LUCKY NEPHEW! CONGRATS, MY DUDE!"

Then the cheers died out slowly and Taehyung went back to his seat, and Heechul continued. 

"Also, we have a lucky couple of true fated mates here, am I right?"

The crowd hooted in cheers. 

"Where is my lucky couple, hm?"

"HI, HEECHUL!"

"Oh, here's Jimin! Please give my nephew's best friend and platonic soulmate...I promise that they're just best friends, I promise ***laughs from the audience***...and his swagger rapper mate with a misspelled name of the month and a Grandma smile ***laughs from the audience, especially from the table where the friend group was at, and a stifled groan from Yoongi*** a hand!"

Cheers and hoots erupted as the lovely pair stood up with someone hooting out, "SO IT WAS TRUE!" 

Then as the cheers died out slowly again, Heechul continued, 

"Guess what?"

The crowd also went silent in anticipation. 

"I also have a true fated mate as well."

A stifled groan came out from Taehyung in knowing what Heechul was going to mention next. Jimin, who was next to him, asked sheepishly but understandably, 

"You don't really like her, don't you, Tae?"

"Yeah, but got to save those feelings for Samchon's happiness."

Jimin then patted his fellow omega's and soulmate's back gently in understanding and they continued paying attention to the beta's performance. 

"Please welcome my beautiful future nurse and wife and INDEED true fated mate...Momo Hirai!"

The group turned around to see a tall and doe-eyed Japanese young beta woman with a pearl-teeth smile (Taehyung would like to think that the teeth were fake, but he knew in his heart that they were not) stand up from a group of female betas and omegas and waving to the crowd while the crowd cheered and hooted and someone (at this point of time, probably the same person) cheering on, "YOU'RE ONE LUCKY MATE! CONGRATULATIONS!" 

Then the cheers died slowly and Heechul continued on, 

"Today is the first anniversary of how I met my true fated mate..."

===

Back to the table, Jimin was watching over his best friend just in case if he got triggered by anything in the true fated mate story that his uncle was in the process of sharing. 

"Taehyung?"

Considering what was going to be talked about in the comedy performance tonight, it would be expected Taehyung to either pretend zoning out or internalize his resentment in the sake of happiness for his uncle that he finally found the "right one" after 40-something years...

...however, this was going to be a different case and something that Jimin kind-of and kind-of-not expected at all as his best friend was not staring at his uncle or at the floor at Heechul's true fated mate in resentment, but rather...in a different direction...to someone else in some sort of paralyzed feeling. Jimin wanted to think it was fear, but his instincts told him otherwise. 

Jimin then scooted closer next to his friend and tried to shake him back to consciousness but with no success at all.

“Hey, Taehyung. Are you okay?”

Then Jimin noticed that instead of the brown orbs that he knows Taehyung's eyes were of, Taehyung's eyes were a soft electric blue which is highly unusual...

So from experience, and from about a couple years ago or so when he first believed in true fated mates (before that, it was only Taehyung who believed in the concept ironically), Jimin knew what that meant:

**_His platonic soulmate has found his true fated mate._ **

…as a stranger in a bar?! (well, that’s quite an unlikely event)

…a couple of months or so before they were set to graduate from college and head off to grad school (or med school for Jimin and to be fair, he found Yoongi in junior year of college when he didn’t believe in the true mates thing)

…but who?

Then Jimin heard his fated mate on the opposite side of him call out,

“Hey, Jeongguk. What’s up?”

Jeongguk.

Then Jimin looked up and saw his fated mate greet someone very familiar to Jimin and Taehyung…well at the very least, a couple years ago or so.

A buff and muscular figure but with a tiny waist of a young male (the ideal True Blood Alpha body figure), about a couple of years younger than Jimin and Taehyung, who had tattoos all over his arms and a few of his fingers, with a face resembling an evil (?) bunny for now: wide-doe eyes that were replaced with fiery red (Jimin remembered this about Yoongi when they first met each other), a nose, when scrunched up was very cute in contrast to his intimidating body figure, and bunny-teeth smile with distinctively very-sharp alpha fangs alongside the bunny teeth as well came to the table either to approach his true fated mate sitting at the table or to greet his rapper friend, who happened to the the true fated alpha mate of the omega himself. As his true fated alpha mate greeted the True Blood Alpha approaching the table, the fiery red from the eyes of the True Blood Alpha died to reveal soft brown orbs as the alpha's original eyes as he paid attention to the other alpha instead. 

Jimin remembers who he is. 

Jeongguk Jeon.

The son of the CEO of Jeon Enterprises where Jimin and Taehyung have worked as interns in the past couple of summers or so.

Taehyung’s ex-lover from a couple of summers ago when they were interns for the first time. 

The guy who broke his platonic soulmate’s heart by just disappearing on him last summer after a year of apparent dating or so and made his poor soulmate cry (he remembered his soulmate sobbing, "he would never date a dirty True Blood Omega like me" as it was the summer after his best friend presented as one...long story short), and because of that, Jimin swore to the gods up there that he would hate the douchebag for the rest of the life…

…wait, that’s not possible. How is a douche who disappeared and broke his best friend’s hear last summer is his….true fated mate?

Jimin then silently prayed to the gods up there that the universe has made a fatal mistake while continuously trying to wake his friend up, which he finally succeeded. 

===

From the short trance from a moment ago or so, Taehyung remembered his wolf inside of him purring and howling in submission and to bare his neck if he got any closer to the True Blood Alpha that was walking towards him with eyes of fiery red ardor as he sat up paralyzed except his neck threatening to snap up in submission to the True Blood Alpha that was walking towards his table. 

Then Jimin woke him up, and Taehyung realized what was going on. 

He finally found his true fated mate...

...too ahead of time...

...in a bar...

...a stranger...wait, no...he's not really a stranger...

...he is Jeongguk Jeon...

...his ex-lover and the son of his boss from the company he interned at as a Front-End and UX/UI Developer from the past couple of summers...

...the person who he gave all of his heart to for the first time in a while back a couple of summers ago and showed him what true love was from checking at every hour or so to having lunch and dinner dates to get to know each other and supporting each other in everything to Netflix and cuddles in the weekend, and a million more memories that became bittersweet as the time passed, and then probably threw it away the next summer as he unexpectedly disappeared the next summer, thus, Taehyung's dreams and ideals of true love crumbling into pieces...

...what...there was no way...how...

Taehyung didn't know whether to thank or start hating his uncle for what was happening to him, but he felt slick and the accompanying sweet flowery and fruity smell leaking out through his pants, and he started freaking out. 

The slick...he knew what it means...

...he was in his heat...

...wait, he took the suppressants ordered by his doctor and parents without missing a day and at the right time of taking it...so there was no way...

...then he remembered in a conversation with Heechul quite a while ago shortly after he presented as a True Blood Omega about suppressants and the few times when the heat kicks in even when suppressants are working effectively: during your presentation (which lasted about a week for Taehyung) AND when he finally meets his true fated mate...

...so indeed, he has met his true fated mate...

...no other than his ex-lover, Jeongguk Jeon...

Taehyung, who was in a panic already from the events that just recently happened, told Jimin. 

"Jimin, I need to go to the restroom."

"Wait, Taehyung, you can't just go alone, let me go with you...WAIT!"

It was too late as Taehyung was sprinting out of the table and to the restroom (and luckily, their table was a couple of feet away from the restroom). 

As he arrived to the restroom, Taehyung took the first available stall in the restroom and immediately went inside and locked the door of the stall. 

Inside the bathroom stall, he leaned against one of the walls of the bathroom stall and despite the sticky substance still leaking out from his pants, he did what he knew what to do whenever he would get a panic attack as learned from his elective psychology classes taken from a couple of semesters ago or so, breathe in and breathe out slowly. 

Despite, the few rounds of breathing to calm himself down despite the chaos, Taehyung felt that there was something off here...

...well, there was the table that he and his friends shared near the restroom, the restroom was probably empty, and he was locked into the stall just fine...

...but what can go wrong?

Taehyung swore that he heard footsteps not of his own walking into the restroom as well and despite the breathing exercise, Taehyung started panicking as well...

...which wasn't a good idea, because as he panicked more, the scent of lavender and strawberries escaped out from the bathroom stall that Taehyung resided in...

...then Taehyung swore that he heard growling and smelled a scent of an angry alpha...which was definitely not a good sign at all...

...then...

"AN OMEGA IN HEAT, HEH? LET ALPHA HELP YOU, HEH?!"

Then Taehyung heard heavier footsteps approaching the stall where he resided at and starting panicking more. Then he heard sniffling from the alpha outside the stall, and some (evil) cackling as well. 

"Yes...an Omega in heat. Now open up and LET ME HELP YOU, YOU DIRTY BASTARD."

Taehyung started sobbing and shaking in fear. 

"no...no...no..."

"Aw...are you okay, little Omega? Sorry Alpha called you dirty..."

"...you must be mistaken..."

"Doubting my instincts, Omega?"

"no...no...no..."

"Now LET ME HELP YOU OR ELSE!"

Taehyung, who was already done with the unwanted advances from the alpha in the other side of the door, shook his head faster in fear, and almost-screamed, 

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! JUST GO AWAY!"

"Well...that means that you need help. NOW OPEN THE BATHROOM DOOR OR ELSE I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET IN HERE!"

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE."

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE..."

Then Taehyung found himself backing to a corner of the bathroom stall in fear of what was going to happen, and started sobbing more and crying out, 

"JUST GO AWAY, PLEASE! MY ALPHA IS ON THE WAY..."

"Well, your Alpha," he heard the alpha snicker, "well...ON THE COUNT OF THREE UNLESS YOUR ALPHA COMES HERE..."

Taehyung started sobbing uncontrollably in fear.

"ONE."

"Je...on..."

Now, Taehyung has considered himself an independent omega, which was quite unexpected for an omega, especially of a True Blood Omega himself, which while was the most precious (and prized) of all sub-genders, was considered the omega of all omegas, he found himself rolling the name of his supposed true fated mate from the tip of his tongue in desperate need of a rescue from a situation he can't handle by himself. 

"TWO."

"...guk!"

"THR...AHHHHHHHRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Then Taehyung heard the sound of heavy punching and kicking and more powerful, primitive, and dominant growling and smelled a scent that was more significant and stronger, but yet more comforting and alluring at the same time, and made him get on his knees more than the scent of the other alpha who was harassing him. All of this came from no other than a more dominant and powerful alpha, and depending on the rank of the alpha who was harassing him just a moment, most likely a True Blood Alpha. 

"MINE!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ALONE OF WHAT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Then more punching and kicking and Taehyung swore that he saw drips of blood raining down to the floor of the bathroom and sounds of a body colliding with the bathroom walls as well. 

Now, that would have terrified Taehyung more, given that the more powerful alpha was more dangerous and aggressive in action and made the alpha who just harassed him a little nicer and politer (though he really wasn't in fact), but instead, it made Taehyung much more relieved in knowing that he was in the process of being "rescued" from his current dilemma...

...because Taehyung knew right away and 100% sure that the alpha who was coming to his rescue was no other than his _ **true fated mate**_...

...Jeongguk Jeon...

...the guy who he loved a couple of years ago and reciprocated the loved back to him a couple of summer years ago...

...the guy from a couple summer of years ago who showed him what true love was really is: checking every hour during work to see if he was doing okay in work and helping out whatever was needed with 100% effort, giving up his time from his own respective work as a CEO-in-training to go lunch and dinner dates to get to know each other from interests (they shared a lot of common interests with each other), future plans, respective opinions, etc., who welcomed him into his apartment room every weekend to Netflix and cuddles (no 69 involved lol), and the person, aside from Heechul, who understood his true fated mate ideals the best as well and understood well on how he decided to keep his virginity until he met his true fated mate...

...and finally, his absolute true fated mate...

...and right now, he has proved his worth as a true fated mate. 

Then after a long few minutes of kicking, punching, screaming, growling, and clashing into bathroom walls, was accompanied by a few minutes of tense silence until the familiar youthful soothing honey voice finally reached Taehyung's ears, 

"Taehyungie-hyung?"

Ah...the familiar nickname as remembered from a couple years ago when they were both in love. 

In the soothing sound of his name being called, Taehyung sobbed uncontrollably in relief.

"Are you okay, hyung?"

Ah, the word of hyung, dripping with honey, reaching to his ear

...Taehyung can't be dreaming right? He just out out of a potential rape situation all thanks to someone who was possibly his _**true fated mate**_. 

"Hyung, once you're comfortable, please open the door. Your friends are worried about you."

Then after a couple of minutes of calming down (which included some breathing exercises as taught from his psychology class), Taehyung abruptly stood up from the pool of slick that just formed below him during the dilemma, unlocked the lock from the stall, and unexpectedly bear hugged the True Blood Alpha, who he once loved, right in front him, and started sobbing again in relief. He then purred out, 

"Alpha..."

Jeongguk then hugged him back and rubbed soothing circles all over the True Blood Omega's back while the Omega uncontrollably cried out more. Despite their differing sub-genders, in truth, they were about the same height: just one with the ideal True Blood Alpha body frame (which he worked hard for) of a buff muscular figure with a small waist and one with a lean hourglass-figure, but surprisingly broad shoulders and chest for an omega, not too wide, but with curves showing out quite well, especially the ass which was an idealized ass for a True Blood Omega. 

"It's okay, Taehyung. I'm here now finally." 

Then Jeongguk accidentally touched a part of Taehyung's pants and felt slick on his pants.

"Alpha...I need you..."

"Taehyung, you're on heat."

"Alpha." 

"Let me get you home."

Then Jeongguk carried Taehyung up in bridal style while the omega was trying to calm down by burying his pretty face into the alpha's chest and walked out from the bathroom that was empty except for a passed out and kind-of bloody alpha body at the very end of the bathroom groaning in pain and regret. 

===

"Oh my god, Taehyung! Are you alright?!"

Out of the bathroom, the duo was greeted by cheers and hoots as proof of another successful night for Heechul as he ended the performance of the night with a proclamation of love and a marriage proposal to his true fated mate (which she took it up of course), and a concerned group of friends, especially a panicking Jimin who had to be restrained by his alpha or else he would go psycho-mode. 

"He just fine. There was an alpha..."

"THOSE STUPID ALPHAS AGAIN!" Jin screeched, "WHY CAN'T THEY KEEP THEIR LOUSY DICKS IN THEIR PANTS ONCE AGAIN! THEY SEEM TO NOT GET..."

"Jin-hyung," Hoseok butted in, "an alpha rescued Taehyung. An actual True Blood Alpha, and his actual true fated mate."

"I DON'T CARE," Jin ranted, "SHOW ME WHERE THAT ALPHA IS AND I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY SHI...HOBI!"

Hoseok, just like Yoongi to Jimin, had to restrain his mate down or else he would cause another unnecessary commotion. 

Heechul ran over to their table, "guys! That was amazing...Taehyung? Are you okay?"

Taehyung had his face buried deeper into the alpha's chest in hearing another voice calling out his name that was not Jeongguk.

"Taehyung, look at me. It's your uncle, Heechul."

Taehyung finally got the courage to face his uncle, revealing a face smeared with tears. 

"Taehyung. Are you okay?"

"Sir," Jeongguk answered for his omega in concern that his omega mate would get triggered at any mention whatsoever of what just happened to him, "he just got harassed by another alpha who is not his mate."

"And who are you, alpha?"

"Jeongguk Jeon. Taehyung's true fated mate."

"OH MY GOD!" Heechul exclaimed excitedly, "hey, everybody..."

"Heechul," Jimin interrupted, "it's not a good time to..."

"Oh sorry. My apologies. ***chuckles in regret***"

"Sir, your nephew is on heat..."

"...right, because he just met his true fated mate..."

"...and he needs a lot of help for his heat right."

"Alright, so I guess, I'll leave it up to you then since you're indeed his true fated mate."

"Okay, so can we...switch numbers...as a form of contact when he needs to be picked up from my place?"

"Yeah, sure, _Jeongguk Jeon_."

"My cell phone is in the right pocket of my jeans."

Then Heechul picked up his phone, and dialed his number into Jeongguk's cell phone to create a new contact, finished, and put it back into Jeongguk's pocket. Afterwards, he got his own cell phone from the left pocket of his pants and had Jeongguk recite his phone number to him so that he can type it up as a new contact, finished, and put back the cell phone back into his left pocket. 

"Alright. Thank you. Now I have to get going to take care of my mate in heat. So, again, nice to meet y'all and have a good night."

Then the new duo departed from the bar safely without any other incident (or potential incident) getting in the way, and the group of friends (plus Heechul) giving them their farewells far away, especially from a familiar avuncular beta voice, 

"REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION, AND STAY SAFE, KIDS!"

***internal facepalm****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I could have made the bathroom scene a bit more intense, but the story overall was quite fun to write about (except for the bathroom scene of course)! 
> 
> In the next chapter, I plan to write about Jeongguk helping Taehyung out during his first heat in a long time ever since he just got presented as a True Blood Omega and revealing more things about their relationship...
> 
> ...and maybe Jeongguk finally speaking out the truth why he disappeared on Taehyung last summer and MAYBE Taehyung finally losing his virginity since he FINALLY found his true mate hence the cliff-hanger in this chapter (hint: one of the two things will happen, and I have already decided which one it is). 
> 
> Please comment below of your thoughts (and maybe which of the 1/2 proposed things above that you expect to see just to see if you can read my mind...😏) and constructive criticism of the story (yea, I understand that this would need some improvement lol). 
> 
> Thank you! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. also, there were a few easter eggs and parallelisms/references that I implemented in this chapter for symbolic purposes btw. 😏
> 
> ***EDIT: Stanford doesn't have a known-business undergraduate program...at least that what I looked up so far :3***


	4. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jeongguk finally get back to (at least) talking terms after about a year and catch up with each other on what they have been missing...and of course, Jeongguk helps Taehyung out with his heat (but not in the way expected though...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but at every end of the chapter, I will list out all the plot-twists in the specific chapter as if you watched the original show (Jane the Virgin) there are plot-twists and cliffhangers at every single chapter or episode of the show (which was one of the things that made the show wonderful IMO). While, the AU is probably not going to be as great as the show itself (given that it's a condensed version of the show and will absolutely not have 100 chapters in the story, but I'll do my best to give as similar of an experience (though with differences as well for creativity reasons) as well like the show. Thank you for your understanding! ^ ^
> 
> ***WARNING: Implied cheating/infidelity (NOT BETWEEN TAEKOOK) and sexual content (but I tried making it PG as possible dw lol)***
> 
> ***ALSO: VERY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. I MIGHT END UP SPLITTING UP INTO TWO PARTS DEPENDING ON READER'S CHOICE***
> 
> ***EDIT: Whoops, I missed 'two'...looks like I can't count to save my life...and ironically, I'm a math major lmao :3***

**One year ago**

According to ABO science, most people usually represent between 18-21 years old on average.

However, there have been some remarkable exceptions as well.

A good amount of exceptions have been found in females, especially because according to science, their bodies mature through puberty earlier than their male counterparts on average (well, what Taehyung learned in his high school freshman biology class at least). For instance, Taehyung’s ex-girlfriend from high school (note, his first and last girlfriend before he made the promise to Heechul, THEN figured out he was more into boys than into girls, THEN met Jeongguk) presented as an omega around freshman year/sophomore year in high school, and thus, found her true fated mate through a new female student in their high school a couple of years later and thus, broke up with Taehyung right afterwards. Her true fated mate, according to Taehyung’s ex-girlfriend, also presented around the same time as her true fated mate as well except as an alpha…and except miles apart as well (since the female alpha, also Korean, was originally from New York).

Another set of expectations have also been found in True Blood Alphas and True Blood Omegas, the rarest and most precious in the ABO hierarchy (the alphas of alphas and the omegas of omegas: found 0.1% respectively in all populations) either resulting from genetic mutation or from certain, but less common pairings as well. Many True Blood Alphas, especially female True Blood Alphas (2nd rarest kind of sub-genders of all), present earlier than their peers, with many uncommon cases of the alpha presenting at the earliest, 11 or 12 years old. Meanwhile, many True Blood Omegas, especially male True Blood Omegas (the rarest kind of sub-genders of all), present later than their peers, with the latest around 24 or 25 years old (at the supposed peak of their fertility).

Then there are the betas who have less severe presentations (just only a flickering electric flickering purple eyes to showcase to the world that they’re betas) like Heechul, Seokjin, or Hoseok. [In the words of Seokjin, “THANK GOD THAT I DON’T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS PAIN OF AN ASS”].

Then there are certain people who are hard to rule out since they have certain qualities or traits that can argue for one case and other qualities or traits can argue for the other.

Taehyung Kim was not only one of the people who were going to present late, but also one of the debatable cases as well.

In terms of personality, he was nurturing and clingy (especially to his friends and ex-girlfriend), kind, and emotionally-sensitive as well which all screamed omega, but on the other hand, he could be moody (not serious though), assertive, and confident and was not afraid to stand up to bullies which all screamed alpha. He had long curly-wavy dark hair which screamed omega, but also an exceptionally deep voice as deep as the Mariana Trench that screamed alpha as well. Thus, he became part of a heated debate from not only family and friends, but also classmates as well in what sub-gender he was going to present from sub-alpha to omega…and even True Blood Omega (though the True Blood Omega was quickly shut down as it was a <1% chance case of that ever going to happen).

As people started presenting in the average age range of 18-21 and he had not presented yet, the debate became much more heated, and even the subject of food fights in the cafeteria and friends-givings and family dinners and money bets. For instance, several of Taehyung’s friends and true fated couple, True Blood Alpha Taeyong and True Blood Omega Yuta, had an ongoing bet with Taeyong betting on “Alpha” and Yuta betting on “Omega” and another true fated pair, Alpha Jennie Kim and Omega Jisoo Kim, would sometimes end up bickering during their daily lunch dates in figuring out on whether Taehyung Kim (who both had a crush on back in high school) was going to present as an Sub-Alpha (Jisoo) or Omega (Jennie). The debate reached the peak when Taehyung turned 21 and he had not presented as an Alpha or Omega already, and the option of “Beta” was thrown into the mix (Heechul and Seokjin, as Betas, were the #1 advocates for the Beta argument for the sake of his nephew (Heechul) or Seokjin’s not-so-secret despisal of Alphas and his secret pity on Omegas) since Taehyung, despite his remarkably good looks, was also remarkably intelligent as well.

However, one day in Junior Year of college…and exactly one year ago was when the debate was finally shut down for good.

Taehyung woke up a little late than usual, but still on time for his first class, CS248, which was 11AM, on the wrong side of the bed (figuratively): he had an unbearable pounding headache and a stomachache which was probably from the terrible combination of left-over Chinese takeout food and 7 shots of Starbucks and Red Bull that he ordered altogether to survive an intense coding project from his Graphics class (which happened to be his first class of the day), finishing up an assignment from his undergraduate research assistant work, and his capstone project from his art class, his lower parts on fire and thus, a little bit hornier than usual (he was pretty good in shutting down his sexual desires due to the promise), but this one was undeniably difficult to control…and he clearly didn’t want to get off the bed and would have gone back to sleep if it wasn’t for Jimin pouring ice cold water all over him to wake him up…

…which ended up in a huge argument (and probably the worst argument that the two platonic soulmates had in their history of friendship)…

…now, Taehyung considered himself to be quite a moody and emotionally sensitive person but not that problematic, but in this certain day, he was more cantankerous than usual as not onlydid he had a huge argument with Jimin about waking him up but also another argument with another roommate, then-senior student, Beta Johnny Suh, about the loud music often played in the kitchen during the morning, which eventually got the whole apartment room (they also have another roommate: one of Jimin’s closest/childhood friends and graduate student in dance, Alpha Jongnin Kim) involved into the argument as well which pretty much ended in nothing (and Taehyung even begged Jongnin to take his side not only because Taehyung thought he was “right” in the argument, but also because he was horny as well, but Jongnin, not wanting to ruin the friendship between him and Jimin despite whatever desires he had, just abruptly left the apartment room in the speed of lightning).

CS248: Interactive Computer Graphics, Taehyung’s first class, went fine aside from a more sour-mood Taehyung and concerns from certain friends (including his ex-girlfriend, who was right now, one of his closest friends overall as she still cared for him even after they broke up due to her true fated mate), and a bunch of restrained Alphas as well.

So aside from that, everything going fine and usual, right?

Wrong.

During lunch hour with Jimin, Yoongi (it had been a few months since they have mated at the time), Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Yuta, and Taeyong, he noticed that his stomachache from the morning had gone worse as if the intestines inside of him were moving around as if they were readjusting themselves.

“Hey Taehyung,” Namjoon asked in concern, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, just probably from the takeout food and combination of Starbucks and Red Bull from last night.”

“That what you said in the morning,” Jimin butted in, “this is definitely something worse than a simple stomachache as ONE, you got the whole apartment in a major argument, and TWO, you wanted to fuck one of my childhood friends by begging him to side with you…”

“SHUT UP, JIMIN! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO POURED ICE COLD WATER ALL OVER ME THIS MORNING! HOW COULD I NOT BE CRANKY FROM THAT?”

“Whoa snappy, but oh…kay…TAEHYUNG!”

In such a random moment, Taehyung was suddenly blown back by some sort of invisible 1000mph 1000lbs punch to his stomach and he swore that he felt his intestines blow up at the same time as well and he bent down as fast as if he was reciprocating the “invisible punch” and clutched his stomach in agony. He also swore that he heard the sound of a wolf purring in agony inside his chest as well, but considering the pain he was in, he passed it a sort of hallucination or something.

“Taehyung, look at me.”

Taehyung instead shook his head and replied back,

“It hurts.”

“I know Tae…OH MY GOD, TAE. YOUR PANTS!”

Taehyung then slowly removed his right hand from his stomach while pressing his stomach with his other hand harder, and touched his thighs and the area of the chair surrounding it, and noticed that there was something viscous but yet emitting a flowery and fruity smell of lavender and strawberry on his hands and leaking out from his pants.

Then Taehyung whose eyes were closed when he was in almost-fetal postion, opened his eyes and looked up slowly to see the shock and horror written across his friends’ faces and Yoongi and Taeyong having to hold their noses and closing their eyes tightly, and Namjoon, an unmated sub-alpha, running out of the fast-food restaurant they were eating at, along with a bunch of other alphas, employees, students, and professors alike, as well in fear of being reported for sexual harassment (as non-con/rape was taken very seriously on-campus). Taehyung also swore that he felt his eyes burning with fire as well.

“TAEHYUNG! YOUR EYES…OMG!”

Taehyung turned slowly to his right where a window was and though he couldn’t see his reflection clearly, he clearly saw unmistakeable electric blue flashing out where his eyes were supposed to be.

Since there was no one else that the group saw had equally-fiery eyes as well nor someone approaching their table, everyone in the table for now have already found their true fated mates (aside from Namjoon, but he left with no fiery eyes whatsoever), and aside from the continuous heated debate, consisting of food fights and money bets, no one actually knew what sub-gender Taehyung was, it could mean one thing:

Taehyung was finally presenting….

…as an Omega…

…3 months after his 21st birthday…

Later on, right after lunch, the friend group decided to take Taehyung to the hospital to see if he was okay (which included making emails to his professors excusing his absence from the class and supposed research meeting though fortunately, there were no exams or presentations to be taken that day, thank god). Not only was he ordered to stay in the hospital for the whole weekend (luckily, it was a Friday) and a panicking Ryeowook and a congratulatory Heechul (though he was disappointed that his only beloved nephew didn’t present as a beta, nonetheless, it didn’t stop him from buying a white-frosted strawberry cheesecake (Taehyung’s favorite cake) from Safeway with the purple cursive words “CONGRATULATIONS, OMEGA!” On top with a strawberry in the middle (the cake artist who made the cake for Heechul initially stared at Heechul as if he was crazy when Heechul requested the order, but eventually gave in when Heechul flaunted out his credentials as a late-night comedian)), and an excited Jongwoon (the alpha father) having to leave his work to see what was going on with his son coming to the hospital for a visit for the whole weekend, but he also had some tests done as well, which confirmed his status as not only an Omega, but a True Blood Omega (resulting from a crossover between a half of Ryeowook’s omega genes and Jongwoon’s omega gene due to being a sub-alpha)…the rarest sub-gender and thus the omega of omegas…and 0.1% of the whole population…

…which resulted in Taehyung’s world being turned upside down for the whole weekend…and a grudging Taeyong having to give $1000 to his fated mate as he lost the bet:

“SEE! I WAS RIGHT! I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO PRESENT AS AN OMEGA! Now give me that thousand dollars I requested!”

“You didn’t even specify which Omega he was going to present as though…”

“OMEGA IS OMEGA. NOW GIVEME THOSE THOUSAND DOLLARS…mineeeeeeeeeee…”

“fine…”

Despite the catastrophe that happened on Friday, Taehyung was allowed to be discharged from the hospital on Sunday morning after all the tests were finished and confirmed for results. Taehyung has been considered as good looking with a chiseled jaw, big eyes, sharp nose, and nice lips, with good proportions consisting of a lean figure with above average height (for a male) with broad chest and shoulders. However, as time passed after his presentation, Taehyung had a full second puberty: his eyes became more feline shaped, his lips got more plump and fuller, his hair got thicker and instead of just a mop of curly mullet-like hair, it got more styled of a combination of a mullet and a Greek god/goddess-style hair, his body figure still stayed lean and still retained the broad chest and shoulders, but it got more defined as an hourglass with noticeable curves showing out (especially his ass, and unfortunately, embarrassingly accompanied by a boy-pussy as well-why his lower parts were on “fire” that other day). While he has been considered a handsome (or pretty) person with a handful of people, both male and female and of all sub-genders, proposing to him to date, have a One-Night Stand with, or even copy off his assignments (with the latter two he instantly rejected, but for the former, one of them was his ex-girlfriend who he also happened to have a crush on ever since middle school), the proposals intensified after his presentation, so the talk about him wasn’t about the incident in the on-campus In-N-Out restaurant the other day, but rather his insanely attractive looks and sex-appeal that resulted from the transformation that accompanied the presentation (with another money bet, again, from a bunch of horny upperclassmen alphas on who get to eat or fuck out Taehyung’s ass (or boypussy) first…which Taehyung rejected them all and thus, no bet won for anyone).

However, despite the newfound popularity that Taehyung found from being the rarest sub-gender (a male True Blood Omega), Taehyung didn’t like the attention he was getting, so for every class, he made sure to not only be accompanied by at least one friend but also, at least one friend be in his every class. He also did his hardest more to keep his promise to Heechul (who did a critically-acclaimed comedy show on Monday night about presentation including the cake incident which got a huge wave of laughs and awww’s based on how Heechul presented it) to keep his virginity until he met his true fated mate….

…which he had the chance to today as he finally found his true fated mate through a very unlikely candidate…

…ex-lover, former playboy, college-dropout, soon-to-be CEO of Jeon Technologies, son of cancer victim and CEO Jaejoon Jeon, Jeongguk Jeon…

…which brings us to the present day…

**Present Day:**

Taehyung finally woke up naked in a bathtub of viscous liquid, yellow flowers, and a strong cedar wood and pine needle scent, and someone behind him scrubbing his luscious locks with lavender shampoo.

“Oh, you’re awake!”

“Alpha…”

“Hold on, Taehyungie-hyung. We got to bathe you first and then get you to bed.”

The mention of the affectionate nickname from summers ago and the word “bed” evoked a small grin on the omega’s face as he anticipated on what was going on next.

“Alpha, can you help me with my heat?”

===

Jeongguk was feeling a bit ambivalent of the situation he was at right now.

In one perspective, he was ecstatic that not only did his lover, a human version of a cinnamon-roll, from a couple of summers ago present as an omega, but was destined to be his true fated mate as well (Jeongguk had heard of true fated mates before and while he still didn’t wholeheartedly believe the whole true fated mates thing until now, Taehyung had gave him a bit of hope of such a possibility), and let him help with his own heat for the first time since they were declared true fated mates by the universe.

However, in the other hand, Jeongguk felt nervous about talking to his ex-lover for the first time in a while and having to do a lot of catch-up since the last time they saw each other, and a long explanation on why he ghosted on him last summer (when his father passed away from cancer and thus, a low point of Jeongguk’s life). Also, although the omega in heat was indeed his true fated mate, he wasn’t sure whether to take advantage of the situation to give the omega what he wanted since Jeongguk was sure that it was his heat talking.

Nonetheless, he was happy to see his ex-lover again though he wasn’t sure if his ex-lover felt the same way as well when his heat was finished.

However, let’s go back into reality.

“Alpha, can you help me with my heat?”

“Yeah. Yeah. We got to finish bathing you first though.”

Giggles from the omega in heat, “ok.”

Then after finishing up with the hair, Jeongguk washed off the shampoo from the omega’s head and then moved on with scrubbing the body off any dirt, slick, tears, and sweat that was on the omega’s skin beforehand with lavender shampoo. Then after scrubbing off the dirty particles that once resided on the omega’s body before, he finished cleaning the omega’s body with water and some concotions to relieve the omega’s heat (he swore that he heard the omega hitch his breath in and not a surprise since omegas tend to get horny during heat and he knew this back in his dark (playboy) days).

Then he helped the omega up from the bathtub, dried him up, and then bridal-style carried him to the bed right outside the bathroom, and laid him down on the mattress.

After Jeongguk laid the omega on heat down on the mattress, the omega made grabby hands towards his mate.

“Help me, Alpha.”

“Hyung. You’re on heat.”

Well, if this was the Jeongguk back in the dark days, of course he would immediately take up the offer to his own advantage and please his omega (due to his playboy experience, he had great experience in how to please omegas along with insane stamina as well with sessions happening for at least an hour on a good day, but even in a bad day, it was longer than average). However, the Jeongguk now is definitely NOT the Jeongguk then, and the Jeongguk now knew better than to take advantage of an omega in heat and potentially ruining his or her life…

…especially when he understood this omega very well and what he wanted to do in life despite the amount of time they were apart from each, and he didn’t want one night when the omega had very little control over himself to ruin everything between them, especially when they were probably at a tipping point with each other due to the amount of time that they were apart from each other. Also, there was another (personal) reason why Jeongguk wasn’t going to get his dick into the virginal omega (if he kept the promise (that Jeongguk remembered him mentioning about) to his comedian uncle), but that’s another story for another day for now.

However, the omega made puppy-dog eyes and a pouty face at the alpha, which was one of the alpha’s favorite things about the omega and he knew that the omega would do this face whenever he either did something that was not on standard (from his first internship at the company) or trying to get what we wanted to get…which was most likely the latter given the current situation, which he could barely resist.

Also, Jeongguk smelled a spike of intensity from the lavender and strawberry scent coming out from the omega and Jeongguk knew, from his experience as a former playboy, that the omega was feeling horny.

Jeongguk had to admit…it was tempting, but he couldn’t just slip up as he knew way better.

“Please, alpha. I need you.”

“Taehyung. It’s your heat talking.”

Then the scent emitting out from the omega became much more intense and Jeongguk, had to cover his nose at the point to reduce his chances of giving into the temptation.

“Alpha…please.”

Then Jeongguk closed his eyes tightly, and to fight off the temptation, more convincing than ever, to get into him…

…and that’s when an idea, based on a past experience with another male omega who he “slept” with last year who wanted the intimacy rather than the actual sex for the experience, popped in his head.

Jeongguk then climbed up to the bed right behind his naked fated mate, spooned him right from behind, and tugged him closer near his body to the point that the omega’s ass (or boy-pussy) was touching the crotch of the alpha’s jeans.

Jeongguk felt himself harden, but he wasn’t going to give into the temptation, because again, he was not who he was a year ago, and he wasn’t going to ruin someone’s life because of one night.

“Hyung, look at me.”

The omega turned around with a hazy expression of lust on his face, and since they were about the same height to each other, Jeongguk had to lift himself up a bit to give himself space between him and the omega while still keeping the physical intimacy together.

“I’m going to lower down my hand to your crotch in a second, and I want you to hip roll or thrust or do figure eights or whatever you can do to get your hips and your dick moving towards the palm of my hand. Think of it as a high-five, except you’re high-fiving my hand with your dick. Understand?”

Taehyung nodded hazily. Then Jeongguk went back down on the mattress, tugged the omega’s body closer and tighter to the point that Jeongguk felt the omega’s ass compressing his hard dick more than ever (but again, Jeongguk knew way better not to give into the temptation), and lowered the hand attached to the arm that he was spooning the omega with to the omega’s crotch.

“Now on the count of three, you’re going to start thrusting or rolling or moving or whatever to get going with your dick towards the plan of my hand. One.”

The alpha positioned his arm where he can have a good grip on the omega while giving the omega room and comfort to thrust or roll or move towards his intended target.

“Two.”

The alpha got the palm of his hand closer to the omega’s dick for impact and then tightened the grip around the omega with his arm.

“Three.”

Then he felt a powerful thrust from the hip and dick of the omega straight into the palm, accompanied by more powerful thrusts and moaning and mewing from the omega’s mouth. They were powerful (and sloppy but as a supposed virgin, it was not a huge surprise) thrusts, but Jeongguk knew to keep his grip on the omega to get what both of them want: the omega to get his maximum pleasure as possible and finish off his heat while still keeping his virginity intact while the alpha to help his omega in the best way as possible while keeping at bay as possible.

The thrusts got more powerful, cleaner, faster, and more precise as the virgin omega figured out what to do better as he adjusted his body bit by bit to hit on the exact target while getting his own maximum pleasure as possible to get over his heat. As the thrusts became more powerful, cleaner, faster, and more precise, the moans and mews got louder and more crisp until the alpha felt the omega orgasm against him, slow down, and collapse on his arm.

After the omega collapsed on his arm, Jeongguk lifted his sticky hand from the omega’s crotch, got up from the mattress, walked to the restroom where he washed his hands and then changed from his bar attire to a white T-shirt and boxers and then got himself ready for the night, and then walked out from the restroom to see the exhausted naked omega on the mattress. He then climbed on the mattress and spooned the omega from right behind and tugged him closer.

“Taehyung turn around for me, please.”

The omega turned around with a hazy and tired expression on his face.

“You want me to help you more?”

The omega nodded sloppily as he was already tired from his semi-dry humping.

“Nuzzle into my neck.”

The omega nodded in the alpha’s request to scent him, and scooted closer to the alpha and nuzzled into his neck and hugged the alpha tightly. With the some of the scent of pine needle and cedar wood entering into this nose and the rest of the scent enveloping him as an invisible blanket and the alpha rubbing circles on his back soothingly, the omega soon fell into a deep slumber against his true fated alpha mate.

===

Taehyung woke up naked with sunlight beaming on his face and birds chirping outside the window, and feeling a lot better than he had last night…

…in a small room that was obviously not his own.

Taehyung got himself up from the mattress, and looked around the room he was in.

The mattress that he was on was very soft and plushy as if he was sleeping on a cloud last night…well a very large cloud as the mattress was of a king-sized bed and obviously there was someone sitting next to him last night based on the dent on the pillow next to him…wait?

Did he just lose his virginity last night?

No that’s not possible…he didn’t feel anything weird or sore in his lower parts for now…

Then he got out of the bed and walked around the room for a bit for curiosity…

…he didn’t have any trouble walking as of now, so no, he is still a virgin…

…so why was he naked?

Well, back to reality.

Well, first, he was right on his first assumption, the bed was a king-sized bed with two pillows side-to-side next to each other. Then, next to the bed was a night-stand with something folded neatly, a scrap of paper on it, and a white stuffed goody bag next to it with cursive cerulean blue of J.T. with the J at the upper-left hand corner in the center of the bag and T at the lower-right hand corner in the center of the bag and a way smaller-font written-out sentences/words below the initials. He also noticed a folded blanket at the bottom of the mattress the same color as the J.T. initials as well. There was a window with regal cerulean blue curtains already stretched out to the ends of the windows already open to cast the sunlight to the mattress. Then to the opposite end of the bed was the bathroom.

The room that Taehyung was in was pretty small, so Taehyung wondered how a king-sized bed can fit into the room with a nightstand unless the original occupant of the room had the room only for himself and some ex-partner (a ex-girlfriend or ex-boyfriend).

Then Taehyung turned around, next to the bathroom was the door, probably the exit/entrance to the bathroom, and then he turned around and saw a 13-inch screen plasma screen television with the initials J.T. as a center logo in the bottom center of the TV. Then to the left of the TV was a wooden desk consisting with a stack of papers, a desk light that looked like as if it was stolen from the future, and an iPad propped up as if it was a laptop. Above the desk were two bulletin boards filled with pictures.

Then, Taehyung walked towards the desk.

The left bulletin contained pictures of a young familiar man, a face resembling that of a doe-eyed bunny, with black-brown hair with blonde tips, with various friends doing various activities: there was a picture of him surrounded by a group of bikini-clad omega women on a boat out at sea; then another picture of him in a college soccer uniform (San Jose state) surrounded by other alphas in a similar uniform on a soccer field; then various pictures of him with different friends each in different events (some from a formal social event, some from a club, some from various places in San Francisco and San Jose, etc.); then pictures of him with his family (aside from him, noticeably the youngest-looking in the picture, also consisted of an austere-looking Korean alpha man and an alpha-looking woman who could be passed as his mother or his sister-ah so the boy was possiblyTrue Blood Alpha).

Then the right bulletin almost made Taehyung tear up.

The right bulletin, which more condensed compared to the left bulletin, consisted of pictures of the same young man with one specific person, probably dated back to around 2 years ago or so…so someone special to him in the past. One of the pictures was the two young men smiling at laughing towards the camera in a sushi restaurant. Then another picture was of the same two men in a Godiva chocolate store with the younger male (the same young man) holding up the camera or phone he was taking the picture with while smiling with a bunny-teeth smile while holding a chocolate bar on the other hand and his other companion smiling with a boxy-like smile and holding another chocolate bar in the other hand. Then another picture was a photo-booth picture of the same two men in front of a cerulean blue wall smiling, holding certain props, making silly faces, and making out in various shots of the picture. Then, another picture was the same young two men on the couch with the companion of the same young man leaning on the young man’s lap hugging a bow of popcorn and some sort of light coming out in the bottom edge of the picture. Then another picture of the two young man doing peace signs at the camera in Taehyung’s favorite restaurant…a K-BBQ place near the Stanford campus. Then another picture of the two men standing in front of a piece of artwork from Taehyung’s favorite art museum.

The right bulletin also consisted of pictures that Taehyung also kept in his desk as well: scenes from the city-scape of San Francisco and San Jose, the beach, the sky in various parts of the day, a computer mouse, some artwork from an his art museum, and some food that he remembered eating. It also consisted of art museum tickets, movie tickets, and restaurant receipts as well.

He knew who the specific person accompanying the young man in each of the photos consisting of the duo was…

…because it was him…

…Taehyung Kim himself…

…and he knew all the other pictures on the right bulletin board as well…

…because it was pictures that Taehyung took as well…

…and he knew all the art museum and movie tickets, and restaurant receipts as well…

…because he went there before…apparently with the young man…

…and who was the young man who was in all the pictures involving people in both the left and right bulletin of the board?

Jeon…

Jeongguk…

Jeongguk Jeon.

The son of the CEO of the company that Taehyung interned at with Jimin for the past summers ago.

Taehyung’s ex-lover from a couple of summers ago, who showed him what true love was based on the pictures from the right bulletin board.

The person who knew all his secrets, passions, and plans with all his heart, who knew him the best as well, and who Taehyung also knew the best as well (or he thought he did).

Also, the same guy who betrayed him by ghosting on him the next summer for some unexplainable reason, and severely broke Taehyung’s heart into pieces, leaving Taehyung with a very broken heart throughout last summer.

His apparent true fated mate…

…what?

===

Taehyung was feeling a bit ambivalent of the situation he was at right now.

In one perspective, he was a little relieved that the person who he “slept” with last night was someone that he knew from the past, and not a total stranger…and that certain someone was his true fated mate according to the universe…hence, his ex-lover who he really loved and trusted with all his heart from the past

Also, in another perspective, he was confused on why his ex-lover would leave and ghost him all the sudden from last summer, but still kept all the things that reminded him of Taehyung. Also, why was the universe cruel to him to pair him up with someone who broke his heart too much?

Also, despite his naked state, he was still indeed, a virgin. No hard feelings against that.

Then Taehyung walked away from the desk and towards the night-stand to get ready for the day.

On the nightstand was the goody bag filled with condiments such as shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, and a soap bar of the same logo as the one labelled on the goody bag; a small silver Crest toothpaste that was only distributed for travel only, and sprays of different scents from lavender to pine needle, a neatly-folded white bathrobe with the tiny cerulean blue nicely-threaded J.T. logo on the right side of the bathrobe, and on top of the bathrobe was a note witha quite juvenile handwriting:

> _“Hey, Taehyungie-hyung!_
> 
> _Hope you had a great sleep last night and feeling better…_
> 
> _…and despite the state that you are in right now, no we didn’t fuck each other lol._
> 
> _Get ready for the morning. We have a lot of things to talk about._
> 
> _< 3 JK”_

Yep, Taehyungie-hyung, Jeongguk's special nickname for Taehyung (since Taehyung is about 2 years older, or maybe a bit less, than Jeongguk himself), and JK, Jeongguk’s nickname for himself.

Speaking of “a lot of things to talk about”, he better since Taehyung needed a lot of answers relating to the current predicament he was in right now.

===

Taehyung came into the kitchen greeted by a mix of sizzling pancakes, scrambled eggs, beef bulgogi, and a strong, but welcoming scent of cedar wood and pine needles...

...which Taehyung also noticed that he, himself, also smelled like to when he was getting ready for the morning a moment ago.

In the kitchen was a young Korean alpha male about several years younger than Taehyung with an ideal and perfect (or almost-perfect) True Blood Alpha body figure-a buff muscular figure (very noticeable in the arms which were decorated with tattoos all around and thighs (oh, his thighs!) as well) with a relatively tiny waist (so kind-of like a combination of an intimidating hourglass figure and rectangular figure)-he had black-brown hair with blonde tips (as shown from the pictures on the bulletin boards back in his bedroom), and was wearing a black muscle fit t-shirt, with black jeans, and bunny slippers (which contrasted with the intimidating figure than the alpha displayed of) with an apron draped across the front of the young male's body. 

After the cooking was done, the young male turned around...and oh...his face...

...it contrasted with the body figure that the young alpha male had displayed from behind and more resembling the bunny slippers that the young male was wearing: like the pictures pinned on the bulletin board, it was resembling that of an bunny: wide-doe eyes, a nose that scrunched up cutely when smiling, and a bunny-teeth smile. The boy's face was pretty youthful as well-though Taehyung knew that the male was just close to 2 years younger than him, his face resembled that of someone who was 12-15 years old...

...so a mix of a bunny and a cute and youthful version of Adonis. 

"Ah, good morning, hyung!"

Back to reality. 

Yep. Jeongguk Jeon. His supposed true fated mate. 

===

Jeongguk handed the full plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and beef bulgogi and a glass of banana milk to the guest at his home, and then went to the opposite side of the small circular wooden table and made himself comfortable there. 

"So I heard from your uncle that you got accepted to your university's CS Masters program?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, Taehyungie-hyung. So proud of you."

"Thanks."

Then awkward silence fell between them, and Jeongguk noticed that Taehyung was shyly looking down at his plate trying to eat whatever was on the plate. 

"Taehyung. Look at me." 

Taehyung looked at Jeongguk with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Aside from your heat that just happened last night, I know for sure that you're mad at me for last summer."

Then Taehyung, triggered by the certain words, then dropped his silver utensils on the plate, stood up abruptly, and leaned on the table towards Jeongguk with an angry expression on his face and yelled, 

"HOW DARE YOU LEFT ME WITH NO ANSWER WHATSOEVER LAST SUMMER..."

"Taehyung..."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHOWED ME WHAT TRUE LOVE WAS. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE MY SUMMER OF JUNIOR YEAR THE BEST SUMMER THAT I HAD DURING COLLEGE..."

"Hyung, please."

"YOU MADE ME TRUST YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE THAT I KNEW OF. I LOVED AND TRUSTED YOU SO MUCH, AND THEN YOU BROKE THAT..."

"Taehyung-hyung, please calm down..."

"AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME TOO!"

Then Jeongguk, not having with Taehyung's breakdown anymore, then shouted back, 

"I STILL DO! I AM VERY GLAD THAT YOU ARE INDEED MY TRUE FATED MATE!" 

Which brought awkward silence between the two, and then Taehyung started collapsing down to his seat, buried his face into the palm of his hands, and then broke into tears. 

Jeongguk's heart broke into million pieces as much as Taehyung's heart broke when Jeongguk had to ghost on him from last summer in the sight of the omega male crying. 

"Taehyungie-hyung. Please, I'm so very sorry for everything."

Then Jeongguk got off from his seat, ran towards the crying omega, and embraced him in a tight hug which Taehyung reciprocated back. 

"Taehyung. Nuzzle into my neck."

Which Taehyung did and Jeongguk felt the omega's face buried in his right shoulder-neck area and shifting a bit around to make himself feel comfortable. 

"Bring in those exercises that you learned in your psychology class."

Taehyung nodded at Jeongguk's suggestion. 

"Breathe in."

Which Jeongguk felt Taehyung breathe in on his right shoulder-neck area while Jeongguk was rubbing soothing circles around the omega's back. 

"When you're ready, breathe out."

When Taehyung was ready to let go, he breathe out on the alpha's neck while the alpha was still rubbing soothing circles around the omega's back. 

For a little moment, Jeongguk felt the omega go limp on his body, probably trying to get in the scent for comfort. When it was about time, Jeongguk asked quietly, 

"Hyung, do you want to get up now?"

Then he felt the omega stir up and then got himself back up from the alpha's body, and then resumed eating his breakfast in a calm fashion. 

Then Jeongguk returned back to his seat on the table and resumed eating his own breakfast as well. 

Then a small but deep and velvety voice (something that Jeongguk really admired about Taehyung-his baritone voice in contrast to his more feminine figure due to his omega status) entered into the awkward silence of the room: 

"Why did you have to leave me last summer?"

Oh boy. There was a lot of answers to this question. 

"Taehyung, look at me, again."

The omega male stared back with a curious but demanding look on his face. 

Then Jeongguk sighed on what he had to say, 

"So you know my father the CEO, right?"

The omega nodded towards his alpha companion. 

"So, my father...***sigh*** was diagnosed with Stage-4 lung cancer."

A gasp from the omega in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah...and I was in a soccer tournament exactly last year actually...celebrating that we won the conference tournament after I kicked the last penalty kick that got us to victory ***smiles and chuckles at the memory*** when the coach told me that my older sister, a doctor, was waiting for me outside the soccer stadium that we competed in."

Probably the specific picture on the left bulletin board that Taehyung saw earlier this morning. 

"And then what?"

"I had to tell my teammates goodbye, and ran outside the soccer tournament when I saw my sister with a solemn expression on her face standing outside with her arms crossed...and I knew that it wasn't going to be good news."

"Then what?"

"I walked towards my sister and then greeted and hugged her and she greeted me back as well with a hug back, and that's when she told me the news that father was diagnosed with Stage 4-lung cancer and that I would be taking over the company for dad until he gets better or even forever until I die."

"But you always wanted to be a CEO like your dad. You admired your dad and wanted to walk in his footsteps..."

Jeongguk smirked a little and then continued, 

"Yeah, you're right on that, but I didn't expect it to be that early you know. Like just wait until I graduate from college and explore around the world, do whatever I want, work on the side with my dad, and then take over my dad's company once the he is ready to move on you know. It just all happened all the sudden...and then my world turned upside down hearing all the news."

"However, my sister and my dad allowed me room to enjoy the rest of my sophomore year while getting ready to take over my dad either permanently or temporary, depending on the fate decided for my father. I finished up sophomore year with a pretty decent GPA though I wasn't really the brightest student off the block; my soccer team won nationals even though it was going to be the final time I was going to play for them, and I got to say goodbye to my college friends and teammates before I had to dropout of college to help my father with his company."

"Yeah, I remembered. You hated school, but you loved soccer."

Jeongguk chuckles at the omega remembering something not-so-great about him, "yeah. You remembered it right."

"I became the CEO of the company a week after the news while trying to balance school and soccer. In terms of time management, it was kind of hard at first given that it was near the end of the semester when final season was approaching and my soccer team was competing with certain opponents that we never even competed against before so I had to work harder than ever. To make things easier, again, I had to drop out of college to help out with my family."

"Being a son of a CEO, you would think that things would be easy for me given that I've seen my dad in work before, but considering the financial situation, and even overall situation, of the company due to my father's situation, it was chaotic at the time, so I was dealing with a lot of shit...even shit that I was not prepared for at all. You knew me as a shy and quiet kid despite being presented as a True Blood Alpha...and thank you, hyung for making me get out of that shy and quiet shell. I appreciate it."

Taehyung, who was looking down at his plate in deep thought of the alpha's story, was nodding his head and chuckling softly. 

"No problem."

"However, being a CEO means dealing with a lot of people not only your own employees, including the difficult ones, but also other people from other businesses and companies as well: different CEO's, different managers, etc. combined with a lot of paperwork and contracts that I have to deal with as well..."

Yep, the stack of papers that Taehyung saw on the desk just this morning. 

"Everything was so overwhelming and stressful for me. Even on the first day of the job. It was really overwhelming and stressful to the point that I couldn't even take it anymore and my insecurities were coming back to me...and one of my insecurities had to do with..."

"...you..."

Taehyung's eyes widened at the specific mention. 

"Taehyung, like I've said, you were the one who got me out of my shy and quiet shell. My first true love. The person who knew me the most in such a short amount of time. The person who I trusted in the most."

Jeongguk felt himself almost in the point of tears as he continued, 

"You were the person who gave me hope about some things in the world. For instance, the true fated mates things. Sure, you know that I don't wholeheartedly believe in these sort of things though I was the person who understood you about it the most aside from your uncle...but there was a personal reason why I didn't wholeheartedly believe in the true fated mates thing at first. My mother...***sob*** cheated on my father with an omega who my mother claimed was her true fated mate. ***sob***..."

"Jeongguk..."

"...and my father caught them one day and forced them to separate because he couldn't believe that his wife was cheating on him with not only someone who was not him, but someone of the same primary sex of her. My father couldn't really believe that his wife was actually not straight. He actually told my mother that he would divorce her for the horrible sin that my mother committed against my dad. My mother refused the offer and stayed isolated in her bedroom for the rest of her days until she died of malnutrition and very poor health."

"Thus, my father taught me that true fated mates was nothing but an excuse for a significant other to cheat on their husband or wife when they don't love each other anymore, and I saw the true fated mates thing in a negative perspective thanks to my father. However, you gave me a brighter outlook on the true fated mates thing seeing you talk so happily about it, and it gave me a new light on the true fated mates thing...actually, I did hope that you were indeed my true fated mate considering how much we loved each other, you know. However, as the year passed by, and I was in the job, a small part of me started freaking out in what if...my true fated mate wasn't you..."

Then Jeongguk started sobbing more, and it was Taehyung's turn to comfort him. 

"Oh, Jeongguk. I am here. The universe has already decided that we were destined for each other."

Then Taehyung stood up from his seat and rushed over to the alpha and gave him a hug which the alpha reciprocated back by nuzzling into the omega's neck. 

"Just breathe in, Jeongguk."

Taehyung felt the alpha breathe into his right shoulder-neck area. 

Then moment of silence. 

"Then, when you're ready, just breathe out."

Then after a moment of silence, the alpha breathed out on the omega's right shoulder-neck area. 

Then the alpha stayed limp in the omega's body until the omega asked, 

"Jeongguk. Are you ready?"

The alpha nodded in the omega's right shoulder-neck area, and then pulled himself out until he was back in his seat, fully composed. 

Then Taehyung returned back to his seat to hear more of the story. 

Then the alpha breathed in and breathed out one more time to continue on with his story. 

"I started freaking out about it. When I first met you, you weren't even presented yet, and now, you presented as a True Blood Omega...well, that's what I think that you are looking at you..."

"I am."

"but back at the time, I was wondering so many questions and possibilities on what you presented as. Like what if you presented as an alpha? What if you presented as a beta? What if you presented as an omega, but you didn't end up as my mate, you know. What if your true fated mate was someone else that was not me? The insecurities got into my head so much that I didn't know how to communicate or be around with you anymore and I was afraid of seeing you again just in case things don't work out for the both of us. These insecurities added with the stress of being a new CEO also led me to make some bad choices. I turned to sex as a source to relieve my stress..."

So the omega women in the picture...Jeongguk might have slept with some of them before...

"I not only made money off from being a CEO, but also helping omega men and women out with their heat, even without their true consent since it was their heat that was talking and not their true selves...also it was why I didn't want to have sex with you yet despite the fact that you turned out to be my true fated mate..."

"I understand."

"I slept with these multitudes of omega men and women to see what the universe had to offer for me in terms of true fated mates and not only get the work off my mind but also you off my mind as well. Sure, it was fun sleeping with different omega men and women, especially during their heat, every night...but the pleasure was just temporary nor complete, because every time, I thought...about you...none of the omega men or women, no matter how attractive they are or how nice of people they were...were not as attractive to me as you...because they weren't...you..."

"Oh. So what?"

"I also travelled around as well, which is also one of the reasons why you didn't see me last summer as well, just to run away from my problems and also...to find other omega men and women to sleep around as well. I partied, got drunk, had sex like all over the place you know...just to wash all the problems and insecurities away...though they would always go back to me afterwards."

"However, despite the stress and insecurities that came alongside the work, the company became in better shape about a few months after I took over, and everything went back normal."

"That's good."

"However, my father's condition deteriorated no matter what treatment was handed for him from chemotherapy to surgeries to whatnot. However, for some reason, I wasn't allowed to visit my father. Only my sister, because she's a doctor of course, so the only source of news that I had about my father was from my sister, and every time I asked my sister about our father, she would just reply, 'he's getting worse' and that's all."

"I'm so sorry."

"Despite the company going back to not only normal, but also reaching their heights in terms of prosperity, my father passed away just this January from complications of lung cancer and the transplant surgery for his lungs as well as his body happened to not only reject the lung, but the cancer spread all over his body as well. However, again, for some reason, I also wasn't allowed to see my father in his death bed as well, but I was indeed allowed to give the main speech for my father's funeral as I was given the title of the next CEO of the company and my father's other biological child aside from my sister, who is a doctor so that she didn't have the time to get involved with the company and I was working in my father's position of the time."

"I'm so sorry."

Then Taehyung rushed to hug Jeongguk back again, and Jeongguk reciprocated back the hug to his omega companion. 

Then a moment of silence with Jeongguk nuzzling into Taehyung's neck until they got back up and returned to their seats. 

"Because of my father's death, I had to reflect over the things that I did in the past year or so after I started becoming the temporary CEO of the company. I wasn't proud of the hedonistic lifestyle that I was leading to run away from my problems and insecurities and realized that no, it didn't solve any of the problems or insecurities that I hoped that it solved, so when I got the permanent job, I quit the hedonistic lifestyle forever; for you, I realized that I really needed to get over you, so it was quite unhealthy, but works for me I guess ***chuckles*** so I had to work all day and all night and all week in the company to the point that the company was everything that I thought of in my mind for now and the only things I could do when I get home was to shower and sleep...and yea, I had to delete your phone number, archive all the pictures in my phone of me and you, and get rid of everything that reminded me of you..."

***chuckles from both sides***

"...it was unhealthy, but it worked for the very least until one specific night from last month..."

"I had a dream where there I was in the foot or bottom of the cliff and there was this angel on top of the cliff...a sub-alpha woman that looked so familiar to me...and she had huge wings and a bright golden halo on top of her, and she just announced in this booming voice, 

'The person who you once loved and trusted with all your heart and then broke their heart is coming towards you right now...'

'Wait who?'

'Your fated mate...'

Then I turn around an saw an omega at the very distance with a figure that looked a bit like your's so I ran towards the omega, but no matter what, I couldn't get closer to that omega and then the dream stopped...."

"I woke up really confused to be honest-the dream could be a possible sign, but at the same time, dreams, for the most part, aren't supposed to be real and fantasy as well, so I just went as the day goes by..."

"...and then the next night, and then the other night and so on, I had the same dream: same woman, same words, and the same omega figure, and every dream, it became more apparent that it could be...you..."

"I had the same dream over and over and it bothered me so much that one day after my work, I stalked through Facebook and tried to search you up to see what you looked like right now and whether you presented yet..."

"...and so I did and saw that you presented as a lovely True Blood Omega...well based, on the Facebook post that your Uncle Heechul made on your Facebook wall..."

"...ugh...Uncle Heechul again..."

***then laughs from both sides of the table***

"....yeah, and looking through all the pictures posted by your family and friends, the more I saw the pictures, the more I realized that the omega in my dreams was actually you...and that there was this hope, that you _could be_ my true fated mate."

"Aw, Jeongguk."

"Then I looked through mutual friends that we shared, and I saw that we shared at least one friend..."

"Yoongi Min?"

"Yeah, Yoongi."

"Yeah, that's Jimin's true fated mate. They got together a couple of months after we first met."

"Yeah I know. Tell him, congratulations."

"Yeah, I will."

"Then, I got into contact with him since his parents were employees of the company and asked about you."

"Then what?"

"Yoongi told me that you were doing well. That you thriving in your friendships, your classes, your research activities, and your other extracurricular activities that you were involved in, and while you were asked out a lot ***chuckles from both sides*** you rejected them all, because they were not your true fated mate ***laughter from both sides*** and you wanted to wait for your true fated mate."

"Then over the month, Yoongi and I would exchange with each other especially things concerning about you as well...well, he didn't really know that I knew you before and thought that I was probably one of those alphas who was interested about you. Then just a few days ago or so, we finally had a conversation about true fated mates when Yoongi mentioned about Jimin, and I told him that Jimin was your best friend and platonic soulmate."

"You got that right."

"Then Yoongi freaks out and asks me in whether I actually knew Taehyung before, and I said I did and told him the story on how we met and all that and how I knew about true fated mates about him since Yoongi mentioned Jimin as his true fated mate or mate in general."

"Yeah, they got mated right after Jimin passed the class that Yoongi was a TA for."

"Then I asked him a lot of questions regarding fated true mates and how he met his fated true mate. Yoongi explained everything from A to Z about Jimin and how he figured out that Jimin was his true fated mate, and then I told him about the dream I was experiencing for the past month or so, and clarified to him that it was the reason why I asked about you...and yea, Yoongi understood."

"Yoongi then told me that he was going to have a rap performance on Friday night, and since you and Jimin got accepted to y'all's respective graduate schools he was taking y'all and y'all's friend group to see him perform in the underground college bar, and even invited me to come so that I can meet you to make sure."

"On Friday night, I had my cousin Yongsun, the other CEO of the company, take care of the work, and then I left early to drive from San Jose to Stanford to see Yoongi perform. When I arrived in the bar, I saw you with your friends enjoying the rap performance that Yoongi or AgustD was throwing out. I stayed near the entrance of the bar and far away from y'all to wait on Yoongi to finish and not to scare y'all off, but once I saw you, hugging your uncle before he could start his comedy performance, I could feel my eyes burning a bit, my wolf screaming and howling in dominance, and my crotch getting hardening at the sight of you, and yep, I knew there was a chance of you being my true mate, but considering that I have ruts every month or so since I presented as a True Blood Alpha at the age of 16, I had to keep my rut under control to not cause any disturbance at the bar."

"Then when Heechul started his comedy performance and yep, he confirmed that it was you in the bar and then Yoongi and Jimin as well ***laughter from both sides from the memory of Heechul calling the true fated pair out***, that's when I took my chance, and greeted Yoongi. At the time, my crotch was hardening, my eyes were burning more as if my eyes were on fire, my wolf howling got louder and more aggressive, and I bared my teeth out as if to prepare to mark my mate, and it looked like that I was ready to fuck the hell out of some omega once I get too close for them. Luckily there was Yoongi on my way so it didn't go too haywire, and I finally calmed down, but then my suspicion of you being my true mate was confirmed once I saw the electric blue eyes coming from your eyes, your neck baring towards my direction, and the scent of lavender and strawberry getting stronger and tempting than ever."

"Oh no..."

"...it's okay. I mean, you were on heat so that was usual..."

"...because of you..."

"...hey, I got into my unusual 2nd rut of the month because of you too..."

...which got both of them in mutual laughter...then Jeongguk continued...

"then I saw you panicking and running towards the bathroom once you realized, with Jimin, what was going on, and I was going to chase after you, but there was Yoongi on the way, and I had no choice but to engage in conversation with him until my wolf was howling inside as if there was something wrong going to happen and the howls got louder every time."

"Then I looked around and saw your friends getting worried in what was taking you so long in the restroom, and as my back was towards the men's restroom, I could hear a drunk alpha and a sobbing omega behind me, so I knew it had to be you with some weird random alpha harassing you."

"Then I excused Yoongi and told him that it was nice to meet him, and waited right outside the bathroom. When I came by, the alpha, who just harassed you, was having a countdown until he could assault you, and I didn't want that to happen, because you were my true fated mate, but also I had to be discrete about it, and yep, when I heard your name and the alpha going to '3', that's when I went beast mode and beat the shit out of the alpha that was harassing you."

"...and then, yea, the rest went down to history and brings us here today...and oh, Yoongi told me that when I was fighting with the alpha that was harassing you, your Uncle Heechul joked about Wild West movies along with his true fated mate story."

"Yeah my uncle met his true fated mate exactly a year ago..."

"...when my father was diagnosed with Stage 4 Lung Cancer..."

"...yea...weird coincidence...I don't even like her for some weird reason."

"Which reminds me about my fiancé."

"Your fiancé? I thought that I was your true fated mate."

"You are indeed my true fated mate and I still love you despite what you might think about me right now, but by contract and my father's death bed wishes, I have to marry the daughter of Manoban Enterprises as part of a merge with the two companies."

"Wait. Why?" 

"Manoban Enterprises has been our rival company for years now, and after the company went to its peak after my father was diagnosed with Stage 4 Lung Cancer, Manoban Enterprises went nearly bankrupt, and to not get anything worse for the company, the CEO of Manoban Enterprises agreed to marry his omega daughter off the the next CEO of Jeon Enterprises and I have to take care of her..."

"...like a princess..."

"right...and anything involving her in exchange of money for the Manoban Enterprises."

"So like a marriage contract?"

"Right, but there's the problem..."

"...that your fiancé is not me?"

"Yeah, and I don't even like her and she doesn't even like me either."

"You never know Jeongguk. How many times have you met her?"

"A once a week ever since my father's funeral when we first met, and she still keeps the same disdain for me as much as my disdain for her. She probably doesn't like me because my father bankrupt her family's company, and, thus destroyed her dreams...and I don't like her because..."

"she's not me?"

"yea, and because I don't feel a single ounce of feeling for her at all. She's just like someone I have to work and tolerate with for the sake of my career. Heck, she even likes my best friend from college and college soccer a million times more than she does for me, and he's not the one she's marrying."

"...and once, you're married, you probably have to cut off all contact with me and anyone else for the sake of your future wife..."

"I mean there's a possibility that I can reach out to you more since I'm the head alpha of the family and I can divorce or cut her off anytime especially once her family company is good off again, but again, since our company relationship is not at great terms since we're technically rivals, if I divorce and cut her off, then it will make the relationship between the two companies worse and her family company will do anything to havoc revenge against their company for what I've done to their daughter. Also, the threat of divorce also ruined our family and led to my mother's death so despite how much dislike I hold for Lisa or my mother since she cheated on my father, I don't want anything that happened to my mother to happen to Lisa as well. Also, I don't want to be like my mother and cheat on Lisa with you and thus, confirming my father's belief that true fated mates is an excuse to cheat on my wife when I don't love her anymore..."

"...but you really don't."

"Yeah, I don't, but I have to honor my father's wishes as well..."

"So when are you going to get married to Lisa?"

"On the anniversary of my father's death which is January, but we're going to have a meeting tomorrow to formally introduce the omega to the alpha's family; an engagement party on my birthday, which is September...which is quite an unusual birthday party, and then finally, our marriage ceremony on January of next year."

"However, in my conversation about true fated mates with Yoongi, I found out that if the alpha rejects their true fated omega mate or leaves them after learning that they are indeed their true fated mate and vice versa when the omega rejects their true fated alpha mate, then they experience broken heart syndrome and die within a year or two after they reject or leave their omega mate or their omega mate rejects them. I'm not sure if it was true at all, but Yoongi said that he knew alphas who died from such an experience...he has an alpha aunt and some alpha family friends who died from such a tragedy...so if this is ever true, then I'm stuck in a dilemma right now."

"Like I want to honor my father's wishes and marry whoever he has in store for more, even if I genuinely don't love her and she doesn't love me either, but at the same time, I don't want to leave you and leave you broken-hearted and jeopardize my own health as well."

Taehyung then rushed to the alpha and stroked his alpha true fated mate's neck in comfort. 

"Jeongguk. Look at me."

Jeongguk looked at his true fated omega mate in discomfort. 

"Look, I understand. I am heartbroken at the news since it has been hours since we figured out that we indeed are each other's true fated mates as well, and I am as sad as you are, but look, you'll definitely find a way that is the best for you. I promise. Also, it's not required by law to mark your spouse by state laws, right?"

"Right. I can get married to Lisa, but I don't have to mark her if I don't want to, and she most likely doesn't want her to mark me too."

"Yeah. You know my plan right?"

Jeongguk nodded. He did remember about Taehyung's plan for the future at all. 

"I mean, you know that I wanted to lose my virginity to my true fated mate as promised by my uncle, right?"

Jeongguk nodded. 

"However, I was supposed to meet my true fated mate and get mated and married to them right after I start my job and move up the ranks after graduation from my masters degree, but since I meet my true fated mate, which happened to be you, a bit too early, and I still want to lose my virginity to and get mated to you though you're going to set off being married, I think we have to move up the plan a little bit up, which I'm not happy about, but it still has to be done." 

"So...when do you want it to be done?" 

"Maybe, like during the summer...before you have your own engagement party, but most preferably before classes start for me."

"...and you want me to mark you...Taehyung...you know that marking is not that simple...while you don't have to marry the person you marked or mark your spouse the other way, marking is like a contract of submission to the person who marked you by ABO rules."

"I mean, that doesn't mean we can't stay friends right? Also, I'm on heat suppressants you know..."

"...yea, but heat suppressants don't work anymore once you're mated and when you're around your mate like me."

"Then, we can do what we did last night...when I'm on heat and I happen to be around you...anything that doesn't involve your dick when it happens in the sometime future."

"It's not cheating, but it does sound a bit like cheating not going to lie. It's like a friends with benefits thing, and which is basically cheating when you're married."

"Aish! It doesn't involve your dick at all, and think of it like helping your best friend when he is sick and that's the only cure to heal his illness."

"Sounds hard, but ok. I'll do my best to keep with your word when it happens in the near future...oh, it's almost noon as well, and I don't want your family and maybe friends to wait a little longer for you to return since they're probably worried about you by now. So, do you want to exchange phone numbers just in case if you need help with anything?"

Taehyung nodded and the pair took out their cell phones and exchanged numbers with each other. After they exchanged, they finished their breakfast quickly, and Jeongguk called Heechul to pick his nephew up. Luckily, Heechul was nearby since his work of the day at the gas station was near Jeongguk's apartment and Ryeowook was also driving home from work to pick up Heechul, so a few minutes later, an ecstatic Heechul (since he was meeting his nephew's true fated mate again) and a panicked Ryeowook (since his son was gone for the whole night and was supposed to be at home by 8AM if he was ever gone for the night) arrived at the apartment room. Both Heechul and Ryeowook thanked Jeongguk for taking care of Taehyung last night, and Taehyung and Jeongguk hugged each other in farewell. 

As the Kim family were leaving the apartment, Jeongguk stared at the leaving family, who were talking and laughing together, with a bittersweet expression. He was glad to see his true fated mate doing pretty well in life and recognizing each other as true fated mates, but at the same time, was sad that he wasn't completely going to end up with his true fated mate...

...well who knows...

...Jeongguk will figure something out eventually. 

===

"OH MY GOD! THE CAR STINKS OF THE MOST DISGUSTING ALPHA SMELL THAT I'VE EVER SMELLED OF! HEECHUL, ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS, PLEASE!" 

"Aw, come on, Ryeowook. Your son just met his true fated mate and he'll finally have his happily ever after..."

"Um...actually, he's getting married."

The expressions of the older adults in the car lit up in shock horror in the mention for different reasons. 

"WHAT?!" 

Then Ryeowook started ranting, 

"BUT THE BOY LOOKS SO YOUNG...HECK HE LOOKS EVEN YOUNGER THAN OUR TAEHYUNG HIMSELF. HOW IS HE GETTING MARRIED IN SUCH A YOUNG AGE?!"

"SEE, HEECHUL. THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T FEED IN THOSE TRUE FATED MATE TALES TO YOUNG CHILDREN TO GET THEM EXCITED AND THEN BREAK THEIR HEARTS WHEN THE UNIVERSE DOESN'T GRANT THEM WHAT THEY WANT."

"Appa. It's not what you think."

"He doesn't even like his fiancé at all."

Then another "WHAT?!" rang out from the car. 

"If he doesn't even like her, then why is he marrying him?"

"Well...long story short, Oe Samchon. My true fated alpha mate is a CEO of a company, actually the company that I interned in in the past couple of summers."

"WAIT?! HE'S A CEO, AND HE LOOKS THAT YOUNG?!"

"Appa, chill."

"AND YOU KNEW YOUR TRUE FATED MATE RIGHT BEFORE?"

"Yeah, but that was before I presented as a True Blood Omega, Oe Samchon, so how did I know he was going to end up as my mate?"

"Well, back to the story. His father, the previous CEO of the company, has just died..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the father," Ryeowook muttered. 

"...and one of his wishes was to have the son marry the omega daughter of the CEO of a company that they were going to merge with."

"WAIT...I THOUGHT ARRANGED MARRIAGES WERE JUST ONLY BACK IN THE JOSEON ERA TIMES! HOW ARE THERE STILL ARRANGED MARRIAGES TODAY?!"

"Chill, appa...so he doesn't have much of a choice except to comply with his father's wishes, and marry her to keep the peace."

"Yeah, as expected," Ryeowook said, "I'm so sorry, sweetie. You do deserve someone better."

Taehyung gave a small smile to his omega father, who was seated next to him at the back, and then laid on his omega father's right shoulder where the older omega kissed on the top of his only son's head, and then affectionately stroked his son's dark long curly-wavy locks and his right cheek with his right hand. 

"Thank you, appa," Taehyung replied back, "but you don't have to feel sorry for me. My true fated mate is trying his hardest to find a way to get us together as true fated mates while still honoring his father's wishes. I know him, appa, even if it was 2 summers ago and for a short time, so you don't have to worry."

"I mean," Ryeowook replied, "people can say what they want to say, but it's whether they'll do it or not that matters more. However, I'll give him the benefit of doubt considering that he took care of you very well during your heat."

"He also apologized to me on why he disappeared on me as well."

"Yeah, I'll give him the benefit of doubt on that as well, and while I _still_ hate his scent, he doesn't give off malicious vibes to me at all...and I'm your maternal father, so I know."

Chuckles erupted from the omega father-son duo with the mention of the last few words. 

"I'm just glad that you're okay in the long run, son."

Then moment of silence between the omega father and his omega son as the son still rested on top of the omega father's shoulder and the omega father was still stroking the right side of his son's face in comfort and affection. 

"Eat the rich," Heechul cursed silently as he continuing driving to the Kim family house, which was a few miles away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1 (from the first chapter): Although Jimin didn't believe in true fated mates and Taehyung did, Jimin found his true fated mate before Taehyung can.
> 
> Plottwist #2 (from the first chapter): Momo, who is just a few months younger than Taehyung, is Heechul's true fated mate
> 
> Plottwist #3: Jeongguk, Taehyung's ex-lover who disappeared on him last summer, is Taehyung's true fated mate and meets him too early
> 
> Plottwist #4: Taehyung is a True Blood Omega, the rarest sub-kind of sub-gender of the ABO hierarchy (and likewise, Jeongguk is a True Blood Alpha-perfect pairing, right?)
> 
> Plottwist #5: Despite supplements, Taehyung goes on heat after meeting his true fated mate for the first time in a long time
> 
> Plottwist #6: Jeongguk's father died of cancer and Jeongguk is the new CEO
> 
> Plottwist #7: Jeongguk disappeared on Taehyung and slipped into bad vices because of his insecurities and stress of the CEO job, especially Taehyung possibly not ending up as his true fated mate
> 
> Plottwist #8: Jeongguk is arranged to get married to Lisa Manoban, the omega daughter of the CEO of rival company Manoban Enterprises
> 
> Plottwist #9: Jeongguk knows Yoongi because Yoongi's parents worked for Jeongguk's family
> 
> Plottwist #10: By state law, you can marry and not mark your mate and vice versa: you can mark and not marry your mate, which gives Taekook room for some hope with their relationship
> 
> Plottwist #11 (the 11 drives me crazy lol): Taehyung decides to lose his virginity earlier since he just met his true fated mate and his true fated mate is going to marry someone else who is not him. 
> 
> What do you think Jeongguk will do to secure his relationship with Taehyung while still honoring his father's wishes? Please comment below of your thoughts and even constructive criticism as well (since I think this chapter needs a lot of work to do, especially near the end since I pretty much I rushed through the chapter to finish it up since it got longer than I expected it to be lol). 
> 
> Also, again, the chapter ended up way longer than I expected it to be, so please comment below if you want the chapter to split into two chapters instead of one whole chapter together!
> 
> Also, more Easter eggs and (symbolic) references/foreshadowing in this chapter as well!


	5. Chapter Three: The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is celebrating his dream while one is "celebrating" his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Implied sexual content and cheating (not between Taekook though)!***
> 
> Also, classes start tomorrow and I also have other commitments as well, but I don't want to abandon this story as well (and I'm trying not to in contrast to the other stories I've started but ended up abandoning due to writer's block :( ), so if you enjoy the story so far, expect irregular updates!

“The Gospel of the Lord”

“Praise to You, Lord Jesus Christ.”

Then the crowd of worshippers sat down for the beta priest to start his sermon.

“Have any of y’all have heard the quote, ‘everything happens for a reason?’”

The crowd went silent in anticipation of what the beta priest was going to say,

“Good things happen to us sometimes. Then bad things happen to us sometimes as well. Why do good things happen to us? Why do bad things happen to us? Is it because we’re good people and God is rewarding us for being good people? Is it because we’re bad people and God is punishing us for what we have done?”

The crowd still stayed silent in anticipation of what the priest was going to say.

“Not necessarily.”

There were a few mutters in the crowd in surprise, but other than that, the crowd went silent.

“It’s because God wants to teach us about life like what life is really is. Like how you have a certain purpose of WHY you want to exist in the world, but also to show how life isn’t always necessarily perfect as well and to teach us what it means to be human-the best but also most flawed of God’s creation on Earth.”

“Like you may like what is going on in your life right now…and even yourself…or you may hate your own life…and even yourself…”

The crowd chuckled quietly.

“However, what they have in common is that they make you grow as better humans and wiser about life, and that there is always something hopeful or good coming out in light of the situation…”

===

Like all families, the Kim family has certain traditions that they live by as a whole.

One of them was to attend church every Sunday and Christian holiday, which is quite common.

Another was to have Sunday family lunch after church in the K-BBQ restaurant near the Stanford campus (yes, Taehyung’s favorite restaurant ever), which is less common.

It was particularly special day, because of Taehyung’s acceptance to the CS masters program in the same university he was currently attending, so to make the Sunday lunch stand out from all the other family lunches and because Taehyung’s alpha father couldn’t come (as cited from his alpha father, work of course, but he made the promise to FaceTime the family tonight), Heechul decided to invite Jimin’s family and Yoongi to the family lunch of the day.

Not only because Jimin was Taehyung’s best friend and platonic soulmate and got accepted to medical school from the same university as well, but also because Jimin’s parents, Alpha Jeongsu “Leeteuk” Park and Omega Donghae Lee, were Heechul’s childhood best friends as well, and happened to be in the Palo Alto area at the time to visit their youngest son (Jimin was originally from New York and had 2 older siblings-an alpha sister and a sub-alpha brother) and and of course, Heechul wanted to see the “grandma-smile” rapper again.

Then, since Taehyung and Heechul got to invite their own friends as well, who happened to belong to the same family, in gratitude of his son’s education, Ryeowook decided to invite his childhood best friend, family friend (he got equally along with Taehyung’s alpha father as well), and Stanford CS professor, Beta Dr. Kyuhyun Cho, who recommended Taehyung to Stanford back when Taehyung was a senior student in the neighboring Palo Alto High School 4 years ago.

Now, the group was seated in a large table in the center of the restaurant with a boiling pot and some appetizers, raw meats, and condiments circling around the pot as well with Taehyung and Jimin sitting next to each other and talking and laughing about random stuff they have seen on the internet or their friends in general with Ryeowook sitting next to Taehyung and Yoongi sitting next to Jimin. Next to Ryeowook was Kyuhyun who were both talking about Kyuhyun’s current research work with neural network. Then next to Kyuhyun were Jimin’s parents, Leeteuk and Donghae, who were laughing and joking with Heechul, who was sitting next to Momo (despite Taehyung's dislike for Momo, Momo was happy for Taehyung to get into his dream program anyways), who was sitting next to Yoongi.

“So I heard, Heechul, your Taehyung got a true fated mate?” Leeteuk asked

“Yeah, but his fated mate is supposed to marry some other omega bitch.”

“Wait, why?” Donghae asked

“Apparently his father wants him to.”

“What? Who the hell is his father? Has his father even met Taehyung before? Taehyung seems like a nice kid,” Donghae insisted.

“Nah. Apparently CEO of Jeon Technologies.”

“Hey, Jimin,” Leeteuk called out to his son.

“What, dad?”

“Is that the company that you and Taehyung worked for in the past couple of summers or so?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You know anything about the CEO of Jeon Technologies?”

“No. I don’t think we even met him before.”

“What the hell,” Leeteuk muttered under his breath.

“What type of boss doesn’t even care to establish a relationship with his employees?” Donghae asked indignantly.

“I don’t know, my man,” Heechul responded, “but one thing for sure, I’m interested in that dude’s taste in omegas for him to make such a decision for his son.”

“Not surprised if he has such low standards,” Leeteuk responded back.

“Leeteuk,” Donghae interrupted, “the man is rich as fuck. CEO?”

“Doesn’t mean he has good taste. You never know, omega bitch might be rich, but she poor in heart and brains.”

The friend group of the oldest people of the table laughed, and clinked their water glasses together in agreement.

Now to the youngest (but strong) friend group (both in the ages of the friends of the group and the longevity of the friendship) of the table…

“Seriously? Jeongguk Jeon comes to you a year later and instead of a wholehearted apology, tells you that he’s getting married to someone else soon. What type of true fated mate is that? Don’t know what you did in your previous life for the universe to hate you so much, Tae.”

“Well, he told me that he was going to figure something out, and he did say he was sorry.”

“SERIOUSLY? You’re going to believe someone who has ghosted you for an entire year to become an international playboy with no text or call in telling you about the fate of y’all’s relationship…and then breaks your heart more by telling you that he’s going to marry someone else that is not you. Dude, you deserve better than that.”

“Jimin. I know Jeongguk. We know each other the best, even if it was for a short time.”

“Well that what people who are stupid in love say.”

“Jimin,” Yoongi interrupted his mate, “I know Jeongguk too.”

“Yoongi, you didn’t know how much damage this asshole did to my friend in the last summer.”

“Well, you didn’t even work aside him, so how do you know?”

“You don’t either.”

“Well, my parents work in the high management part of the company and got to know the Jeon’s personally.”

“Wait, what? Okay then. Then tell me what happened to Jeongguk Jeon, then!”

Then Yoongi explained the story of what happened to Jeongguk and his family in the past year or so and while there were a few minor differences (probably based on the source they heard (direct vs indirect)), it was very similar to the side of the story that Jeongguk told Taehyung.

“Wait,” Jimin asked, “if he doesn’t even like the girl, then why is he marrying her? Doesn’t he have the option to say no?”

“Well, one, they’re a rival company of Jeon Technologies and before they were on the edge of bankruptcy, they have tried to destroy us like many times, but none of them worked, and if Jeongguk says no, then it would definitely be a huge blow to the company if the other company goes back up again. Also, two, Jeongguk is daddy’s boy.”

“Just like how Taehyung is daddy’s boy as well?”

“Yeah kind of…except Taehyung isn’t forced into some sort of obligation for now.”

“Hey,” Ryeowook asked, “is that Wheein and Hyejin?”

The group turned to the direction of the entrance/exit of the restaurant and saw two very familiar female faces.

Standing near the door of the restaurant were Omega Wheein Jung and Alpha Hyejin Ahn: true fated mates ever since junior year (or senior year for Hyejin) of high school, and close friends of Taehyung and Jimin as well…

…actually, more than close friends: Wheein was Taehyung’s ex-girlfriend from the first half of high school (so yes, she was the one who broke up with Taehyung because she finally Hyejin as her true fated mate), and for Hyejin and Jimin…not only were they from the same state (New York), but also the same area as well (Manhattan, New York).

Although Taehyung and Wheein were no longer together, there were no grudges help against any party as they became close friends again after a month of post-breakup awkwardness. Meanwhile, for Hyejin and Jimin, though both of them were already mated to their respective partners, for some weird reason, whenever they would be in the same room, there was always an awkward tension between the two (especially in the first several years of college when Jimin wasn’t mated yet and Hyejin was already 3-4 years mated), so it wouldn’t be a surprise if there was any previous connection between the two.

“Wheein! Hyejin!” Taehyung called out.

The female duo searched for the familiar deep and velvety voice calling out their names, and when they saw a group of familiar faces as the source of the familiar voices, they grinned, waved back at the group, which Taehyung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun (since he taught Wheein and Taehyung at one point of their college careers), and Heechul waved back (Jimin was just trying to disappear into the table at the sight of Hyejin) and motioned them to join since there were two empty chair between Momo and Yoongi. The young women walked over to the table and took their seats: Hyejin next to Yoongi and Wheein next to Momo.

“You two here for y’all’s usual dates?” Heechul asked.

“Oh,” Wheein responded, “I got into Stanford’s CS Masters program as well, and Hyejin wanted to celebrate with me by going to the K-BBQ restaurant.”

“Hey, Taehyung! You and Wheein are going to be classmates again!”

“Oh, Taehyung got into there as well?”

“Yeah. That’s why we decided to go eat there as well with Jimin’s family since Jimin got into the university’s med school as well.”

Wheein beamed at her ex-boyfriend and said, “congratulations, Taehyung. Knew that you were going to make it.”

Taehyung smiled sheepishly and replied back, “congrats back to you too, Wheein.”

Heechul then joked, “if Taehyung was an Alpha and no offense, Hyejin, I don’t know much about you, but I do think that you’re probably a great alpha to your mate…”

“she is, Heechul-si!”

“…and a great person overall…”

“That’s right, Heechul-si!”

“…but if Taehyung presented as an Alpha and there was no Hyejin, then yea I know what would happen…”

“OE SAMCHON!” (Taehyung)

“HEECHUL!” (Ryeowook)

“What? I’m just being honest. ***then faces Hyejin and smiles sheepishly*** Sorry, Hyejin.”

Hyejin, being the normally thick-skinned alpha she was due to her work as a police detective in San Jose police department (which deals with worse shit), didn’t really mind, smiled back at Heechul and replied,

“It’s fine, Heechul-si. I know what you mean. They do share a lot in common.”

Which was true for the record (and why Wheein and Taehyung were initially together)

“Thanks, Hyejin. By the way, Taehyung already found his true fated mate already.”

Wheein’s expression lit up and she asked Taehyung in curiosity,

“Wait, Taehyung. Who?”

“Jeongguk Jeon,” Heechul interrupted.

Then Wheein’s expression dropped at the mention of the name as it was the second guy Taehyung dated after her…and was a total demon compared to her based on how she heard how they parted ways (through ghosting).

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, Taehyung.”

“Oh no, don’t be!”

“The guy is getting married soon and his fiancé is not Taehyung!” Jimin interrupted.

“What? I knew he was an asshole!”

“I mean in his defense, he was forced to by his dad a while ago before we met again, and he also apologized to me as well. He also took care of me very well during my heat, so I’ll give him the benefit of doubt.”

“…but the guy was a former playboy so of course he would have experience taking care of you,” Jimin interrupted.

“It’s not like what you think, and he didn’t fuck me either.”

Which brought awkward silence to the table until Taehyung brought in a different (but similar at the same time as well) topic to the table.

“Wait. How y’all meet each other and know that your true fated mate was the one? Just curious.”

Heechul smiled widely, cleared his throat and asked, "Leeteuk and Donghae, why don't you go first?"

Jimin's eyes widened, "Dad? You and appa are true fated mates?!"

"Yeah, Jimin."

"Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even believe in it at first before I met Yoongi!"

"Well, to be fair, we were supposed to have the 'talk' about it until your ex-girlfriend broke up with you through text because she found her true fated mate in her new school."

Hyejin then chuckled nervously, "...and the ex-girlfriend was me alright."

Then Wheein and Taehyung stared at Jimin and Hyejin with wide eyes and laughed and Jimin chuckled nervously. 

"Y'all knew each other?!"

"Yeah," Hyejin added, "dated each other when Jimin was a freshman and sophomore, and when I was a sophomore and junior. To be fair, I didn't even believe in true fated mates either before I met Wheein as well."

"Oh interesting. Did you believe in true fated mates too, Wheein?"

"Oh no, I didn't until I met Hyejin. I had a talk from the school nurse to realize what was going on with my body when I first met Hyejin actually."

Then the whole table laughed in understanding. 

Then Hyejin turned to Jimin, smiled, and said, "we might not be together anymore as we obviously have our own true fated mates, but we can still keep in touch as friends though. If you want to hang out sometime, most preferably with our mates, then feel free to call me."

Then Jimin smiled in comfort and said, "thank you, I understand."

Then the two former lovers shook hands with each other and the whole table clapped silently. 

Then Heechul's eyes said, "so Wheein and Taehyung dated each other and so did Jimin and Hyejin...so I guess if grandma smile here didn't even exist, Taehyung was an Alpha, and Jimin and Hyejin stayed, then we would know what would happen..."

"HEECHUL, NOT AGAIN!"

"OE SAMCHON!" 

"Excuse you, K-drama actor trainee," an insulted Yoongi interrupted, "or SNL trainee."

Then the whole table roared in laughter in the caustic insult that the second-youngest alpha of the table threw at the beta comedian, and the beta's ears turned bright red at the roast that was given to him. 

Next time, don't ever mess with Yoongi Min...or AgustD ~~with the grandma smile~~.

===

“Oh my god. That was the best sex ever.”

“I mean I’m your true fated mate, of course you would say that.”

“Yeah, but Jeongguk isn’t going to give a millionth of what you have anyways.”

“Aw come on, Lisa. Jeongguk is filthy rich being the CEO…”

“It’s because of his asshole dad!”

“What’s wrong with his dad?”

“You know…”

“Aw come on, Lisa. Jeongguk might be my best friend and former college roommate and soccer teammate, but it’s not like I’m 100% involved with the dirty politics that goes on behind the facade of the business.”

Then Lisa got up from the mattress where she and her true fated alpha mate (who was obviously not Jeongguk) had sex on, faced down to her alpha mate (who was still lying on the bed), and cried,

“Jeongguk’s dad stole everything from my family. You know our wealth, our company, our happiness…and NOW ME…AND MY FREAKING DREAMS!”

“I’ve wanted wanted to lead my own life-to take over my family company as the first AND SUCCESSFUL omega CEO of Manoban Enterprises and meet my own true fated mate…”

“Well you got me and I’m you’re true fated mate…and it’s not like Manoban Enterprises will shut down completely…”

“BUT I’M NOT GOING TO BE MARRIED TO YOU!”

“I thought that it was going to be marriage as image for the company, not a legitimate marriage if either you or Jeongguk don’t want it to.”

“Wait…How do you know? I thought you said you weren’t involved with the dirty politics of the business?”

“It’s on line 50 of y’all’s marriage contract.”

“Wait? How did you get the contract? We were not supposed to see it until our upcoming meeting later in the afternoon.”

Her true fated alpha mate smirked at her.

“Don’t you remember that I am Jeongguk Jeon’s part-time assistant? Since I’m his best friend, former college roommate, and ex-soccer teammate…”

Lisa laughed and smacked her true fated alpha mate on his left bicep, “Yeah, you told me like the millionth time already, BamBam.”

“Well, I noticed that one of the papers I was supposed to print out for Jeongguk was y’all’s marriage contracts and I knew you would be curious to see what was going on, so not only did I print a copy for you and Jeongguk, but I also printed 2 copies for myself as well and to not raise any suspicions, I covered the extra copies as backup copies just in case I lose the original copies of the contract over the year.”

“BamBam…you’re a FREAKING GENIUS!”

“Thanks, babe. Then while waiting for you in this very room, I read through everything in the contract and noticed certain loopholes that would benefit you, so here you have it…”

Then BamBam, Lisa’s true fated alpha mate and Jeongguk’s best friend, went up from the mattress, and picked up the stapled paper packet that was resting on the night-table that was next to him on his right side. Then he motioned to his true fated omega mate to scoot closer to him, and pointed at the excerpt of the contract to prove his point.

“So, hey, good-news is that while y’all will be married under the contract and for the image of the company, y’all don’t have to make your marriage legitimate by the state…”

Lisa smirked at her alpha mate.

“Also, remember Lisa,” BamBam winked, “I’m a pre-law major as well, and what I learned from my marriage/mating law elective class I took, your spouse doesn’t have to claim you through mating or marking and vice versa where you don’t have to marry the person who mated or marked you as well.”

“Yes, I knew you were a FREAKING GENIUS, BAMBAM!”

“I’m your true fated mate. Of course, you would say that.”

“But you’re going to be a lawyer, and that takes a lot of brains.”

The couple laughed and the alpha side-hugged his omega tightly.

“Here, BamBam. I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Not only should we spend the time that we have now like the intimacy stuff, the sex stuff and all that…like what perfect mates do, even if I get married to Jeongguk…”

“Of course, Lisa. We’ll still have time with each other. After all, we’re each other’s true fated mates…”

“But…Mark me. Claim me.”

Now, BamBam would do anything for his mate, but this one was probably an opportunity to ruin his friendship with his best friend and his true fated mate’s future husband.

“You think Jeongguk and his family would notice that?”

“Does Jeongguk like me?”

“Good news. He doesn’t.”

“Then why do you think he would mind that? Also, his father is dead; his step-mother doesn’t give a shit.”

“Well, then there are his relatives…”

“Yongsun is the only extended family member who also works in the company as well, and Yongsun is chill. She knows that I don’t like Jeongguk, and she doesn’t even professionally get along with Jeongguk as well.”

“What about his aunts, uncles, other cousins?”

“Well, if they are so bothered about Jeongguk Jeon’s company wife already mated to someone else that is not their precious Jeongguk, then that’s their problem, not mine,” Lisa replied mockingly, “I’m just here to get as much money as I can from the Jeon company, which states in the contract many ways that I can. So it’s a marriage of money…not of love or intimacy. Also, I can just say that I was previously married to someone else and they just died unexpectedly and now I’m a widow.”

“Oh my god,” BamBam smiled evilly at his omega mate, “you’re a freaking evil genius…and I love it.”

The omega laughed and slapped at her alpha mate’s left bicep again.

“Hey, I’m not the one studying to be a lawyer. I’m just saving our relationship from someone associated with the thing that ruined my life.”

Then the pecked each other, and BamBam growled seductively,

“Ready for Round 2, babe?”

“So that you can mark me?”

“Yeah.”

Then the couple went under the sheets where they not only had more mind-blowing sex, but the alpha was able to mark his true fated omega mate as his even though he was sure that she wasn’t going to end up with him completely.

===

“Ding! Ding! Ding!”

“Hello! Welcome to the emergency meeting of Jeon Enterprises. I am Yongsun Kim, co-CEO of Jeon Enterprises with Jeongguk Jeon. I know that this is a Sunday, and we don’t work on Sunday’s, but the reason that I have decided to hold this meeting on a Sunday is because my guests here are available the best during this week, and we have honor our wishes.”

Nods and quiet and polite claps from the guests from the Manoban Enterprises in the meeting.

“This meeting is not like any other meetings that we held in this company. It’s kind of business-related, but more personal than business. The business part is that a company, a rival company to our’s for quite a while now, has decided to merge with us as a family company. However, the family of the CEO of the company has decided to make not only a financial bargain with us, but also a personal bargain as well in hopes to end the long-time animosity that has existed between the two companies. Please welcome Manoban Enterprises CEO, Chakrii Manoban.”

Polite claps filled around the meeting room as a stout Thai alpha man of medium height went up to the sub-alpha female CEO, who was shorter in comparison, shook hands with her to take over her for part of the meeting.

Then as the claps died out, the Manoban Enterprises CEO started his speech,

“Thank you, Ms. Kim for being such a wonderful and welcoming host to the meeting, and thank you to the Jeon family for inviting us here to fulfill such a wonderful wish for us as benefit to our family.”

Polite claps filled around the room in agreement.

“To merge the two companies together to end a long-time animosity between the two companies, as Ms. Yongsun Kim has said, not only will we do a financial bargain for the sake the company, but also a personal bargain as well. So I would like to offer the hand of marriage of my one and only omega daughter, Lalisa Manoban, to the current CEO of Jeon Enterprises, Jeongguk Jeon.”

“So Mr. Jeon and Miss Manoban, please come to the front to greet each other.”

Polite claps filled around the room as the True Alpha CEO and his future spouse came up to the front of the room through different sides of the room (Jeongguk to the left and Lisa to the right) and shook each other’s hands with strained smiles.

As the claps died out and Jeongguk and his future wife faced to the front of the room, Chakrii continued with the plan,

“So the plan is to have them meet each other officially and sign their marriage contract today. Although, they are technically ‘engaged’ by the contract, and Lisa will get her engagement ring today, we’ll hold an official engagement party to make their engagement official for the two in September on Mr. Jeon’s birthday due to scheduling for the next 5 months, and an official marriage ceremony on January on the first anniversary of Mr. Jaejoon Jeon’s death to fulfill the premises held by the marriage contract.”

“Now please officiate the ring ceremony.”

Then a couple of Jeon Technologies employees handed Jeongguk a small black velvet box for Jeongguk to open, and Jeongguk bent down on one knee and with a strained smile he asked,

“Miss Lalisa Manoban, will you marry me?”

And with an equivalently strained and fake smile, Lisa replied, “Yes.”

Then polite claps filled around the room and Jeongguk inserted the ring around Lisa’s left ring finger. Then after Lisa got the ring, the claps died down, and Chakrii continued,

“Thank you. Now Mr. Jeon and Miss Manoban, please sign the contracts right behind you.”

===

“How does it feel like being an engaged man, Mr. Jeongguk Jeon?” BamBam asked while slapping on his best friend’s back during the dinner party that was held an hour after the meeting outside on the balcony of the Jeon family estate with the two men leaning on the balcony fence while the dinner party was going on behind them.

“Doesn’t change my opinion about her at all though.”

BamBam laughed understandably, and said, “she says the same as well.”

Jeongguk grinned crookedly and replied, “she likes and trusts you a million times better than me ironically.”

BamBam replied, “we knew each other before she knew you…and it was before your dad died.”

“Wait, how?”

“One of the soccer games last fall season-the first season that you’re not there.”

“She plays soccer?”

“No, but she worked in the concession stands in our university stadium before she met you…”

“…by the way dude, the whole soccer team misses you, Jeon. It’s not the same before you left, and the new players suck.”

“Yeah,” Jeongguk sighed, “if I was able to, I would have stayed in the soccer team and keep all the glory that was with me for almost 2 years…”

“Yeah, Super Five; Golden Maknae. What people called you in the good old days.”

Then the best friends laughed at the glorious memory.

Then they got back in a solemn mood afterwards.

“However,” Jeongguk said, “I’ve always wanted to be my dad ever since I was born, and now I got the chance to follow that dream.”

“Too early,” BamBam interrupted.

“Yeah,” Jeongguk added, “but who else was going to take over the job after dad got cancer and then died?”

“Well, there’s Yongsun,” BamBam interrupted, “and she’s more educated in the business world than you are.”

Jeongguk rolled his eyes and said mockingly, “UPenn MBA and UT Austin BBA alumnus, my ass.”

“Hey, don’t blame her for what happened to your dad.”

“But Yongsun isn’t a biological child of my dad. My dad wanted me or my sister to take over the job, but my sister has another job and doesn’t have time to deal with company affairs, so I’m the one left for the job.”

BamBam laughed and said, “that makes sense.”

Then a tense silence fell between them until Jeongguk said, “Hey, BamBam. Do you want to go the bathroom with me?”

“Yeah sure, dude. Need to pee?”

“Yeah, and some talk that I don’t think is appropriate here.”

===

Aside from being a CEO for my family’s company, you know I’ve always wanted to be a dad, right?”

BamBam nodded understandably and answered while trying to zip up his pants in front of the urinal next to Jeongguk, “yeah. You said you wanted to have 5 kids, right?”

The best friends laughed and Jeon nodded, “that was me as a kid. I’m not sure if I have time to do so.”

“Hey, on the bright side, more candidates to take over the company once you retire or die…”

“…don’t mention to me, bro.”

“Sorry, dude.”

“Well, I was thinking last night about what would happen if I end up like my dad…what if I end up being super ill or stricken with cancer, and I can’t have kids anymore you know?”

“Think about adoption, dude.”

“No, I actually want kids on my own.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Then, this morning, I was talking to my sister about it and she recommended me to donate my knot sample to the omega clinic she works at under my name.”

“Hey! Go for it, man. Have you booked an appointment with them yet?”

“No, I haven’t since I had to get ready for the ceremony.”

“Right.”

“Also, 2 days ago, I saw my true fated mate in a bar.”

BamBam was startled for a moment thinking about how his best friend’s fiancé is his true fated mate and he marked her earlier in the day (she was wearing a scarf in the meeting to cover the freshly bitten mark), but then went back to normal and smiled proudly at his mate.

“Oh..cool dude. Congrats!”

“Except he was my ex-lover from a couple of years ago.”

“The guy you were scared to talk to again last year?”

“Yeah that one, but I apologized and cleared up everything to him, so we’re fine for now.”

“So since you found your true fated mate, how are you going to play in the middle between him and Lisa? You even love the dude a million times more than you do for Lisa.”

“You mean none? Because I don’t love Lisa at all.”

The two best friends laughed and Jeongguk slapped at his friend after finished with his disposal at the urinal.

“Jeongguk Jeon. When did you become a mathematician, my man?”

“I don’t know. I’m the same guy who almost failed Calculus I in first semester of freshman year…but yea, I do love him way more than I do for Lisa obviously…and, that’s the hard part. I don’t want to break our bond and risk my health, but at the same time, I want to honor my father’s wishes and be an honorable husband for Lisa.”

“I mean your mother…”

“DON’T MENTION ME MY MOTHER!”

“Oh, sorry dude. I forgot that you hate your mother, but I mean it’s not that uncommon for true fated mates to have extramarital affairs with each other if they found each other after engagement or marriage with their respective spouses who are not their true fated mates, and they tend to get away from it. It can’t really be helped. It’s what the universe wants, and something beyond their control…and yea, you already know, rejection means things get worse. I mean, my true fated mate has got recently engaged to her fiancé, and we still keep in contact friendly, romantically, and even sexually as well.”

BamBam raised his eyebrows up and down at the last few words.

“Oh. Does her husband know about this?”

BamBam laughed and slapped his friend on his right shoulder, flushed the toilet, and said,

“Jeongguk Jeon. You’re so innocent. Even too innocent. Remember my boy. There are things that are not what they seem, and that includes people.”

Then Jeongguk got startled by what his friend has to say.

“Wait, what?”

“You think you know the people that you talk to and see them everyday, but you really don’t. We all have our innermost secrets and individual privacy that we value only for ourselves and not to certain other people.”

Then he whispered in his best friend’s right ear,

“Be careful, Jeongguk Jeon. People are not what they seem to be.”

Then BamBam walked away leaving his soon-to-be-married best friend at the spot with wide-doe eyes in what BamBam was trying to mean when he whispered the words to his ear.

Nothing dangerous, right?

===

Right after the dinner party was ended, Jeongguk was exhausted to the point that he couldn’t really do much anymore except to lay on the bed or couch and watch some TV.

Aside from his playboy past, Jeongguk was a true introvert. People, including toxic people and people he really didn’t like (including Lisa), drain him so much that it was usual for him to get back home as early as possible AND spend time with himself after a certain event, especially a huge event like the dinner party. He even wanted to leave the dinner party early (especially when he was about to marry someone he didn’t really like), but for the courtesy of his family, he decided to stay back and even help his family clean-up the mess before going home.

So for the night, Jeongguk watched some Netflix including finishing up some anime and K-drama shows he was watching yesterday after he had to finish some paperwork until 3 in the afternoon. Then, he watched a few episodes of Jane the Virgin: the show where a True Blood Omega virgin, who is already engaged to a Beta Police Detective, gets accidentally pregnant by an accidental artificial insemination by a Beta doctor, who is in love with her Alpha stepmother, and the father was her true fated True Blood Alpha mate who was already married to a Sub-Alpha man-eater who has an evil Omega mother. Throughout the show, he felt pity for the True Blood Omega virgin for being thrown in a situation where she had almost no control over while at the same time, he could relate to her True Blood Alpha mate who was basically in the same situation as he was (minus the artificial insemination incident which Jeongguk thought that there was no way possible that it could happen…or could it…hopefully not).

Then after he was done with Netflix, he showered and got ready for the night.

However, before he could get ready for bed, he walked towards his desk and stared at the right bulletin board that was filled (with almost no spaces left) with pictures and souvenirs that reminded him of him and Taehyung together. He then plucked out the certain picture of him and Taehyung when they were standing in front of a photograph that was made into a painting for the art museum of some baby ducklings following their mother on a pond, and looked at the picture with a small smile on his face.

Despite the situation, which was kind-of similar to that of True Blood Alpha from the American show that he just watched before the certain incident happened (which Jeongguk can’t relate…not yet and hopefully not, he was in right now, he hoped that he could find a middle ground where he can still keep in touch with Taehyung and to make up for the lost time away from him while keeping up with his growing dignity as the CEO of his family company.

Then carried the picture (and his phone since it was with him the whole entire time) to his nighttable, went under the covers, picked up the remote that was supposed to turn off the lights in his room, laid the remote back again once the lights were off, and went to bed.

He’ll find a way eventually.

===

Jeongguk woke up 8AM in the morning, an hour before he was supposed to arrive at work.

Jeongguk remembered he had one thing to do: book an appointment with his sister’s omega clinic to donate his knot sample just in case the worst of the worst would happen.

He then turned around to his right side facing the nighttable next to him where there was his cell phone on top of an electric charging pad designed by his family company, the remote switch for the room lights, and a picture of him and Taehyung that he was staring at last night before he went to bed. Then, he picked up the picture carefully with his left hand, and the cell phone with his right hand.

While carrying the photograph in his left hand, he dialed the number of the omega clinic that his sister referred him to, and then called the clinic while staring at the picture of him and Taehyung.

“Hello, this is Jeongguk Jeon and I want to book an appointment with Stanford Omega Clinic, so please call me back at (408)XXX-XXXX. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1: Taehyung's ex-girlfriend from high school is Wheein Jung (as referenced in the previous chapters and foreshadowed in the prologue when Ryeowook almost blurts out her name), and they have a lot of things common with each other. So if Taehyung was an Alpha instead, would he and Wheein be true fated mates instead? :3
> 
> Plottwist #2: Hyejin and Jimin dated each other before Hyejin moved to California from New York (why they were so awkward with each other)
> 
> Plottwist #3: Jimin's parents are each other's true fated mates despite the fact that Jimin initially didn't believe in true fated mates (understandably because he was so embittered by his breakup with Hyejin-opposite to Taehyung after the breakup with Wheein)
> 
> Plottwist #4: Jeongguk's fiancé is Lalisa "Lisa" Manoban and she is cheating on Jeongguk with her true fated mate, Jeongguk's best friend, BamBam (understandable given that they're true fated mates) who marks her through demand; BamBam even met Lisa before Jeongguk did. 
> 
> Plottwist #5 (well, not really actually): Jeongguk is an introvert (kind-of like the real-life Jeon Jeongguk!)
> 
> Plottwist #6: Jeongguk decides to donate his knot sample to the omega clinic recommended by his sister
> 
> Plottwist #7: What does Taehyung have to do with Jeongguk's knot sample donation? (there is a certain symbolic reference that might give a slight hint to this)
> 
> Also, a Jane the Virgin allusion/reference in the chapter as well, which the AU is loosely based on!
> 
> Please comment below of your thoughts and any constructive criticism of the story!
> 
> ***EDIT: I noticed that there was an inconsistency in this chapter, so I edited it to make it more sense for the current point of the story and future plans that I have for the story as well.***


	6. Chapter Four: 3 months later (June Present Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Taehyung being in his third year of his summer internship with some little surprises...Taehyung also has a chance to lose his virginity to his true fated mate as well...😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Implied/referenced cheating (not between Taekook!) and slight mature content (dry humping) though not too sexual though!***
> 
> EXPECT irregular updates as well, thank you!
> 
> Also, I plan to incorporate a 5 + 1 element (like 5 times this event is about to happen but it didn't AND the 1 time it did) for this story as well to spice up the plot of my story as well, so basically the 5 times that Taehyung was about to lose his virginity to Jeongguk but he didn't and the 1 time he actually does lose his virginity to Jeongguk (and a little surprise here).

Just last week, Taehyung, Wheein, and Jimin graduated from Stanford with their respective bachelor’s degrees: Taehyung and Wheein with a BS in Computer Science and minor in Art Practice (again, the former high school sweethearts had a lot in common with each other), and Jimin with a BSA in Economics with a Pre-Med specialization.

Then just this week, the newly-graduated friend group decided to come back to the company they have interned for the past couple of summers in their college careers to keep themselves busy until they have to go back to their respective graduate schools-Taehyung and Wheein as Front-End and UX/UI interns and Jimin as an accounting intern just like the couple of summers back…and to reunite back with a couple of friends as well: Alpha Byulyi Moon (a full-stack engineer/developer) and Sub-Alpha Yongsun Kim (Byulyi’s true fated mate (rare that two alphas would be each other’s true fated mates, but it does happen!) and wife and co-CEO of the company).

Wheein’s true fated alpha mate, Hyejin, used to intern as a Legal Intern for the company and was also best friends with Byulyi and Yongsun alongside with her mate as well (they have an exclusive group chat with each other called “MAMAMOO” based on an inside joke that the 4 young women made based on some picture of a mother cow that Yongsun accidentally sent to the 3 other girls), but since she already had a full-time job as a police detective in the San Jose police department, she would no longer join them as an employee for the company, but she still kept in touch with the group anyways.

As for Yongsun and Byulyi, both alpha women first met each other as undergraduate students in the University of Texas at Austin during Yongsun’s junior year of college as an undergraduate business major and Byulyi’s freshman year of college as an undergraduate computer science major when they both were trying to find a place to sit and study in the campus library (since the second and fifth floor of the library were always crowded), and accidentally caused a ruckus in the fourth floor of the library when they both spotted each other (fiery red eyes, sudden ruts, and a cat-fight (well more like a fight to fuck each other)). After intervention from a couple of student librarians, the two young alpha women had to be driven to the campus health services where it was confirmed that though an Alpha x Alpha true fated mate pairing was VERY rare, that indeed, these two were each other’s true fated mates. So after the incident, despite their differing majors and outside of their classes, the two young alpha women were always side-to-side with each other, studying and eating and spending time with each other (the older alpha made sure to introduce all her friends to the younger but more dominant alpha and vice versa), and in the older alpha’s senior year of college, the two became apartment-mates while being young lovers as well, and still kept in touch with each other when Yongsun went to graduate business school at UPenn Wharton School of Business. Then, when Byulyi graduated from college, Yongsun, who just became co-CEO of Jeon Technologies around the same time as well, immediately hired Byulyi as a full-time full-stack engineer, and a year later, the two got married in a big ceremony of their friends, family, and employees of Jeon Technologies (which Taehyung, Jimin, Wheein, and Hyejin all attended)…

…and the rest is history.

Now back to reality.

“So Jeongguk’s sister is involved with an affair with their step-mother…”

Good thing about being the wife of the CEO: not only bragging rights, but also access to all the dirty politics behind the business facade as well since the CEO wife would always rant about them every night before going to bed.

“Ew,” Wheein gagged, “that doesn’t sound right.”

“Well, here’s the catch,” Byulyi smirked, “they are each other’s true fated mates, and they met each other before their step-mother met their father.”

“That makes more sense,” Jimin asserted, “but still doesn’t make the situation more right.”

“Knowing that they’re each other’s fates mates,” Taehyung asked, “why did Jeongguk’s stepmother decide to marry their step-father instead?”

“Oh…money,” Moonbyul shrugged.

“But isn’t she a lawyer though?” Wheein asked.

“Yeah,” Moonbyul said, “but there’s a bigger reason to it as well, and it’s much more personal and…”

Byulyi went down to a whisper,

“Scandalous…to the point that if the public figures about this, then goodbye to the company.”

Then in a shout, “Oh! Hey, Hyejin!”

“Hyejinnie-ah!” Wheein exclaimed, “what are you doing here?”

The youngest alpha of the group, who was in her usual police detective attire but not in her usual workplace, gave a smirk to the group, and replied,

“Oh, just doing some sort of investigation into the company.”

“What investigation?” Taehyung asked curiously.

“Well,” Byulyi answered, “there’s a certain rumor that Jaejoon Jeon actually did not die of cancer.”

“He actually did not,” Hyejin affirmed.

“WHAT?!” Taehyung, Jimin, and Wheein all exclaimed in a chorus.

“We actually suspect that there was something else involved with his death,” Hyejin said, “and it’s definitely not cancer.”

“We actually believe that Jeongguk’s sister has to do something with it and MAYBE a few others as well,” Hyejin explained further, “BUT noticeably her considering that she was the person who spent time with him the most before his death, and was even present in his death with a few others as well, and her occupation as a doctor as well."

“So what did you get out so far?” Wheein asked.

“We’re under the initial hypothesis or motive that Jeongguk’s sister might be involved with her father’s death due to jealousy for her step-mother and Jaejoon’s last wife before his death, and we have actually collected some records that tie with both of their names in the same document for each record as well…”

“However, Jaejoon isn’t completely innocent either. We also discovered through the records that we collected to make our case against Jeongguk’s sister, we figure out that there’s some sort of sketchy stuff involving Jaejoon and it might involve the whole Jeon family. There might be some things that are not what they seem to be, but for now, we’re trying to focus on the death case against Jeongguk’s sister.”

“So for the next few months or until the case is closed completely, I’m going to work in this building as an undercover legal assistant so that I can get all the papers that I need.”

“So kind of like your internship in the company during college?”

“Kind-of, except it’s not an official position that I can put on my resume,” Hyejin winked and the group laughed, “if you need to find me-Wheein, Jimin, Byulyi, Taehyung-I’m in the basement filing and reading through all the papers and typing stuff into my laptop. So long!”

“Farewell, Hyejin. Good luck on the case!”

Then Hyejin left the group alone to go to the elevator, near the small space where the group worked together, to go down to her secret space again.

Then a minute of awkward silence, and Byulyi was up again,

“So y’all know that Jeongguk and Lisa Manoban from that company over there are engaged, right?”

Yep, an absolute yes, especially from Taehyung who probably knew everything by now based on the text-rants that Jeongguk would send to Taehyung through their shared chat with each other.

“Truth is…they hate each other. Lisa to Jeongguk because his family ruined her family’s lives and why she is stuck in that sort of predicament, and Jeongguk to Lisa because she isn’t the ex-lover that he was SOOOOOOOOOO ***emphasis on the so in a louder tone of voice*** in love with for quite a while now, and turned out to be his true fated mate…”

Then Wheein and Jimin side-eyed at Taehyung discreetly while Taehyung pretended not to know what Byulyi was talking about.

“Jeongguk refuses to do anything with Lisa. They don’t see each other unless it’s for professional reasons or planning out their official engagement party or wedding ceremony. Jeongguk even refuses to sleep or communicate with Lisa at all. Lisa is the same as well. The only person that they can talk to when it comes to anything relating to the other party like if Jeongguk wants to get information about Lisa and vice versa, it’s through Jeongguk’s best friend, Bhuwakul Kunpimook or ‘BamBam’ for short…”

Then Byulyi lowered her voice to a whisper and added some things that Taehyung didn’t even know yet,

“…and apparently, he’s Lisa’s true fated mate, and Lisa is planning to continue her affair with BamBam even after she and Jeongguk get married…and oh, BamBam already claimed Lisa right before the marriage contract meeting a couple of months ago.”

Taehyung’s eyes lit up a bit so that it wasn’t too obvious, “does Jeongguk knows about this like his best friend as his fiancé’s true fate mate and that they’re cheating on him and so?”

“Oh no,” Byulyi shook her head, “the poor boy…is…so…NAIVE, but what do you expect? Daddy’s boy with mommy issues. ***rolled her eyes at the last sentence for some reason***.”

“Oh hey,” Byulyi added, “there’s Jeongguk!”

The young alpha CEO, who just happened to walk by the certain group since he knew his true fated omega mate was one of them, tried to remain as composed as possible to not give too much away, and greeted with a bright bunny-toothed smile,

“Hello, interns…and Byulyi! A good pleasure to see you! As you might know, I am Jeongguk Jeon, the new CEO of Jeon Technologies and I am glad that the three of you guys decided to intern again for the summer despite the fact that you guys have already graduated from college and might have chosen to work…”

“Oh no,” Byulyi shook her head, “all three of them are going to some sort of graduate school before working.”

“Oh, congratulations! Good luck on your future studies, and if you guys are looking for work afterwards or maybe during future summers, I hope that y’all decide to stick to working in the company! Any questions that you have for me?”

Awkward silence rose from the workspace.

“Alright! Take care!”

Then the CEO left the space quickly.

Byulyi noticed that Taehyung was in some sort of paralyzed position with a wide-eyed expression on his face, and then laughed.

“What’s wrong, Tae? Jeongguk’s cat got your tongue? Have any history with him?”

Then Taehyung’s phone dinged in some sort of notification, and Taehyung just got out from his paralyzed position, looked down the phone to see what was going on, and then excused himself,

“Oh. I need to go to the restroom. See y’all around!”

Then Taehyung stood up, went in the direction that was obviously not for the restroom, and disappeared. Then Wheein and Jimin laughed loudly, leaving Byulyi confused.

“What? What is it that you brats are not telling me, huh?” Byulyi asked indignantly.

“Well, you see,” Wheein replied sheepishly, “Taehyung and Jeongguk…”

===

**Flashback: 2 years ago:**

It was the first day ever interning as a Front-End and UX/UI Developer in Jeon Technologies when upcoming-junior and unpresented Taehyung Kim met Jeongguk Jeon for the first time.

It was not uncommon at all for new employees to get lost in their new workplace at the first day of work, and Taehyung was no exception…and especially when he was 30 minutes late on the first day due to traffic caused by a car accident on the highway Taehyung drove on to get to work (fortunately, Taehyung wasn’t involved in the incident whatsoever).

For his work orientation, Taehyung was supposed to go to the main auditorium of the building, but as Taehyung entered through another section of the building, he couldn’t find the auditorium anywhere no matter what: he tried going room to room in the section he was in, but there was no room that labelled “main auditorium”.

Taehyung was about to lose hope when a honey-drizzled male voice that was not his (since his own voice was deeper, richer, and velvety, and still is despite his sub-gender), “excuse me? Are you looking for the main auditorium?”

Taehyung turned around and saw a cute True Blood Alpha boy, probably a teenager, probably a freshman, couple of years younger than him, leaning on the wall with a bunny-toothed smile.

“Yeah! Do you know where it is?”

===

“So Taehyung Kim. That’s a very suitable name for a good-looking guy like you.”

Taehyung laughed sheepishly, “same with Jeongguk Jeon, and you’re cute as well.”

“Oh, thank you!”

“So Jeongguk, are you an intern as well?”

“Oh, no! My dad actually works in the company?”

“Oh, cool! What does he work as?”

“Well, he is the actual CEO of the company.”

“Holy shit! No matter why your last name is the namesake of the company.”

“That’s correct,” Jeongguk grinned, “It was a family company started by my paternal grandfather back in South Korea to provide weapons to the South Korean army and their American allies back in the Korean War, and then when my grandfather died, my father decided to move the company to San Jose given the rise of the tech industry there with Microsoft and Apple you know, and since then, it has become a company that can compete with both of these big giants pretty well.”

“Can’t believe that I’m actually talking to the son of the CEO here.”

Jeongguk laughed, “nah. No worries. I’m not that intimidating as I might be due to my dad.”

“So Jeongguk,” Taehyung asked, “so what do you do in the company?”

“Well,” Jeongguk answered, “I help out with my dad with the important paperwork and setting up with the weekly meetings, because I want to follow in my father’s footsteps to be the next CEO of the company. Well, my cousin is also a CEO in the company as well, but she deals with different affairs in comparison to my dad.”

“Oh, sounds ambitious. You’ll definitely be a good CEO.”

“Hope so…and hey, we’re at the main auditorium right now. Come on, in.”

Then Jeongguk opened the door for Taehyung and luckily for him, they were about to start when he arrived.

“Are you also going to come in as well?”

“Oh no. I have to help with my dad with something, but it was nice to see you, Taehyung Kim.”

Then Jeongguk left the auditorium while Taehyung looked back and smiled as he was able to make a new friend in the first day of internship despite the chaos from the morning…

…well at least a new friend based on how Jimin, Wheein, and Hyejin were teasing him about the ‘cute guy’ who was walking with him and Taehyung had to deny his potential feelings towards him though he did feel some sort of small blooming sprout in his chest at every mention of the ‘cute guy’ from his friends and ‘Jeongguk Jeon’ from him…

…then the small sprout became a blossoming flower inside his chest when he walked to his work desk for the summer for the first time after the work orientation and saw a vase with a daisy inside, a small box of chocolates, and a light pink note with a scribbled boyish handwriting on it:

> _“Hey! It was nice getting to know you. Let’s get to know each other more! -JK :)_
> 
> _(408)XXX-XXXX”_

Taehyung smiled widely and was in cloud nine for the rest of the day (even Jimin had to ask him what the heck was going on with him).

===

**Present Day:**

The elevator dinged as it arrived to the basement floor of the building.

Taehyung, who was the only one in the elevator, walked out while looking at the phone screen with a wide smile on his face.

He was, again, in cloud nine for what was going to happen when he accidentally bumped into Hyejin, who was done with her work of the day =.

“Oh, Taehyung! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Jeongguk wants to see me for something.”

“Oh,” Hyejin wiggled her eyebrows, “true fated mate stuff?”

Taehyung laughed and then slapped the shorter alpha on her shoulder and replied, “maybe, but it's only between me and Jeongguk, remember?"

Hyejin laughed back and replied, "yea. I'll leave you two alone in whatever y'all have with each other. Have a nice day, Taehyung!"

Then the two friends parted ways to whatever they need to do. 

===

Taehyung arrived in the bathroom of the basement and it was just him alone. 

So that where Jeongguk wanted him to be? Interesting...

"Taehyung-hyung!" 

Taehyung turned around (he was in the middle of the nearly-empty bathroom), and saw Jeongguk just entering into the bathroom with his CEO suit minus the tuxedo (so it was him in his tucked-in baby-blue dress shirt (with his chest exposed) and black dress pants). 

"Oh, Jeongguk!"

Then they rushed to each other and Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung by the back of the locks of his hair with his left hand and then his ass which resulted in a sensual moan from the omega himself and collided his lips with the full and plump lips of the omega in a deep, passionate and sloppy kiss while Taehyung reciprocated the action back by kissing his true fated mate back equally passionate and tightly grabbed the v-neck of the alpha's dress shirt with his left hand and the back of his dress shirt with his right hand. 

The kiss got very deep and passionate to the point that the alpha lips moved from the omega's lips and down and towards the line of the omega's jaw where he licked the omega's jaw slowly and heavily with his tongue to the point that he reached for the neck area of the omega where he started licking and nibbling on the skin of the neck leaving a line of hickeys on the omega's neck while the omega moaned sultry at the alpha's licking and nibbling on his neck (apparently an erogenous zone for the omega). 

Then the couple, who were in the process of making out with each other, limped towards the wall space between two urinals, and the alpha slammed the omega's back on the wall where the omega then got his legs around the alpha's waist and his arms around the alpha's neck and started grinding his boy-pussy at the alpha's already hardened groin while the alpha reciprocated back by holding on the omega's back with one of his hands and rolling his hips towards the omega's boy-pussy which got out some lustful moans from the omega while the omega's eyes were shut and his mouth open agape in lust, and the alpha continuously licking and nibbling at his neck. 

Then the omega started unbuttoning the rest of the dress shirt of the alpha and the alpha starting unbuttoning and zipping down the omega's tight pants with the hand that was not holding the omega (difficult but he did it) when the omega got startled for a moment and then yelled, "STOP!"

Then the omega got off the alpha and the alpha, also equally startled, backed up a bit with a surprised but disappointed expression on this face with both of his hands pushed out. 

"I thought that you wanted this, hyung."

"I still do, and I'm sorry," Taehyung cried in a disappointment, "but I just remembered that I have a Pap smear appointment tomorrow morning, and that I'm not supposed to have any sexual intercourse a couple of days before the appointment! I'm so sorry!" 

Then the omega started tearing up and then came to the alpha and cried on his right shoulder while the alpha hugged the omega tightly and rubbed soothing circles on the omega's back. 

"It's okay, Taehyung-hyung! It's my fault...really..."

"Jeongguk, don't say that! It was my fault for getting into my desires too much without remembering that I have something else to do later on."

"No, hyung. I should have texted you in what we were about to do as well..."

"However, to be fair, my co-workers would have seen it as well."

Then a tear-stained faced Taehyung got off from his alpha true mate and then breathed in and out to calm down and wiped the tears off his face until his face was nearly dry. The Jeongguk asked while holding on to his omega's waist while the omega zipped up and buttoned in his pants and straightened down his green sweater. 

"So, you still want to stick to the plan, hyung?"

"Yeah, of course. Just a different time, please...so when are you available?"

Jeongguk then huffed out in thought and then replied, 

"So today is Friday, and I'm going to be busy for the next 2 weeks due to some meeting with your friend, Hyejin, and my sister about my father. So maybe, the Monday when I get back?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Also, if it wasn't for the makeup session, I would also have more things to say as well."

"What is it, Jeongguk?"

"Hope you enjoyed the sushi dinner that I booked for you on your graduation day," Jeongguk smiled with his bunny smile. 

Oh yeah...on Taehyung's graduation day, Taehyung's family got a mysterious call from a sushi restaurant saying that they have booked an order under the name of Taehyung Kim and that they were supposed to arrive in 2 hours. Ryeowook, who got the call, freaked out about it as he initially thought that it was the wrong Taehyung Kim or a scam call until the receptionist for the sushi restaurant said that Taehyung's true fated mate was there to book the order, and though Ryeowook was skeptical about it, Heechul took it up in a heartbeat and persuaded Ryeowook and the family (Taehyung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Momo, and Jongwoon (who was able to come home for his only son's college graduation as he did his best to be there for his son for special events)) to come to the sushi restaurant which not only turned out to be the sushi restaurant that Taehyung and Jeongguk went to when they were first dating (one of the pictures that Taehyung saw on the bulletin board for him, but they also got the V.I.P meal offered by the restaurant thanks to Jeongguk. 

Taehyung smiled back with his signature boxy smile and said, "so it was you."

Jeongguk then smiled sheepishly and said, "yea, I wanted to come to your college graduation, but then, Lisa and I had to go to the party planner on that day to plan out our engagement party, so I wasn't able to go."

Taehyung replied assuredly, "it's okay. I was totally fine with my whole family there, especially my alpha father who can't be with us a lot due to his work."

"Oh," Jeongguk replied with a startled expression, "what does your dad work as?"

"Oh," Taehyung replied, "he's apparently an international actor, so he has to work outside the country a lot, and we sometimes see his shows as a family through DVD's that my father sends."

"Favorite show?" Jeongguk smirked. 

"I like all of them, but I'm biased because he's my father ***the couple laughed***, but if I have to be unbiased, The Secret Garden."

"Oh my gosh! Yesung Kim?!"

"yeah..."

Jeongguk grinned widely. 

"My family is a huge fan of your father, and they want to meet him one day."

"Well, my father is coming home in 2 weeks with his friend and other relatives, so y'all can definitely meet him when the time comes, especially when you're coming back at this time."

Then Taehyung winked, "I'll also tell him that it's my true fated mate's family as well though my alpha father doesn't believe in true fated mates either like my omega father."

Then the couple laughed. 

"Well then. I think our folks might be worrying what is taking us so long, and the last words that I want to say to you, Taehyungie-hyung ***ah, the nickname which made Taehyung's heart melt*** just please take care and look over for yourself...and by the way, I started investing in solutions that would secure our true fated mate bond together no matter what, especially when I'm about to get married with Lisa."

"Oh, thank you!" Taehyung grinned. 

"No problem, and once I'm done with the solutions, which shouldn't be too long and should be done by the time I get back, I will hand you a contract that guarantees you the right of access to the property from our true fated mate deal."

"Oh sweet, thank you, Jeongguk," Taehyung grinned back, "you're the best!"

Then the couple hugged together tightly and Jeongguk had Taehyung nuzzle into his neck in order to scent him, and after a while, they released each other's grip and Jeongguk said, 

"I have to get going now, and while I won't be available for the next two weeks, if you need anything, just remember to text me! So long, Taehyung!"

"So long, Jeongguk!"

Then the two young men left the bathroom in different times. 

===

"What took you so...OH MY GOD! WERE YOU ATTACKED BY ANIMAL?!" Jimin exclaimed. 

"No, no, no," Taehyung laughed, "I was with Jeongguk with you know...true fated mate things."

"SO YOU'RE INDEED JEONGGUK'S TRUE FATED MATE THEN," Byulyi exclaimed, "so you do have a history with Jeongguk Jeon."

"Wait, you didn't know that Taehyung and Jeongguk dated each other before?" Wheein asked. 

"Well, I knew that Jeongguk had a history with an intern of the company before," Byulyi admitted, "but I didn't know that it was our own Taehyung." 

Then Byulyi slapped Taehyung on the back in a congratulatory manner while Taehyung got back down. 

"You do a lot of things about Jeon Technologies thanks to our Yongsun," Wheein asserted, "but you didn't even know that our Tae dated the current CEO of the company before, and is indeed his fated mate."

"Hey, Yongsun doesn't even get involved in Jeongguk's love life."

"Whatever. So Tae, did you get dicked down by Jeon, yet?"

"No," Taehyung shook his head, "not yet."

"WHAT?!" the rest of the group exclaimed in surprised. 

"I have a Pap smear appointment tomorrow morning, and I have to abstain myself from sexual activity for at least a few days."

"What you mean by abstain, Taehyung?" Jimin asked, "you never even have a dick inside your pussy or ass before..."

The whole group laughed while Taehyung's cheeks turned bright red at the mention of his virginal status. 

"Hey, Jimin," Taehyung said with a smirk, "since you're my best friend and platonic soulmate, and apparently you're interested with my virgin status, can you come with me to the Pap smear appointment tomorrow?"

Jimin would have been embarrassed being called out in revenge like that, but since it was Taehyung, Jimin beamed and replied in a heartbeat, "anything for my soulmate...what time and where?"

"8AM in the morning in Stanford Omega Clinic. Just pick me up from my house, and then we can go. You have been there like a million times already, so you know..."

"Yeah, anything for my best friend!"

The whole group laughed, and when the laughter died down, there was a moment of silence, and then Byulyi started with more gossip, 

"So Jeongguk has always wanted to be a father in the future aside from his CEO person and was scared that he would end up like his father and thus, destroy his paternal dream decided to go to the clinic where his sister worked and donate his knot sperm..."

===

However, little did the group know that there was a certain someone who was just walking by and hearing the interesting conversation started by the wife of the other CEO of the company, peered in discretely to listen in...

Lisa was just walking by to drop off copies of the forms from the engagement party planning to where her own true fated mate worked at when she heard the group of interns (and their friend, the wife of the other CEO of the company) gossiping about current news in the company, especially those involving the Jeons, and wanting to get some dirt on the Jeons since she hated them so much to what they did to her family, nosed into the conversation and heard something about her fiancé, who she hated with a passion: 

"So Jeongguk has always wanted to be a father in the future aside from his CEO person and was scared that he would end up like his father and thus, destroy his paternal dream decided to go to the clinic where his sister worked and donate his knot sperm..."

Knot sperm?!

Sperm and egg make baby, right?

Also, a child between Lisa and Jeongguk would mean a lot of money for Lisa and her family company in exchange...actually one of the highest in exchange out of all the possible options in the contract to get money to her family company from the Jeon family's company. 

However, there's one problem, the soon-to-be-married couple hated each other so much that they even refuse to sleep with each other, so if it wasn't for the artificial insemination option (which the donated knot sperm would be used for), then there would be no way for Jeongguk and Lisa to have a child together...

...however, a door of opportunity has just opened for Lisa when she heard the rumor, and she hoped it was true, so she picked up her cell phone, dialed the number of the omega clinic where Jeongguk's sister worked at (at least what she heard), and called once a voice, most likely an omega receptionist, picked up in greeting, 

“Hello, ma'am, this is Lalisa Manoban, fiancé of Jeongguk Jeon, and I want to book an IUI or artificial insemination appointment with Stanford Omega Clinic around 8 or 9AM tomorrow...oh there's a spot...yes, perfect. Sounds good, and see you there. Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1: Alpha x Alpha true fated mates, like Yongsun x Byulyi, do exist, but ARE VERY RARE (likewise, Omega x Omega true fated mates as well) 
> 
> Plottwist #2: Jeongguk's sister is involved with an affair with their step-mother (gross, right?) since they're each other's TRUE FATED MATES (but why did the stepmother marry their father instead?)
> 
> Plottwist #3: Jeongguk's father actually did NOT die of cancer, and there might be something more sketchy involving his death which apparently involved Jeongguk's sister (who is she anyways?)
> 
> Plottwist #4: Jeongguk's father isn't completely innocent either: he is also involved in sketchy stuff as well and it might involve the whole family
> 
> Plottwist #5: Taehyung doesn't lose his virginity (yet), because he has a Pap smear appointment tomorrow which requires him to abstain from any sexual intercourse whatsoever. 
> 
> Plottwist #6: Jeongguk throws a surprise dinner for Taehyung on his college graduation day in the sushi restaurant that they went to when they first dated (aw...how sweet ^ ^)
> 
> Plottwist #7: Jeongguk's family is a huge fan of Taehyung's father as an actor, especially his work in Taehyung's (unbiased) favorite show regarding his father
> 
> Plottwist #8: Despite her hatred for Jeongguk, Lisa actually wants a child with Jeongguk due to financial reasons relating to her family company. 
> 
> Also, more symbolic reference(s) and foreshadowing in the story as well! ^ ^
> 
> Please comment below of your thoughts and any constructive criticism of the story!
> 
> ***EDIT: I forgot that Stanford's art major/minor is called 'Art Practice', my bad! 😅***


	7. Chapter Five: The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Soyeon Jeon was having a rough week...it can't get worse, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: Mentions of boy-pussy (since it's part of the omega male anatomy in this AU)***
> 
> Also, since Soyeon is dealing with a post-hangover headache, I bolded the words that she heard from the nurse for clearer understanding. 
> 
> So the main plot of the story BEGINS! :O

Dr. Soyeon Jeon was having a rough week.

First, her father’s death.

Since her biological mother was barely around nor did Soyeon ever got the chance to know her mother (apparently another alpha since Soyeon was a True Blood Alpha, so it would make sense that her biological mother was indeed some sort of alpha), her father was the only parental figure who has been consistent through her whole life. He encouraged her to do well in school and other pursuits that she set her mind on (volleyball, basketball, soccer, and softball in her childhood days for instance) and supported her lifelong dream to becoming a doctor despite being from a business background. Thus, when her father suddenly died from cancer (at least that what she knew), her whole world turned upside down, and of course, her father’s death was very hard on her.

Second, according to the investigators from the police department, apparently, her father actually did not die from cancer…

…and apparently Soyeon was involved with her father’s death which Soyeon thought was utter bullshit.

Like sure, she was a doctor, so she would know all the drugs that would kill people above a respective certain dose based on her medical school experience, and she was with him in his last year before his death, but so were a few other people too…why Soyeon instead of them? She swore to god that she only knew that her father died of cancer and that was it.

Since the week was overwhelming her too much, Soyeon turned to the one thing that helped her the most whenever she was in a too-rough time:

Alcohol.

Soyeon’s own remedy.

Which was why she was experiencing a splitting headache when she arrived to work Saturday morning after a night of drinking Vodka shots before she could blackout for the rest of the night.

However, as an alcoholic, Soyeon had experienced such thing before, but based on previous experiences, at the end of the day, she turned out fine, so she’ll be okay in the long run, right?

===

“ **Dr. Jeon** ,” the omega nurse, Mina, said coming behind the overwhelmed doctor while dropping the files for the respective patients on her desk, “ **you are covering for Dr. Cho and have two patients to deal with this morning. One is for an insemination and the other is for a PAP which the latter was supposed to be covered by Dr. Cho**.”

“Ok, a PAP and an insemination.”

“ **Yes. Dr. Jeon, do you want me to get the materials for you?** ”

“No, I got it, Mina.”

“ **Ok, the specimen for the insemination should be stored in the second fridge of the lab under the name of ‘Jeon Jeongguk’. There are actually two containers under his name with one of the containers not allowed to be taken yet until a certain time.** Take the unlabelled one”

[Soyeon didn't hear the last sentence of the nurse's command since she was dealing with her after-hangover headache that got worse before the nurse could finish her statement, but she heard the rest of the command and took it as word.]

“Okay, got it. Thank you, Mina.”

Then the nurse went away, and Soyeon picked up the files and went to the lab where the knot samples were kept. 

When she arrived in the lab, she went to the second fridge as instructed by the nurse and searched for all the samples that were stored and organized in alphabetic order by last name (and then first) and examined each sample until she could find the correct one that was under the name of “Jeon Jeongguk”.

However, once she arrived at the correct spot, she saw two containers under the name of “Jeon Jeongguk”: one was not only labelled with the owner’s name, but also labelled with another certain name as well, and the other didn’t have the certain name on it, just ‘Jeon Jeongguk’.

She might not be in the best state of judgement, but she did remember one of the files she had with her currently was also under the same name that was labelled in the first container alongside ‘Jeon Jeongguk’, so the insemination appointment was clearly for that certain person, right?

Right.

Then, she took out the container that had the two labelled names on there (‘Jeon Jeongguk’ and the special person), unfreezed the sample that was in the container, collected the sample with a syringe, attached the syringe with a catherer, collected the PAP smear materials for the other patient, picked up the necessary materials and files, and then walked outside the lab to deal with two patients.

===

“Geezus, Tae. I thought that we were done with 8AM’s ever since college graduation,” Jimin, who was sitting on a waiting chair that was facing the left side of the exam table that Taehyung was on and scrolling through his phone, complained.

“Well, we never had 8AM college classes,” Taehyung, who was sitting on the table exam with his legs (covered by a big blue medical underpad) spread wide open in an almost-straight angle exposing his underparts well replied sleepily, “what are you talking about?”

“Not sure how much I can rely on your memory since you’re freaking half-asleep,” Jimin replied sassily, “the doctor would come in at any moment and you wouldn’t even notice them coming.”

“Well not to you either since you’re scrolling through your phone,” Taehyung yawned.

“Hey, Tae. I just saw a joke on Instagram. Want to hear it?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Then Jimin said the joke, and the two best friends started cracking up until he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

“Alright, Tae. See you later.”

Which got no answer from the younger of the two as he was already back to sleep, tired from waking up too early for an appointment.

As Jimin stood up and left, a True Blood Alpha doctor entered the room, holding Taehyung’s file in one hand, and the rest of the materials with another hand, greeted perfunctory,

“Hello, Mr. Taehyung Kim. Nice to meet you. Ready for your insemination?”

No answer from the omega patient who was still deep in his slumber.

Then in a slightly louder voice, “ready for your insemination, Mr. Kim?”

Then Taehyung finally woke up startled and said, “yeah. yeah. Sorry, just a little tired from having to be here early in the morning…wait, am I supposed to be seeing Dr. Cho for my appointment today?”

“Oh yea, but I’ll be covering for Dr. Cho today as she’s out-of-town visiting her family…”

Then the alpha doctor unexpectedly sobbed, and Taehyung noticing the doctor crying, assures her,

“Oh, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Well anyways, my name is Dr. Soyeon Jeon, and I will be the doctor taking care of your appointment today.”

Then the doctor settled down in a rolling chair in front of Taehyung’s underparts while settling the materials on the table next to the rolling chair, and asked politely,

“Can you scoot down a little towards me, please?”

“Oh yea, will do.”

Then Taehyung scoots a little towards the doctor. Then the doctor sighs and asks,

“Did you bring anyone with you?”

“Oh. My omega best friend.”

“Oh. So y’all planned this together?”

“Oh no. He’s just responsible for driving me here and that’s all.”

“Oh, so it’s just you only basically?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Oh, good for you then. It’s the easiest for you to do it alone…”

Then the doctor breaks down and sobs more.

“Dr. Jeon, are you sure that you are okay?”

Then the doctor tried to calm herself down for a moment, and then sighs.

“Yeah, yeah. Just going through some personal problems now.”

Then in an attempt to lighten up the awkward situation, the alpha doctor joked with a strained smile while picking up the syringe, “we all go through personal problems, right?”

“Well, yeah, but if you need some time to calm down then…”

Then the alpha doctor stuck the catheter, that was attached to the syringe, into the boy-pussy hole of the omega all in a sudden.

Then the omega male, taken aback by the object coming into his boy-pussy hole, exclaimed in surprise,

“Oh, okay! It’s starting!”

“No,” the alpha doctor replied defensively, “then you would have to wait for a whole month, and it would not be fair for you.”

Then he tried to move his ass around in adjustment to the object in his boy-pussy hole for comfort (and he swore that he felt some of the muscles inside spasm for a little moment), but a second later, he felt the object taken out of the hole.

“Ok, all done! You should get your results in 2 weeks.”

Then Taehyung, startled by the unexpectedly quick procedure (but to be fair, it was his first time getting a PAP smear and the fact that he was a virgin, so there wouldn’t be anything outstanding to notice), asked suspiciously,

“That’s it?”

“Yep, that’s it.”

Then the doctor stood up and collected her materials, and added,

“Good luck, and again, I’m so sorry about what happened with the you know…”

She then motioned the sobbing with her hands so that her patient can understand.

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Taehyung assured her, “hope that everything turns out okay or you.”

“Okay,” the doctor smiled while leaving the room, “thank you.”

Then the doctor completely left the room, leaving a baffled Taehyung trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with the doctor…

…at least he had something to talk about with Jimin in their platonic lunch date in a couple of hours.

===

Then Soyeon walked into the room across the room that she was in a minute before, while reading the file below her, and noticed a familiar face staring at her.

“Oh, hey Lisa, I didn’t know that you were coming.”

Then she stared down at the file below her and saw two words that were boldly circled and startled the doctor for a bit:

“Artificial Insemination”

Then Soyeon remembered that only one of the appointments that she was supposed to take care of was an artificial insemination appointment…

…which means…

…she inseminated the wrong person, and it was too late…

Oh, Soyeon was screwed.

===

Later that night when Soyeon was pondering over the "biggest mistake of her life", someone knocked on the door of her office. 

"Come on in."

Then the door opened to reveal True Blood Omega Miyeon Cho: lawyer, widow of Jaejoon Jeon, step-mother...and true fated mate of Dr. Soyeon Jeon. 

"I didn't know who else to call."

Then Miyeon shut the door and asked, "you said it was an emergency?"

Then Soyeon, who was facing her true fated omega mate and standing up in a bewildered but frozen position with her arms crossed highly, replied, 

"Iaccidentlyseminatedthewrongomega...so...Ineedalawyer."

"You know ever since your father died, I am on temporarily leave right now."

Then Soyeon whispered, 

"I'm scared. I need someone to talk to."

"Your brother."

Then an awkward silence. 

"It was Jeongguk's sperm."

Then in a loud whisper from the omega and older woman (while staring at the alpha with a bewildered expression), 

"WHAT?!"

"Lisa, his fiancé, came in for an insemination, and I used his specimen on the wrong omega named Taehyung Kim because it was from the container that was labelled 'Taehyung Kim' with Jeongguk's name, so I thought that it was for him, but I was definitely and obviously wrong."

Then in an awkward silence, Miyeon asked her true fated alpha mate and stepdaughter as if the alpha was crazy, 

"What are you drinking?"

Then the alpha was taken aback by the question, and exclaimed, 

"No! Oh my god, no! I wasn't!" 

"Then what did you tell Lisa?" 

"No, I didn't tell her, I panicked. Then I got into the room and inseminated her with saline."

Then they both calmed down, and the omega asked, 

"Then what are the chances does it take?"

"Like 20%"

Then the omega and older woman walked closer to the alpha and commanded, 

"Don't say anything. You are on probation; you can lose your license. What about Jeongguk? "

"I took the sample that was supposed to be reserved for Taehyung Kim for a later time, and now it's gone AT THE WRONG TIME, and since Jeongguk wants to reserve his specimen for that certain omega, I have to transfer the label to the other container to not raise any suspicions."

"And it's gone AT THE WRONG TIME. How will telling him change that?"

Well, Soyeon knew that she was screwed in either way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1: Soyeon, a doctor, is Jeongguk's older sister (also another True Blood Alpha), and she (kind-of) accidentally artificially inseminates Taehyung! 
> 
> Plottwist #2: Jeongguk saves some of his knot specimen for Taehyung (maybe to keep the true fated mate bond together while still trying to be faithful to his (unfaithful) fiancé/wife). 
> 
> Plottwist #3: Miyeon, Soyeon's and Jeongguk's stepmother, is indeed Soyeon's true fated mate!
> 
> Now the true plot of the story begins!
> 
> Also, the last scene of the chapter (which is pretty short, thank god) is modeled from this actual scene from the TV show (Jane the Virgin) that actually inspired this AU: https://youtu.be/88zEMFNEyIY
> 
> ...actually a lot of this chapter was modeled from the part of episode 1 of the actual show where the main protagonist gets artificially inseminated, but I just wanted to point this specific scene out since it's almost exactly alike. 
> 
> Also, I just started on a more kid-friendly (not sure how "kid-friendly" it actually is) AU (not Taekook though) based on Power Rangers and this really interesting AU that I came across a day or two ago or so, please check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162512/chapters/63657652  
> ***WARNING: The AU is a WheeTae (MAMAMOO Wheein x BTS Taehyung (V)) fanfic and no Taekook ever (might not even featured all the BTS members in there, but will definitely feature all the MAMAMOO and Brown Eyed Girls characters in there (since these two latter groups are my ultimate groups alongside Super Junior which are all featured in this AU)). 
> 
> Please comment below of your thoughts and any constructive criticism of the story!


	8. Chapter Six: 2 weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung figures out that he is (or is not) pregnant...and the true plot of the story BEGINS!
> 
> Also, introducing, Taehyung's alpha father, Jongwoon "Yesung" Kim; Taehyung's paternal omega cousin, Baekhyun Byun, and his true fated alpha mate, Park Chanyeol, and several other guests as well (whose names are not going to be revealed for now).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: MPreg (because that's what the story is about) and mentions of sex***
> 
> Finally, the real plot of the story begins...and it's going to get more fun from there. 😏

“Uncle Heechul,” Taehyung groaned in the back of the car with his omega father, who was cradling the nauseous younger omega’s head in his chest, while in the front of the car was Heechul driving with Momo next to him, “how long until the airport?”

“Hold, on Taehyung,” Heechul replied, “how long, Momo?”

“We have about 10 minutes left until we arrive at the San Fran airport.”

“You hear that, Tae?”

“Yea, just tired.”

“How is he, Wook?”

“As he said,” the omega father replied, “he is tired, but he’s okay for now.”

“Ok,” the oldest family in the car replied, “can you hold on for 10 minutes, Tiger Bear?”

Smiling at the unique nickname that his family has given him, Taehyung gave a small smile, and replied, “Yeah, I can.”

“You’re excited to meet your alpha father and Baekhyun, Tiger Bear?”

On the mention of his alpha father (though he saw him just about a month ago for his college graduation) and his most favorite (omega) cousin ever, Taehyung grinned widely at his beta uncle with his signature boxy smile, and replied enthusiastically but exhausted, “YEAH!"

“Good, now that’s my own Tiger Bear,” Heechul smiled as he continued driving on the highway on the way to the airport.

===

Today, Jongwoon “Yesung” Kim was finally coming home for quite a long time (if not forever) with Taehyung’s (omega) cousin, Baekhyun Byun, and his true fated alpha mate, Chanyeol Park. Baekhyun and Jongwoon, on the phone yesterday, mentioned that there were a few others with them as well to move to the states from South Korea, but the rest of the family didn’t catch the names.

The rest of the family (Taehyung, Ryeowook, Heechul, and even Momo (even if Yesung held a slight disapproval of her, but not as apparent as Taehyung or Ryeowook)) were ecstatic for the alpha and a few others to finally come back to them for a long time (or even forever), and not just for the big events (like Taehyung’s college graduation or presentation as an omega)…

…and their excitement just got more intense as they arrived at the airport…

…well except for one person…

Sure, he was really excited for his alpha father to come back for a long time (or even forever) and finally be with him everyday and not just for the big events, but Taehyung woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

Today, he just felt a lot more tired and nauseous than usual. He wanted to go back to sleep or throw up a week’s meal into the toilet, but found himself that he really couldn’t. Again, he was usually a moody person, but in the past 2 weeks, and even today, he was a lot moodier than usual with (too) frequent mood swings that would be projected on other people, most especially Momo (though later on, even if he disliked her, he would feel bad for her and would end up apologizing) and his friends at work (which he also regretted as well, and ended up apologizing tearfully, but luckily, his friends understood as Jeongguk was away for 2 weeks and they took it as Taehyung just missing his true fated mate).

He even noticed that in the past 2 weeks, his appetite multiplied by at least twice or tripled. For instance, in the last Sunday K-BBQ dinner, Taehyung ate the majority of the plates that were provided for the family, and even offered to eat his family’s leftovers when they got full, which got Heechul joking,

“Looks like the staff had a good day today to offer up these type of dishes that Taehyung would be gobbling up like in forever.”

“I don’t know, hyung,” Ryeowook sighed, “they taste the same as usual for me.”

“What did you even eat for breakfast today, Tiger Bear?”

“Just 3 bowls of cereals?”

“AND YOU MANAGED TO GOBBLE UP 20 PLATES OF BULGOGI?!”

…well, that’s a miracle…

===

The group finally arrived at the airport gate where Yesung, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and the mysterious guests would be waiting at.

As Taehyung saw his father, his (omega) cousin and his true fated alpha mate, and the surprise guests (a middle-aged alpha and a younger alpha and omega with him as well with the omega obviously the son of the middle-aged alpha as his face was a softer version of the older alpha’s face) from the window, Taehyung beamed up, poked his head and right arm outside the family car (as the window was opened), and smiled widely but wearily with his signature boxy smile and waved quickly but wearily at his alpha father outside the car. Then he shouted with weary enthusiasm,

“DAD!”

The alpha father heard a familiar voice yelling “DAD!” at him and then saw his son waving at him in their family car and smiled widely and waved him back with more enthusiasm.

As the family car arrived in front of the gate, the family got out one by one, with Taehyung and Ryeowook the last people to get out of the car.

“JONGWOON!”

“RYEOWOOK! TAE…HYUNG! TAEHYUNG?!”

As Taehyung got out of the car in weary anticipation to meet his alpha father and the rest of the guests, he suddenly fainted and collapsed backwards to the ground, out of the blue, leaving shock, surprise, and horror across the rest of the family’s and group’s faces.

As Taehyung got more unconscious due to severe exhaustion, he could hear the cries and shouts from concerned family members and guests and even a couple of strangers.

“TAEHYUNG!” (Ryeowook)

“Tiger Bear, are you okay?” (Heechul)

“Taehyung! Please tell me you’re okay, sachon dongsaeng.” (Baekhyun)

“Hey, kid! Wake up, hold on for a moment.” (a random stranger that happened to be near the family when Taehyung fainted)

“Taehyung! Just hold on for me! Everyone, let’s get the bags into the car and head for the hospital!” (Yesung)

===

Taehyung woke up in the hospital with his parents, uncle, his cousin and his true fated alpha mate, and Momo surrounding him, already tired from today’s events.

Then an alpha doctor, in blue scrubs and a name-tag, ‘Wonho’, and holding a manila folder with papers inside, opened the curtains that were in front of the hospital bed that Taehyung was lying on, and announced in an assertive voice,

“Nausea, increased appetite, and fainting spells solved. You’re pregnant.”

Then the group of Taehyung (who was lying on the bed), Jongwoon, Ryeowook, Heechul, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Momo stared at the alpha doctor, named Wonho, for a moment with amused expressions, trying to hold their laughter at the unexpected news, but eventually gave into laughing and snickering.

“What?” Taehyung exclaimed while laughing while throwing his right hand in suggestion.

“I’m so sorry, but he’s not pregnant,” Ryeowook said while laughing.

“No, I’m not pregnant,” Taehyung confirmed his omega father’s assertion.

“We tested your urine,” the alpha doctor, Wonho, said.

“Trust me,” Taehyung interrupted, “the test is all wrong.”

“False negatives are frequent, but false positives are rare.”

“Taehyung,” Heechul asked with an excited expression while staring at his nephew and his nephew staring at him back, “did you and Jeongguk…”

“Wait, who’s Jeongguk?” Jongwoon asked confused.

“His true fated mate, apparently,” Ryeowook answered while rolling his eyes.

“Say yes! Say yes!” Baekhyun shouted while pumping his fists in the air, excited that the younger omega finally found his “right one”.

“No, we didn’t,” Taehyung answered amusedly and then turned to the alpha doctor, “and it may be rare, but it happened, because I’m a virgin…and I take suppressants everyday at the right time.”

“A virgin?” The alpha doctor, Wonho, asked confused, “suppressants…"

The family looked at the alpha doctor with smug expressions while a moment of tense silence hung up in the air.

“Maybe we should talk in private.”

“No,” Taehyung answered, “no. We don’t need to talk in private.”

“Maybe we do.”

“Where did you get your degree from?” Heechul asked mockingly, “The University of Dumbass?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol started cracking up right next to Heechul and Momo, and laughed a little too loudly until Jongwoon (their uncle) and Ryeowook stared at them intensely and the couple shut up (“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologized).

“Hell, my true fated Beta mate here,” Heechul started ranting while patting his fated mate, who was next to him and giving a small and polite smile at the alpha doctor, on the shoulder and then came closer to the alpha doctor until he was face-to-face with the alpha, “just graduated with a nursing degree from the University of San Francisco, and she can do the same job a million times better than you, so if my nephew here tells you that he is a virgin and he takes suppressants, then do another damn test.”

===

Then the alpha doctor came back with the second urine sample (that belonged to Taehyung) in one hand and a test strip in another hand, and dipped the white part of the test strip into Taehyung’s urine.

“Pink means pregnant,” the doctor warned.

Then he took out the test strip…

…and on the tip of the test strip that was once white was an obvious shade of hot pink.

Then he turned around to the family while showing the now-hot pink tipped test strip, and announced to the dismay of the family (who had expressions of shock, surprise, and horror written across their faces), and announced,

“You’re actually pregnant.”

The shocked and horrified omega sitting on the bed exclaimed,

“BUT I NEVER HAD SEX...AND NEVER MISSED A DAY OF SUPPRESSANTS!" 

Then Heechul, who had an expression of shock but pleasant surprise, exclaimed,

“HOLY SHIT! YOU ARE IMMACULATE!”

“Oh Holy Mother Mary,” Ryeowook whispered up to the air while trying to get down on his knees and the rest of the family following his lead, “oh my lord, Jesus Christ, son of God…”

“NO, OE SAMCHON! NO, APPA!” Taehyung exclaimed while staring at the doctor in anger.

“He’s clearly not a virgin,” the alpha doctor sighed, but the rest of the family (except for Taehyung) ignored him, went down on their knees and started praying around Taehyung as Taehyung argued back,

“OF COURSE I AM, THAT’S A MISTAKE!”

“No, it’s not a mistake,” the alpha doctor replied calmly.

“OR IT COULD BE PREGNANCY HORMONES.”

“EXACTLY! Pregnancy hormones.”

Then as the rest of the family finished their “Our Father” in Korean (led by Ryeowook), Taehyung picked up the phone from the pocket of his pants, and started dialing the number of the Stanford Omega Clinic, and called urgently,

“Hello! This Taehyung Kim, and I need to talk to Dr. Jeon right now, because I have A CRAZY DOCTOR saying that I’M PREGNANT.”

Then as the family started on their third “Hail Mary”, Heechul smiled widely at his nephew and whispered-yelled, “the fruit…”

but was shushed by his nephew as he rolled his eyes as the doctor, who apparently accidentally inseminated him, was getting on the phone right now to talk to him.

“…OF THY WOMB!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1: Taehyung's father isn't the only one coming home to the family (there's Baekhyun and his mate, Chanyeol and several other guests as well: 2 alphas and 1 omega...who are they?)
> 
> Plottwist #2: Taehyung might be (or might not be) pregnant! (where the true plot of the story begins!)
> 
> Also, the second half of the scene is actually modeled from the specific scene from the actual show that inspired this AU where the main protagonist figures out that she is pregnant (by accident)! Here is the YouTube link here: https://youtu.be/WoFh7OhlXFI
> 
> Pretty short chapter (on purpose to balance out the quite long chapters before this and to build up some suspense), but comment below for your own thoughts (like if Taehyung is actually pregnant or not and who's the father...😏) and constructive criticism (will be appreciated)! :D


	9. Chapter Seven:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is INDEED pregnant, and the father of the child is (possibly) Jeongguk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! It has been quite a while (since classes have started already; again, expect irregular updates (but will definitely continue this story for sure)), and this chapter was intentionally going to be longer, but to build up the suspense (add a cliffhanger), I decided to keep it short. 
> 
> ***WARNING: MPreg (because that's what the story is about)***

“I’m not pregnant. Just say it,” Lisa, who was sitting next to Jeongguk (who was confused about the whole situation he was thrown into), demanded to the nervous doctor sitting face-to-face to her and her fiancé.

“No, you’re not,” Soyeon apologized, “I’m sorry.”

Then Jeongguk unexpectedly held on to Lisa’s hands while Lisa faced Jeongguk for some support (even if they still didn’t like each other) and said, “no. It’s not your fault.”

“Well,” Soyeon insisted, “it is actually.”

Then the “couple” faced the doctor with blank stares for answers.

“What do you mean?” Jeongguk asked confusedly.

Then Soyeon sighed and replied, “two weeks ago when I was stressed about dad’s situation…”

Then the alpha doctor rolled her eyes and started again, “it doesn’t matter two weeks ago…two weeks ago, I used your specimen on the wrong omega.”

Then the couple got startled by the surprising news, and Lisa asked confusedly, “Excuse me?”

“You what?” Jeongguk asked, as confused as his fiancé.

“I inseminated an omega with your knot sample. Mistakenly,” Soyeon repeated again.

Then an awkward silence fell between the two parties: Soyeon & her younger brother and his fiancé.

Then Mina, the nurse, opened the door of the office of the alpha doctor, and announced, “he’s here!”

===

“MomoandIhadsexinyourbedroomthreedaysagowhileyouwerehangingoutwithJimin,” Heechul confessed under one breath (like he was rapping) while tightening his grip on his nephew’s right shoulder while the rest of the family-Taehyung on the exam table, Ryeowook griping Taehyung’s right shoulder, Jongwoon griping his omega husband’s right shoulder right behind him, Momo right next to Heechul, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol right behind the elevated exam table, and the 3 other guests (who they had to pick up from the airport and wait in the hospital corridors right outside where Taehyung got his apparent pregnancy news) standing next to Jongwoon-looked at Heechul in shock, dismay, confusion, and discomfort (Momo was especially feeling uncomfortable).

“WHAT?!” Taehyung exclaimed in shock while throwing his hands out in annoyance and the rest of the family in some sort of discomfort (Momo was looking down the ground in discomfort and Ryeowook and Jongwoon were looking at Heechul in dismay and Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and the 3 guests were confused in what the heck was going on), “WHY ARE TELLING ME THIS?”

“I don’t know,” Heechul replied breathlessly while the rest of the family and guests (except for Momo who was still staring down at the ground) were staring at him, “what if you’re some sort of religious messiah? Like what if you’re the next mother Mary and about to give birth to the 21st century Jesus or something? You know I can’t lie to a religious messiah or a potential mother of a religious messiah….”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol then cracked up at the beta uncle’s statements, and Baekhyun asked jokingly, “hey, Taehyung, if you ever give birth to the next Jesus or something, does that mean we get an automatic pass to heaven or something as long as we’re nice to you or the 21st century Jesus?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun cracked up more until the rest of the family (except for Heechul who was staring at the wall blankly) and the 3 random guests glared at the couple, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol shut up immediately as the door opened to reveal the agitated alpha doctor.

“Hello, hello, hello,” the alpha doctor greeted the family-group in front of her while coming into the room, “wow, what a big family.”

“Oh no,” the oldest guest, an alpha named Siwon Choi, chuckled and shook his head politely while replying in relatively perfect English, "my omega son, his alpha mate, and I are just…family friends, but…family you're looking for (the guest alpha, Siwon motioning to the group surrounding and on the exam table and giving a polite smile) are here.”

“Oh I see,” the alpha doctor chuckled nervously.

“Hi, Dr. Jeon,” Taehyung greeted, “thank you for taking to time to see me…and my family…and our friends. It’s the craziest thing right? These pregnancy tests keep coming back positive, and…there’s got to be a reason right…like hormones…”

“There is a reason,” the alpha doctor replied while trying to sit down in front of her omega patient, “and the reason that the test came back positive is…”

“I accidentally inseminated you two weeks ago.”

Then the family and their “family friends” got awkwardly silent for a moment before exclaiming to the agitated alpha doctor, “YOU WHAT?!”

“It was a mistake,” the alpha doctor continued to explain, “I made a mistake…and there was a 20% chance that it would take (the family and “family friends” stared at her in anger and shock horror) so…so…I thought that you would never know…”

“…but I guess it turned out differently.”

Taehyung continued staring at the doctor with shock horror in confirmation of his worst nightmare today, and he felt like he was going into a panic attack in a moment.

“Taehyung?”

“YOU’RE SORRY?!” Ryeowook exclaimed while approaching at the alpha doctor angrily, “YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL, LADY. YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!”

“Appa!” Taehyung exclaimed breathlessly while trying to get a hold at his omega father.

“Wookie, please,” Jongwoon insisted while trying to get a hold at his omega mate as well.

However, Ryeowook still persisted.

“YOU SEE. THERE ARE TWO NURSES IN THIS FAMILY. ME, AN OMEGA, AND MY…POTENTIAL SISTER-IN-LAW, A BETA, AND WE HAVE DONE OUR JOBS WITHOUT ANY COMPLAINT FROM ANY OF OUR SUPERIORS, SO IF YOU…AN ALPHA DOCTOR HAS DONE THIS POOR OF A JOB, THEN SHAME ON YOU!”

Then Jongwoon got hold of his omega mate finally and had him calm down by scenting on him, which finally calmed the oldest omega in the room down (though the older omega turned around at the alpha doctor with pure disgust).

Then Taehyung asked, “I also took suppressants as well which are supposed to prevent pregnancy, and the most effective way possible to prevent so aside from preventing heats, but how did I get pregnant eventually.”

“Well,” the doctor replied, “suppressants are indeed among the most effective way to prevent heats and pregnancies for omegas, but there are several ways when the suppressant doesn’t work the way that’s its supposed to. One is meeting your true fated mate, which isn’t only determined by the universe as they call it, but the same part of your DNA that determines your sub-gender…and two…”

Awkward and silent tension filled in the room as the doctor was preparing for number 2.

“when you’re impregnated by your true fated mate.”

Then at the mention of the words, ‘true fated mate’, Taehyung saw his world going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1: Taehyung IS ACTUALLY pregnant! 
> 
> Plottwist #2 (well not really if you read the previous chapters of the story): Jeongguk is the (possible) alpha father of the baby (well if you read one of the previous chapters of the story, it's not really a plot twist lol)
> 
> Also, one of the guests who accompanied the Kim family is revealed, but who are they exact and how are they connected to the Kim family? Read on to find out. ;)
> 
> Most of the chapter is actually modeled from a section of the pilot episode of the show that inspired this AU. Here is the YouTube link: https://youtu.be/WvxW1VVN-bM
> 
> Also, shoutout to user shrimpyboobies for also inspiring a bit of this scene as well (comment on the last chapter)! :D
> 
> Pretty short chapter (on purpose to balance out the quite long chapters before this and to build up some suspense), but comment below for your own thoughts and constructive criticism (will be appreciated)! :D
> 
> ***SIDENOTE: This chapter has 1111 words coincidentally...wow. :D***


	10. Chapter Eight:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kim family (ft. Jimin) reveal their true feelings over the unexpected situation (ft. good parents).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: MPreg (since it's the main theme of the story)***
> 
> Hello, y'all! It has been quite a while due to classes (it's getting busy right now...but again, expect irregular updates), but here's the next chapter for y'all to enjoy!

Hours later back into the Kim Residence, which was a two-story house in a quite affluent neighborhood (it’s Palo Alto after all, right?), after the turbulent news, Taehyung was lying on the bed in his bedroom (on the first floor the house) on his right side while rubbing his stomach with his left hand to where the pup was residing in his stomach and thinking what the heck was going on with him when his omega father entered into the room,

“Taehyung?” Ryeowook called quietly but concerned.

“Go away,” Taehyung muttered.

“Taehyung,” Ryeowook replied calmly, “it’s your appa.”

Then Taehyung turned up to the doorway of his bedroom to see that it was indeed his omega father, and Ryeowook, taking it as a sign of welcome, came into the bedroom and sat on his only son’s bed next to the omega lying down and the younger omega came up carefully to hug his omega father and cried in his omega’s father’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Taehyung,” Ryeowook comforted his son while rubbing circles on his back, “remember, it’s not your fault as you had absolutely no control over the situation you’re in. Remember, bad things happen to good people.”

“But appa,” Taehyung cried, “I’m so scared.”

“I know, sweetie,” Ryeowook replied while rubbing the back of his son’s neck, “but we’ll get through this as a family no matter what.”

Then a tear-stained faced Taehyung looked up at his omega father with a teary puppy-dog-eyed expression and rambled, “appa. I’m so scared. I’m glad that this is the child of my true fated mate, the person who I love the most besides you, daddy, and Heechul…but at the same time, I don’t think I’m ready for this. It was too ahead of time. I thought that I can do it after I get everything else in my life settled down, but now, it’s…a…lot earlier than I expected. I don’t know if I’m ready to or will be a good maternal parent or omega father yet. I’m too young.”

Then he started sobbing more into his omega father’s shoulder.

Then a moment of silence fell between the two as the omega father waited for his omega son to calm down, and then he said calmly,

“Taehyung. Look at me.”

Then a tear-eyed Taehyung looked up at his omega father (maternal) with puppy dog eyes in preparation of what his omega father was going to say.

“Taehyung. No one is truly ready to be a parent. You’re not born to be a parent. It just happens at a certain point of time…I’m not sure if I can say at the ‘right time’, but it will happen somewhere in your life…sometimes at the unexpected moment of your life like where you’re at right now. In truth, it takes a lot of learning, hard work, and dedication to be a great parent. Even parents with older and even very successful children sometimes have doubts whether they’re truly good parents or not…like me…”

“Appa…”

“No, Taehyung. When I first got the news of you getting pregnant a bit early and even as an unmated omega, even though I was indeed excited as I was the one who got the family into a prayer, a small part of me thought that I failed as a parent just in case the worst type of scenario happened…”

“No, appa, stop.”

“…but when the doctor told us the truth about your pregnancy, which wasn’t the ‘worst’ type of scenario that I imagined, I realized that none of us in the family really had control over this. It was just something…that happened.”

Then an awkward silence fell between the two, and then Ryeowook continued.

“Taehyung,” Ryeowook asked, “you know that your alpha father is gone a lot, right?”

Taehyung nodded his head.

“Do you know exactly why?”

Taehyung replied, “he’s an international actor and apparently he’s high in demand, right?”

Ryeowook got a bit introspective for a bit, and then replied, “well more than just an international actor actually…”

Then Taehyung got startled for a bit, and inquired more, “then what else does daddy do, appa?”

“Well,” Ryeowook replied, “he is an international actor indeed, but he isn’t just an international actor…”

“…he’s actually a very popular K-drama actor…maybe even one of the most popular K-drama actors in South Korea.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened at the last few words, and asked, “wait. So dad is very very famous? Do his fans know about us?”

Ryeowook chuckled and replied, “No. Not really. In South Korea, it’s pretty weird there. Unlike here when you can be famous in the entertainment industry and be in love, get married, and have kids publicly and your fans see you as a god or goddess, in South Korea, it’s more and very personal…you’re like a virtual husband or wife to your fans…and you’re technically married to your fans.”

“But appa,” Taehyung pouted, “we’re fans of daddy, right? So we’re technically married to him, then?”

“Well yea…at least for me,” Ryeowook laughed showing his own heart-shaped boxy smile (that his son inherited from), “but you don’t want the fans to know that you’re in love, married, and even have kids with a different person other than the fan.”

“Then in South Korea, what happens when the fans figure out that their favorite actor or celebrity is indeed in love, married, and have kids with someone else not them?”

“Then expect a lot of hate and your future ruined…”

“…and your alpha father’s case, we wouldn’t be able to live the life that we’re living right now.”

Then Taehyung blinked and said, “so that’s why dad is almost always away from us? Because he’s very famous and he doesn’t want his reputation to be ruined?”

“Yeah,” Ryeowook replied, “but your alpha father didn’t do it for selfish reasons. He did it for us…to protect all of us from potential ruin that would happen if the crazy fans figure out about our lives.”

“Taehyung,” Ryeowook added, “I was around your age…maybe even a bit older when I had you. At that time, your alpha father was having his own breakthrough in fame. After a few movies and dramas of moderate success, he finally had his own moment of fame and his popularity increased like a million-fold or something like that…and that increase of fame would not only mean more opportunities for your alpha father, but also a guarantee of a better life for him. However, at the time that your alpha father had his career breakthrough, I was about 3 months pregnant with you and we were already married as well in such a young age…we couldn’t really risk anything like your father having a sharp decline in his career because crazy fans figuring out that your father is already married to someone else already and thus also ruining our lives as well or our family getting plagued by the pressures of fame, so through Kyuhyun, who was in the process of completing his Ph.D. at the time, your alpha father sent me and Heechul, for help, to the states so that we all could lead normal lives without worrying too much…”

“…and now here we are, 23 years later, you already graduated from college and heading to grad school for masters; me as a part-time nurse thanks to Kyuhyun finding a good nursing program for me; your uncle as a comedian…and with his true fated mate ***rolls eyes at the mention and Taehyung laughs***…and your father, despite being 40-something years old, still maintaining a great career with a lot of women making grabby hands at him when they’re nothing but housewife ahjummas sitting on their couches doing nothing at all…ugh…”

At the mention of the last few words, Ryeowook rolled his eyes and the omega father-and-son duo laughed and Ryeowook hugged his son tighter.

“I understand how scared you are, Taehyung,” Ryeowook assured, “but remember, I have been in this type of situation before when I was pregnant with you, so I’m here always if you need help with it, but it’s just not only me, but your dad and Heechul and even Momo (both of them rolled their eyes at the mention of the female beta’s name) are also here as well and will unconditionally love and help you out no matter what. Remember, Taehyung, we’re all family. Your true first loves. We all help out each other no matter what. That what family is for.”

Then Taehyung smiled at his omega father with a small but affectionate boxy smile and his omega father smiled back with a similar boxy smile as well, father-to-son, and the omega father kissed his only son’s forehead to provoke a giggle from the younger omega.

Then someone else, with a muskier (but also soft in edge since he was just a sub-species) scent in contrast to the two omegas and a paternal aura, came by the doorway of the bedroom, asked meekly,

“Can I come in?”

Taehyung and Ryeowook looked up to see Jongwoon (Yesung) standing at the doorway of Taehyung’s bedroom and smiled at him.

“Sure, dad! Please do!”

Then the sub-alpha came into his omega son’s bedroom and pecked kisses on both his omega husband and his son, and found an empty spot on the bed to sit on next to his family.

“Are you doing okay, Taehyung?” The alpha father asked in genuine concern.

“Yeah, dad,” Taehyung replied, “just scared of what is going to happen next.”

Then the alpha father soothed his son’s dark long wavy locks to elicit a small but loving smile from the youngest omega in comfort, cleared his throat, and replied,

“I understand how scared you are Tae about this whole unplanned pregnancy. About what to expect, how prepared you’re actually are, and whether you’ll be a good parent to your child…but if there is actually someone who should be worried about being a good parent to their child. It should not be you, Taehyung…”

“…it should be me.”

“Dad!”

“Jongwoon, don’t say that. You worked so hard to not only get where you are right now, but also provide a great and stable living for me and Taehyung.”

“I think y’all are being too nice to me,” Jongwoon chuckled, “and sure, I was there in all of Taehyung’s big events such as his first day of elementary, middle, high school, and college; parents’ day, his graduation from kindergarten, high school, and more recently, college; all his birthdays, when he presented as a True Blood Omega, when he got hurt, and the holidays…I FaceTime y'all every night...”

“That shows that you at least gave a considerable amount of effort to show your love to us despite certain limitations…”

“…but the problem was, I wasn’t a constant presence in his life. I was just there physically only like a few times every year…”

“Dad."

"...even though I'm technically successful in life...I don't feel completely happy at all. Sure, I have the money; the fame; the prosperity; millions of people who admire me around the world..."

"...but the problem is, I'm missing out on y'all. I feel that I haven't been as involved in y'all's lives as I should be...especially to Taehyung, my only son."

"Dad, I understand."

"As I was supposed to be one of the most involved people in your life...especially being the alpha father...I feel that I have failed as a parent."

Then Jongwoon drooped down in despair. 

Then after an awkward moment of silence, Ryeowook commanded, 

"Jongwoon. Look."

Then Jongwoon turned around and stared at his omega husband and son (who had hopeful expressions on their faces) with a pensive and somber expression. 

"We understand. Both Taehyung and I. We understand that you're a very famous K-drama actor beloved by millions of people around the world with a good amount of them wanting to establish a virtual relationship with you just like you with me and Taehyung. We understand that you can't afford giving out your personal life out for the public in jeopardy of your career which has afforded us all stable lives not just for you, but also for me and Taehyung as well. We understand that you don't us to be scrutinized under the cameras 24/7 given that the entertainment industry, especially in South Korea, can be terrifying at times. We understand that you're very, very famous that you have no choice but to work for not only you but for us as well."

"Look, Jongwoon...or Yesung. There are parents out there who are never or don't even make an effort at all to be involved in their children's lives...and some of them aren't even busy at all and actually have the time to be involved in their children's lives...but don't want to, because they're lazy and unloving. However, you, Kim Jongwoon or Kim Yesung, are not lazy or not unloving at all. Even though, you were busy with all the acting and involvement in the entertainment industry, you at least made an effort to be there for us at the biggest milestones of life...especially at this unexpected moment at time when you're about to be a grandparent..."

"...well, the grandparent thing was quite surprising knowing Taehyung."

"Exactly. Taehyung and I are surprised too considering that it was way earlier than expected and it happened in the most unconventional way possible, but considering that you were the one who got us to the hospital where we learned that our son was pregnant with our first grandchild, you made some effort and even acknowledged the news and was calm throughout it."

Jongwoon chuckled and replied, "yea, I definitely agree it was way earlier than expected knowing our son, but I'm excited for the arrival our first grandchild..."

"Yeah, exactly. You get it, Jongwoon...especially when you decided to come back home forever or for a long time just recently. 

Jongwoon grinned and replied, "yea mostly, but not 100%...I would say it's 90% why."

Then Taehyung looked up at his sub-alpha father and inquired, "then what's the 10% dad?"

Jongwoon replied, "well, it's laced with the 90% but I'll say 10% because it's not completely personal."

Then Jongwoon continued, "as I wanted to go back home in California to be closer to y'all and unexpectedly but genuinely, the baby, at the same time, there was a high demand from the international fan community of a remake of 'The Secret Garden' for American television..."

Taehyung and Ryeowook looked up and smiled, "that's great!" 

"...and the two locations that we decided on were Los Angeles and San Francisco-San Jose area, but considering that y'all were in the latter, I decided all and for once, that we should do filming at the San Francisco-San Jose area...and considering that the landscape of the latter looks very similar to the scenery in the original K-drama."

"Yeah," Ryeowook giggled, "there were some parts of the K-drama that reminded me of this town...and there are great botany gardens out there as well."

Jongwoon smiled, "exactly, and the others agreed with the choice as well, so by majority vote, we decided to pack our bags and relocate to the San Francisco-San Jose area...however, not just 'The Secret Garden' American remake, but it has been a long-term plan of mine with Siwon as well that we would introduce K-dramas to the American mainstream just to show that Korean entertainment is not just that cheesy KPOP out there..."

Then the family giggled as Jongwoon continued, 

"...and with the high demand of an American remake of 'The Secret Garden', finally my plan could turn into reality and thus, I can live with y'all for the rest of my life at the very best..."

"...and also, able to spend more time with you and Taehyung and make up for all the lost time to be a good alpha father to Taehyung and a good grandfather to Taehyung future child."

"Awwwwww dad," Taehyung replied, "you don't really owe us anything. I still love you for working hard to keep our lives stable as much as possible and making an effort to be some part of my life even if the work was busy."

Then Taehyung got up from the bed carefully and gave his alpha father a peck on the cheek which got a smile from the sub-alpha. 

Then a moment of silence and then the family laughed in delight. 

"We have a precious son, don't we, Ryeowook?"

"I mean, no matter how old he is or what happens to him, he's always our precious baby, right?" Ryeowook replied, "I mean that what Taehyung is for right? To be our baby?" 

"Appaaaaaaaaa..." Taehyung groaned while playfully smacking his omega father. 

Then the whole family laughed as Taehyung got back to the bed and received kisses and hugs and doting from both of his loving parents. 

He was their baby indeed. 

===

**An hour later:**

"DING DONG!" 

The front door of the Kim residence, which was opened by Taehyung (who was up from his nap time), opens up to reveal a teary Jimin and a quite annoyed Yoongi (who looked like he was done with some recent bullshit...most likely coming from Jimin). 

"Oh, hey, Jimin! Hey, Yoongi!"

Then Jimin came up to his best friend and platonic soulmate, hugged him tightly, and sobbed while his alpha mate rolled his eyes in the situation he was thrown into. 

"Whoa...Jimin."

"Pleasedon'thatemeTaehyung.PleaseforgivemeforwhatI'vedoneTaehyung...," the shorter omega sobbed. 

"Wait, what, Jimin? What did you do?" Taehyung asked confusedly. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and replied, "we figured about your pregnancy from the accidental insemination by Jeongguk's sister from your uncle..."

...which basically triggered the older (and not-pregnant) omega...

"IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" the shorter omega bawled, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THE DOCTOR WHO CAME IN WAS SKETCHY. I SHOULD HAVE NOTICED. I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER. I SHOULD HAVE SAVED YOU FROM THE DISASTER THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN."

"But Jimin, you don't even know who my exact doctor is..."

"But as an omega, I should have good intuition," Jimin sobbed, "I should have put it into good use to save my best friend from...DISASTER."

Then the shorter omega sobbed more. 

"Jimin," the alpha growled, "you made just one tiny mistake. A mistake that none of us had control over. Please don't get hard on yourself."

"IT WASN'T JUST A TINY MISTAKE. IT CHANGED SOMEONE'S LIFE FOREVER!" 

Then through his alpha voice, Yoongi growled, 

_**"JIMIN, STOP IT!"** _

Then everyone in the house got startled by the youngest alpha, currently in the house, had just done. 

Now, for alphas, the utilization of the alpha voice was very rare, but at the same time, it was also looked down upon as well as it was associated with oppression, forced intimidation, authoritarian, and abuse, which were things that were definitely looked down on in society. The only time that it was (kind-of) okay for an alpha to use their alpha voice was if it was last resort...like if there wasn't any other solution to fix the problem. 

For Yoongi, though he would generally be embarrassed and shocked that he would use his alpha voice on his omega mate (heck, liberal arts Ph.D. candidate), it was justified at the very least as the omega would continue beating himself up and sobbing (like forever) over that one mistake that was apparently a life-changing mistake. 

Eventually, the omega stopped sobbing on his taller best friend, went up from the younger omega, and came to his alpha mate to hug and nuzzle into his alpha to be scented to calm down. 

Then an awkward moment of silence fell into the house until Taehyung said, 

"Jimin, look at me."

Then Jimin looked up from his alpha mate with a tear-stained expression for beating himself up way too much for what happened. 

"It's not your fault for whatever it happened, Jimin. Your mate was right, none of us had control over the situation. Whatever happened, happened. It might be unexpected and not in the way that either of us expected or wanted it to be, but it's all for the best."

"I'm as equally shocked as well. I am scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this...but none of us are really ready for it to be honest. It just happened, I guess."

The couple of Jimin and Yoongi nodded. 

"I know that you're beating up yourself for whatever happened, Jimin, and I don't blame you...as my best friend and platonic soulmate and fellow omega, you try your best to protect me and such...but again, you had no control over the situation whatsoever either way. However, you can contribute other ways as my best friend...like being my baby's omega godfather or such..."

Then Jimin brightened up at the last few words, and smiled, 

"Can I?"

Then the group laughed, and Taehyung rubbing his lower abdomen where the fetus was supposedly residing in replied,

"Sure!"

"But that means you have to also deal with the alpha father of the baby too..."

"Who?"

"Who else?"

Then a moment of silence until Jimin groaned at the obvious answer. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plottwist #1: Jongwoon "Yesung" Kim is actually a VERY popular K-drama actor with a lot of fans (so think of him as an ajusshi version of Park Bo Gum or Park Hyungsik or Choi Wooshik or any very popular K-actor out there...and you get the AU version of Yesung)
> 
> Plottwist #2: Ryeowook was about Taehyung's age when he was pregnant with Taehyung and in fear of their private personal life being discovered and thus jeopardizing Yesung's career and also the family's safety as well, Yesung had his omega husband and his brother-in-law relocated to the states to live stable lives without much worrying. 
> 
> Plottwist #3: Yesung, with Siwon (the alpha guest), has been working on a long-term plan to bring K-dramas into the American mainstream for a long time, and with the remake of one of his K-dramas (aka Taehyung's favorite show or K-drama from his father) for American television, his dream has finally been made true and his plan into reality! 
> 
> Despite finishing up this chapter, I'm really not proud in how I wrote this chapter as I think it could have been written way better than I have right now. As an amateur writer, writing emotional scenes is definitely my biggest or one of my biggest weaknesses in writing as I'm not an emotional person in general, so definitely does make writing scenes like this a lot harder (like I find myself writing in an objective or observational point of view instead of a more personal or emotional point of view if it makes sense). 
> 
> Also, college has been pretty busy so far (woohoo senior year in lockdown and online classes), but I do enjoy my classes and other college-related activities so far and been working really hard in them to pursue my future goals. As I've been working hard in my classes, again, expect irregular updates to this story...but I do plan to finish up this story eventually. :)
> 
> Also, aside from this AU, I also have a couple of unfinished AU's as well which were started quite a while ago (not Taekook though-it's WheeTae lol) that I also plan on finishing as well and just recently, I just picked up inspiration to continue on these stories as well (the will to challenge myself beyond boundaries and what I'm comfortable with), so I'll get back to working on these stories as well while balancing out this story, my college classes, and extracurricular activities (including research and club). 
> 
> Also, the good news is, I also started on another Taekook AU which is also of MPreg theme as well but not ABO and deals with EggPreg instead (still Top JK and Bottom TH), but it hasn't been posted yet until I take care of all the other AU's I need to finish as well...so once I take care of all these things, expect another Taekook AU to be posted as well! :D
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and constructive criticism in the comments below. Your feedback is appreciated! :D
> 
> Also, have y'all heard MAMAMOO's new song "Wanna Be Myself"? It's a pretty nice song...and finally the queens are back after nearly a year of starvation! :D However, as it's a BTS-based AU, I want to say congratulations to BTS for achieving milestones with "Dynamite"...and oh, Happy Birthday, Namjoon! :D


	11. Chapter Nine: Sunday with 2Seok (ft. Namjoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Seok and Namjoon figure out the news and have their apartment invaded by an unwelcome guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 2Seok Filler chapter with (attempted) crack to this AU, because 2Seok needs more appreciation...
> 
> ...ft. a clumsy Namjoon and chaotic child Hwanwoong (yea like the one from ONEUS).
> 
> ***WARNING: Mentions of MPreg (because that's what the story is all about, right?), sexism, abortion, and Seokjin being a dick (but don't worry, he has his valid reasons. :))***

Sundays in the apartment where Seokjin Kim and Hoseok Jung shared together were like any typical Sunday for any couple…

…well at least.

Like every Sunday morning in the 2Seok (what Seokjin and Hoseok named their pair as) apartment, the day would start out with Seokjin flipping combined (no joke) chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes, the couple’s favorite type of pancakes; Hoseok right behind back-hugging the older beta while watching the older and taller beta make their own breakfast, and both of them making sizzling noises as the spatula, in Seokjin’s right hand, made contact with the pan and boiling oil between the pancake and the pan, and then giggles whenever the oldest would flip the pancake successfully with Hoseok making little claps of approval…

…for other people out there, Seokjin and Hoseok were probably the most extra couple out there, but for Seokjin and Hoseok, it was fine for them for now.

Thus, everything in the apartment was fine for now…

…except for the breaking sound of porcelain plates on the tile floor of the apartment kitchen…

…which was handled by neither Seokjin or Hoseok.

“WHAT THE HELL, NAMJOON!” Seokjin screamed after flipping the last pancake of the batch, “YOU STUPID 148 IQ ALPHA DUMBASS! THIS IS LIKE THE HUNDRED-SOMETHING PLATE THAT YOU HAVE DROPPED AND BROKEN IN MY APARTMENT! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE PLATES COST?!”

“I’m so sorry, cuz,” the sole (sub-) alpha apologized with a meek smile, “and if I remember correctly, this is the 5th plate that I have accidentally dropped on the floor.”

“WHATEVER!” Seokjin replied, “YOU SAY SORRY EVERY TIME AND YOU KEEP DOING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN! ALSO, NOT TO MENTION THE GLASS CUPS THAT YOU HAVE ALSO BROKE ON THE TILE FLOOR WHICH ARE ALSO EXPENSIVE AF. JUST BE GLAD THAT YOUR COUSIN IS A DERMATOLOGIST WHO CAN AFFORD TO BUY ALL THAT EXPENSIVE STUFF…IF I DIDN’T HAVE THE HEART, THEN I WOULD HAVE KICKED YOU OUT FROM THE APARTMENT…IMMEDIATELY!”

“Seokjin…”

“HYUNG TO YOU!”

“Seokjin-hyung,” Hoseok said while smiling, “calm down. You know Namjoon. He’s one clumsy guy, and you shouldn’t have told him to get the plates yourself.”

Then Hoseok turned to his cousin-in-law, who also happened to be one of his best friends (aside from Yoongi), and said, “Namjoon, let me take care of the plates for you, and by the way, I can replace the plates for you.”

Namjoon then smiled to the younger beta, and said, “Thank you, Hobi.”

“Anytime, Joon.”

===

The trio were eating the breakfast that Seokjin made when Namjoon blurted out,

“Taehyung is pregnant.”

Then an awkward silence fell among the trio, and a moment later, the beta mated couple scrunched up their faces and started laughing as if Namjoon cracked up a Grammy award-winning joke (Seokjin with his windshield laughter and looked like he was going to fall off the chair any time soon and Hoseok also laughing while crying as well, and even slapped his best friend on the arm).

Namjoon just looked at the beta mated couple in confusions and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“You’re saying that the same omega who keeps on rejecting every alpha who tries to make sexual advances at him and talks about saving his virginity until he meets his true fated mate every second got knocked up by a random alpha one night,” Seokjin laughs and then he trips off his chair and comes up to the stares of his cousin and his true fated mate (which the latter laughs with him too until they calm down) and said, “keep on going, Namjoon. That’s a great story. 5/5 stars.”

“But it’s actually true though,” Namjoon interrupted, “and he has a true fated mate…”

“…and it’s not a random alpha and it’s not what you think.”

“Wait,” Hoseok exclaimed, “did he and Jeongguk…several months ago…”

“No,” Namjoon said.

“But you said it wasn’t a random alpha though,” Seokjin said.

“But it wasn’t the way that y’all think he would get pregnant.”

Then the beta couple got confused which got Hoseok asking,

“wait, then how?”

Then Namjoon took a deep breath, and explained,

“several weeks ago, some doctor accidentally inseminated him with his true fated mate’s sperm.”

“WHAT?!” The betas exclaimed in shock horror.

Then Seokjin immediately stood up and screamed, “WHO’S THAT FREAKING DOCTOR? TELL ME THE DOCTOR, NAMJOON, AND I WILL KICK HIM IN THE WEINER!”

“It’s an alpha, Seokjin,” Namjoon said, “and it’s a her.”

“SEE,” Seokjin screamed, “THESE ALPHAS TRYING TO FLAUNT THEIR OWN SUPERIORITY TO OUR FACES JUST BECAUSE THEY’RE THE TOP OF THE CHAIN…BUT GUESS WHAT? SOMEONE IN THEIR OWN SPECIES CAN’T EVEN DO THEIR OR HER JOB RIGHT! NOW THESE ALPHAS CAN JUST FUCK OFF TO ANOTHER PLANET!”

“Uh, hyung,” Hoseok said calmly, “your cousin is an alpha…well, sub-alpha…you know…”

“Well, Namjoon is okay,” Seokjin said, “I mean those alphas who try to act all edgy and have that superiority complex in them just because they’re the top of the chain. Just you know, f*** all the alpha supremacists.”

Then the trio chuckled, and Hoseok asked, “wait, how did you know, Namjoon?”

“Well, Yoongi,” Namjoon replied, “I was grocery shopping yesterday and saw Yoongi pushing the shopping cart buying snacks while Jimin was clinging on to Yoongi for comfort…and was crying as well.”

“Awwwwwww,” Jin said, “what does Jimin have to do with this?”

“Well,” Namjoon replied, “according to Yoongi, Jimin was the one who brought Taehyung to his appointment, but wasn’t in the room when the incident happened, and Jimin blamed himself for what happened to Taehyung as he believed that if he stayed in the room with Taehyung, then the whole incident wouldn’t happen.”

“I mean I kind of get it,” Jin said, “but Jimin wasn’t the one who artificially inseminated Taehyung, so it’s not entirely his fault. It’s mostly or entirely on that stupid alpha doctor for not being aware what the heck was going on…”

Hoseok nodded along and said, “well, I have a lunch break later with Yoongi, so I guess I can ask him more about it…”

“Yeah,” Seokjin nodded in the mention of his former college roommate (Yoongi), “well, I’m interested in where that doctor got her degree from to permit her to inseminate any random omega that she has on sight…”

Then the door of the 2Seok apartment room knocks with a loud thud.

“Wait,” Seokjin said, “who’s at the door, we didn’t even invite any guests today, haven’t we, Hobi?”

“Nope,” Hoseok shook his head.

“Namjoon?”

“None that I can recall.”

“Alright, let’s go, Hoseok.”

Then the beta couple opened the door, and once they opened the door, they both screamed in terror with a (very) terrified Hoseok jumping into the older’s arms (the older beta was screaming in equal horror as well in what he saw) in fright.

The source of horror wasn’t from a dangerous criminal or an actually terrifying creature (though terrifying to the betas’ eyes)…

…instead, it was in the form of a small child…

…the child wearing a Halloween glow-in-the dark skeleton costume designed for small kids and pointing a toy gun (though the gun looked very realistic) at the betas’ direction, and then as he saw the adult betas’ reactions, he started laughing and taking off his glow-in-the-dark skeleton mask…

…the child was 7-year-old Hwanwoong Yeo, the precocious, “psychopathic” (according to Seokjin), and mischievous child of Alpha Hoonmin Yeo and Omega Soohyun Shin, who, at this point, was well-known for going door-to-door scaring neighbors with his own creative pranks, especially to Seokjin and Hoseok, who were his favorite victims since they had the “best” reactions to his pranks according to him (the last prank involved playing a police officer in the apartment and “arresting” Namjoon since apparently, Namjoon did something “wrong” (which Namjoon was confused about) and forcing Seokjin and Hoseok to pay millions of dollars for Namjoon’s release (from the basement of the apartment) until his parents intervened and let Namjoon free for free)…well it wouldn’t be a surprise if the kid grew up to be a serial killer considering what he was doing in his free time as a seven year old.

The child laughed and screamed to the betas,

“NOW GIVE ME FOOD OR ELSE DIE!”

“Hwanwoong,” Seokjin replied, “didn’t you have breakfast already?”

“JUST GIVE ME FOOD OR YOU DIE!!!!!!!”

Then the adult betas’ eyes widened in terror with Seokjin replying,

“Okay…FINE!”

===

Back in the kitchen, Seokjin was flipping more chocolate chip (minus blueberries at the young child’s request) while rolling his eyes and sighing and no Hoseok hugging him from the back.

Meanwhile, at the dining table, Hwanwoong was creating terrifying stories (which involved monsters and blood) and laughing through these stories while sitting between a very terrified Hoseok and more-terrified Namjoon staring at each other (Namjoon was absolutely terrified that he had to sit with a child who kidnapped him last week for “fun”).

Then Seokjin delivered the pancakes to the young child and the boy jumped up and pretended to be a screaming monster to Seokjin’s face which got the oldest member of the apartment dropping down the plate (thankfully, it was right on the table) and screaming to then hug Hoseok, who was quite terrified of the child at this point, from the back.

Then the child started laughing and said, “GOT YOU!”

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” Hoseok asked.

At the question, there were knocks on the apartment door.

Namjoon excused himself and said, “I’ll get it.”

Then Namjoon walked to the door, and greeted Hwanwoong’s parents, Alpha Hoonmin Yeo and Omega Soohyun Shin, and Hwanwoong’s more well-behaved younger sister, Ryujin Shin-Yeo.

Unlike the rowdy boy, the parents were decent people (as they were the ones who intervened in the mess last week and even grounded him) and the young daughter was well-behaved (well, because she’s younger, duh), so Namjoon didn’t have much of a problem and sighed in relief.

“Hello, Mr. Yeo. Hello, Mr. Shin,” Namjoon greeted.

“Hello, Namjoon,” the omega outside the apartment greeted back, “my son still bothering y’all?”

Then laughed erupted between the two parties and Namjoon replied,

“Your son is quite…interesting.”

Then the oldest alpha laughed and replied, “looks like our son got bored and had nothing else to do. I’m so sorry that he caused a disturbance to y’all.”

“Oh no, he’s fine,” Namjoon politely laughed, “he’s quite…entertaining per se.”

Then the oldest alpha sighed, “yea, we’re trying to sign up Hwanwoong and his sister, Ryujin, for activities at the local recreation center and the local YMCA center so that he doesn’t interrupt y’all again, and so that his sister doesn’t become bored and follow her brother’s lead. Actually, we were trying to drive him and his sister to their dance class right now, but we couldn’t find him, so we had to go door-to-door and here we are finally.”

“Oh I see,” Namjoon chuckled, “they enjoy their dance classes so far?”

“Yeah,” the oldest omega chuckled, “I’m pretty sure that if we called him out for dance right now, he would definitely come out…”

“Well,” Namjoon said, “he’s eating breakfast right now.”

Then the expressions of Hwanwoong’s parents dropped, and the omega said,

“I thought that he already had his breakfast already.”

“I don’t know,” Namjoon chuckled, “he probably likes us too much.”

“Aish, that kid again,” the omega parent sighed.

“HWANWOONG,” the alpha parent shouted, “COME OUT HERE. YOU DON’T WANT TO BE LATE FOR DANCE!”

“COMING DADDY!” Hwanwoong yelled and then jumped down from the seat he was in and ran to his parents.

“We also need a talk with you, young man after dance practice as well,” the omega parent scolded sternly, “about the neighbors…”

“…and since we’re late for dance practice, we’ll make you apologize to your apartment hyungs for being disrespectful later in the day.”

“Okay, daddy,” the young boy pouted.

Then Hoonmin looked at Namjoon with a sheepish grin and said, “again, we’re so sorry for causing y’all distress, and he’ll definitely have a good scolding later in the day.”

Namjoon smiled and nodded, “okay then, have fun at the dance practice, y’all.”

Then the young family did their farewell back and left the apartment room and Namjoon closed the door and sighed in relief.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THESE PEOPLE HAVE A SON WHO IS IN THE PATH OF BECOMING THE NEXT ZODIAC KILLER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Seokjin shouted, “NO WONDER WHY PEOPLE THESE DAYS ARE PRO-CHOICE.”

Namjoon chuckled, “at least he’s gone and will get some sort of scolding or something like that if’s true, but I’ll give these parents the benefit of doubt since they’re nice people.”

“All because they rescued you, Namjoon,” Hoseok groaned.

“That’s why I’m giving them the benefit of doubt,” Namjoon chuckled.

The “benefit of doubt” paid off later in the day as the young boy came by the apartment later in the day after dance practice to give off a tearful apology for being “rude” and “disrespectful” and even gave them dinner as an apology gift (the food was good though-it was Korean knife noodles and meat, Namjoon’s favorite)…and for future reference, the young boy never bothered them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No known plot twists from this chapter since I intended to write the chapter as a filler and attempted comedy-relief/crack chapter to hold off the tension in his AU for a little while (while at the same time also building up the suspension/tension as well in a contradictory fashion lol). 
> 
> Also, yes, Seokjin and Hwanwoong are kind of dicks in this chapter, but they do have their own reasons, and the real-life idols based on the AU characters aren't actually dicks (well at least that I know of), so yes, I'm very sorry to anyone who I actually have offended with this type of characterization to these characters. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and constructive criticism below as I'm in the process of creating back the much-needed suspension that the AU deserves (no spoilers though :3)!
> 
> Also, yes, I'll continue on the some of the remaining AU's that I have for now (listed in my user bio/description), and will post that new Taekook EggPreg AU (still Top JK/Bottom TH) soon! :D


	12. ***UPDATE + Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter!***

Hello, y'all!

As y'all have known it has been 2 weeks ever since I've last updated, and for anyone still waiting on this AU, thank you for y'all's patience! I highly appreciate it! :D

In the past 2 weeks or so (and even this week), I have been pretty busy with college classes and this week is my first midterm week of the semester (actually just today, I had my first midterm and it went fine tbh), but no worries, I have NO plans whatsoever to throw this AU out of the window. In fact, despite my busy college schedule, I have been working on the next chapter of this AU, and so far from what I can see so far, the upcoming chapter will be quite long (so another reason why it's taking a little while). 

For anyone curious on what the next chapter will entail, here are some spoilers (feel free to skip over them, but trust me, it's not that revealing): 

  * Taekook getting their shit together over AU Taehyung's pregnancy 
  * MAMAMOO members finally getting the spotlight they deserve (kicking off the side-plot of the story) 
    * One of the best things in the show that this AU was based on was the murder mystery involving a drug lord, and I've decided to implement the murder mystery element in this AU (but no worries, Taekook will still have their happy ending!). 
  * Another quite steamy scene between Taekook!
  * Introduction of several new characters in the AU
  * MINOR CHARACTER DEATH!



Also, as a reminder, while the characters in the AU are based on real people, everything in the AU is purely fictional (heck, ABO is even a fictional universe!) and the characters/people in the AU don't necessarily reflect all of the idols that they are based on (like I'm sure that the AU Jeongguk is not the Jeon Jeongguk that we know in real life or the AU Taehyung is not the Kim Taehyung that we know in real life). So while y'all can enjoy the story, please DO NOT apply this (purely-fictional) AU to real-life Taekook situations or assume that Taekook is real (lmao). 

Thank you for y'all's understanding, and here's a sneak peak of the next chapter (not guaranteed it will be 100% like that though)...and see y'all in the next chapter! :D

> **Monday**
> 
> “Jimin, do I smell?”
> 
> “Nope, Taehyung, not at all.”
> 
> “Good. I’m not getting any weird looks around the building of me smelling like the CEO of the company.”
> 
> “You’re on a loss anyways. A good amount of people know that you’re Jeongguk Jeon’s true fated mate.”
> 
> “What do you mean a good amount of people? It’s just me, you, Wheein, and Byulyi…and maybe Yongsun.”
> 
> “Hey, gossip spreads around like wildfire. Don’t forget that.”
> 
> Taehyung then rolled his eyes and replied, “it’s going to be worse once they figure out that I’m pregnant with the CEO’s child.”
> 
> “Hey, at least you have at least 3-6 months to spare instead of now thanks to these scent patches.”
> 
> Ever since Taehyung learned that he was pregnant with Jeongguk’s child, the doctor ordered him to get off suppressants to not risk his or the baby’s health (especially when he’s just a bit over 2 weeks pregnant and it was indeed his first child, so the chances of miscarriage are relatively high) which meant that his remarkable omega characteristics such as the ability of heats and his own scent (lavender and strawberry) would resurface. Since he was pregnant as of now, his heats would be delayed for now, but his scent would come back…but since he was pregnant (once again), not only the smell of lavender and strawberry would come back, but also the smell of cedar-wood, and pine needle (Jeongguk’s alpha scent) would also kick in as well…
> 
> …so not to raise any suspicions, Taehyung brought scent patches (which were scientifically proven to be not only 100% effective, but also harmless to him or the baby (which he decided to keep)) to cover up his scent and go on with his life as normally as possible despite being pregnant with his (engaged to someone else) true fated mate’s baby.
> 
> Then as Jimin and Taehyung were on the way to their respective offices in the intern cubicle, Taehyung received a text message from a certain someone.
> 
> _**True Fated Mate:** _
> 
> _Hey, Taehyung-hyung. We need to talk. It’s an urgent matter. Please come to my office right away._
> 
> Then Taehyung typed up his reply:
> 
> _OK._
> 
> Then after he hit the arrow (reply button), Taehyung turned to his best friend and said,
> 
> “Jeongguk wants to talk to me right now.”
> 
> "True fated mate things?"
> 
> "Probably so."
> 
> “Alright, Tae,” Jimin grinned sheepishly, “See you at the office.”
> 
> ===
> 
> “So any updates on the Jeon case, Ahn?” Minseok Kim, a True Blood Alpha police officer and Hyejin’s boss asked on a visit to his alpha employee’s secret office in the basement of the company and peering through all the evidence (in the form of sheets of paper) collected of the case so far.
> 
> “Got some,” Hyejin shrugged while reading and turning over the pages, “but I don’t think they lead to any sig….”
> 
> As Hyejin got to a new sheet of paper of relatively new evidence (which was collected just this morning by one of her sub-alpha interns, Sooyoung “Joy” Park), her eyes widened at a new mention which could lead to new discoveries whether they were related to the current case or not.
> 
> “Minseok,” Hyejin said, “my intern, Joy, found something quite interesting this morning, but I’m not sure how the Korean word for ‘faceless’ is involved in the case…”
> 
> Minseok peaked into the sheet, read through, and exclaimed, “Eolgul-ieobsneun…EOLGUL IEOBSNEUN?!”
> 
> Then Minseok threw his hands up in the air in shock in what he just read.
> 
> “What?” Hyejin asked while staring at her boss, “what does ‘faceless’ in Korean have to do with the Jeon case?”
> 
> “Eolgul-ieobsneun was a drug lord who terrorized much of California with his drug trade, especially those involving Cannabis, and countless murders of various alpha and beta men including some police officers from the Los Angeles to the San Jose-San Francisco area ilike 10 years ago or so…”
> 
> “I was born and raised in New York, so I didn’t really know much of this stuff to be fair.”
> 
> “Well, it actually made into the national news and he was a primary target of the FBI for a few years or so due to the rapid rise of murders in the aforementioned areas…”
> 
> “Well, there were a lot of things on the news so I don’t really remember which one to be honest…”
> 
> “True,” Minseok replied understandably, and continued,
> 
> “Well, in 2015 or so, a body of a middle-aged attractive Korean-American omega male, dressed in a business suit, was found on a drug cartel at a San Francisco port and through DNA testing and so, we identified him as Seungri Lee, our primary suspect of the notorious drug lord since he was in the areas at the same time the murders happened based on collections found. Since he was pronounced dead, the case was finally closed and no murders were happened ever again…”
> 
> “Well, why is he on this sheet of paper again…and it says something about his involvement with Jaejoon Jeon…”
> 
> “Well maybe Jaejoon Jeon got involved with some sketchy business with Sungjin back when the latter was alive or so, and thus can build up our own case of how Jaejoon Jeon was also involved with illegal activities when he was alive which could have led to his death…obviously not cancer…”
> 
> “No, Minseok,” Hyejin affirmed, “it states that this drug lord with the name of the Korean word of ‘faceless’ was one of Jaejoon Jeon’s rumored recent connections before Jaejoon Jeon’s death and could have been involved with Jaejoon Jeon’s death OBVIOUSLY not from cancer.”
> 
> Then Minseok snatched the paper from the desk, read over the page again, and his eyes widened in shock horror in what he saw.
> 
> “No,” Minseok shout-whispered while shaking his head while shutting his eyes tightly, “this is not possible. That can’t be…”


End file.
